The Audio Diaries of Mark Meltzer
by LuisJM
Summary: Based off the Something in the Sea website. Listen to what Mark has to say during his search for his daughter from beginning to end. Bioshock 2 Prequel COMPLETE!
1. Cindy's Kidnapping

**Happy New Year everyone, hope everyone had a great Christmas and are beginning to enjoy 2010. I sure have. Now that the year has come, I decided to do another fanfiction story to start it off. Now this one a little different then the others I've been doing because A. it involves a different genre and B. it's based off a video game I really liked, Bioshock.**

**Now I know this might sound a bit cliché but I LOVE Bioshock! It is one of the first of the many First Person Shooter (FPS) games that you can use the environment as your very weapon. It had a great story, spooky levels, and brilliant effects that made this game the best one in the video game world. And when I heard that a sequel is coming out in February I immediately jumped the gun and couldn't wait for it to come out. But while I was waiting, I went on some of the sites that tell me of the games progress.**

**One of the sites I was interested in was the teaser called, Something in the Sea, where a lone individual named Mark Meltzer had been searching for his kidnapped daughter, Cindy, and gathering clues of her kidnapper and her where a bouts. Surprisingly enough, he started to gather what appears to be evidence that her daughter might be in a city at the bottom of the northern Atlantic Ocean called Rapture. Everyday I checked up on that site, wondering what Mark was going to find, and see if he was getting closer to her daughter.**

**During his searches, it got me to wonder, what if he recorded his progress on a tape recorder and someone got a hold of it to listen? I kinda wrestled on that idea in and out and the more I looked into the site, the more interested I am in doing it. Finally, a few days before the New Year, I decided to do it anyways because it showed so much potential. And since it would take probably a day in completion, I came to the conclusion that I would update this story daily. Of course, there could be a few delays on this story, mainly because of college work and the short trips, but will be able to finish this, hopefully before Bioshock 2's release date and the update on Something in the Sea. And now, without further a due, a bring to you…**

* * *

The Audio Diaries of Mark Meltzer

Entry One: Cindy's Kidnapping

This is the first audio log of Mark Meltzer dated November 15th 1967.

This is going to be my first of the many audio recordings of my investigation. And by investigation, I mean my search for my daughter. _sigh…_ I guess you are wondering why I'm doing these recordings now and all the other days in the near future. Well, perhaps I should start from the beginning.

I use to have a normal life. I have a lovely wife named Amanda I was married to for ten years. We had a baby girl named Cindy and we raised her for the past seven years. We were a happy family at the time. We barely have fights, we all worked together, gave Cindy the best of education. Life was completely perfect… At least until the day that ultimately changed my life.

One October 21st 1967 we were on a small family get together at a beach up in New York, relaxing and having a good time. On a warm fall afternoon, Amanda and I left to get some lunch and I told Cindy to stay on the beach spot we picked not far from the waves. That of course was a bad idea. Amanda and I were at the hot dog stand buying a few hotdogs, one of which had mustard and relish, Cindy's favorite. The moment we bought those dogs, we heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the beach. I knew that the scream came from my daughter. We both rushed to the spot and see if our daughter was okay to find out that she disappeared. It was obvious that she was taken. At the moment we were grieving, I heard what I have reason to believe was a scream that wasn't human. I turned to the direction of the scream and found our kidnapper holding my daughter in some kind of strange cage on its back. I was able to take a picture of this person with my camera, but this kidnapper moved so fast I only got a blurry picture. At that moment the kidnapper disappeared and that was the last time I saw Cindy.

I have reason to believe this strange person was the one who kidnapped my daughter, but it was hard to tell. The picture was blurry of course, but the description wasn't anything I seen. It looked human at first glance, but upon closer observation that was something different. It had one inhuman eye, its stance not normal, and it had some kind of strange weapon in its possession. But it's not like a gun or a knife; it looked more like some kind of long needle, like a syringe or something. Then there's the cage on its back, the very cage Cindy was in. This was no ordinary kidnapper, it was something completely different.

Days after the kidnapping, the police was at our beach house in New York City asking questions, and getting identification of our kidnapper. We explained as much as we could and I gave the picture of the kidnapper to Benny Stango, a detective for the NYPD Detective Agency. Though we did all that we could, Stango stated he never saw a kidnapper like that before and even if he did; the person would've been on the wanted files. Still, he stated he would search for the kidnapper and our daughter, perhaps wait for some ransom to come by.

For the past few weeks though, there was no word from the kidnapper, no notes or phone calls. It almost looks like the person disappeared without a trace. We tried to help by posting up missing ads on newspapers and light posts, but nothing came up. It would appear that our kidnapper didn't want Cindy to exist at all. My wife gave up on finding our daughter, but I haven't. Even with the police's help, they won't do anything in finding Cindy without any leads. So I decided do the investigation myself. I'm not going to rest until I find Cindy and bring her back home. That's a promise I'm going to keep.

End Entry…**

* * *

What do you think? Not bad for a first chapter. Just wait and see what I'm going to do with the others. Feel free to review this and other chapters if you like. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**


	2. Finding Clues

**Here is the second entry of Mark Meltzer's investigation, where he gathers clues about his mysterious kidnapper that took his daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, the upcoming sequel, or the Something in the Sea teaser site. Sorry if I haven't put this up on the first chapter. Got a little ahead of myself.**

**Here's the website of the investigation again since it wasn't posted up on the first chapter. It's www(dot)somethinginthesea(dot)com.**

* * *

Entry Two: Finding Clues

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, dated November 25th 1967.

It's been ten days since Cindy's kidnapping and the police aren't getting anywhere with the investigation. It's one thing trying to find out where the kidnapper is and find its hideout, but its another not finding any shred of evidence of the kidnapper or my daughter. Not only that, but Stango is getting suspicious about me and Amanda, thinking we might have planned all of this. That's pure bullshit! I saw the kidnapper right before my own eyes; have a picture of it too. But with the blurriness of the image, it's hard to even tell what the kidnapper looks like. So being the curious individual that I am, I decided to return to the beach where my daughter was taken and find some evidence.

The moment I got to the beach, I could tell that police shut it down as a crime scene and it wouldn't be easy to get in without a reason. Fortunate for me that there are a few open cracks in their lockdown. So I waited for the right moment to sneak into the beach without getting detected and begin combing through the sands to find a piece of evidence that's linked to Cindy's kidnapper. Even brought my camera to take pictures of the things that are important. So far, I was able to find a few things that would seem out of place.

The first clue that got me interested are the footprints on the wet sand. They're nothing I had ever seen before. The shape of the foot was that of a curved inhuman shape and there appears to be some kind of toe shape at the top. I took my one of my shoes was examine the size of it and find it pretty perplexing. From what I could tell, the size of an average man's shoe is 10.5 inches, the foot print I found on the beach is 7.5 inches, a little smaller then my own. I was glad that the ocean waves hadn't wash that away, for if it had I wouldn't have known the size to begin with.

Another clue I found is that next to the footprints was what appears to be some kind of small pink ribbon. It was strange that a ribbon would be lying at the spot where the kidnapper got away. And if I remember correctly, Cindy never wore any ribbons during the beach trip where she was taken. I have an assumption that it could belong to the kidnapper but it's hard to tell why.

The next piece of evidence I found was somewhat strange. I followed the path of the prints up to where my daughter was kidnapped and on the way, I saw some kind of strange doll. At first, I thought it was a lost toy a child dropped but the moment I inspected it, it was no doll I had ever seen. In fact, it was done by hand using various objects to be put together. There was a baseball that resembled the head, red pins on the ball to make it look like its eyes, one of its hands had a thimble at the end and corkscrew attached to it, small pieces of rope was use to form arms, and it's was hard to tell where the rest of the parts came from. Looking at this doll I say it does resemble that of a scuba diver, not one of the scuba divers I see, but one that belonged to the 30s or 40s. I don't know if the kidnapper had this doll in its possession, but it would appear it needed it to give to my daughter. Must've dropped it in the middle of the kidnapping I assume.

After hours of combing the beach and avoiding the police, I was about to head on home. But before I left, I notice something that was coming within the sea. It was some kind of red light that was slowly moving underwater. I quickly took a picture of it to see what it was. But the moment I took it, some cops just spot me and asked me to leave the crime scene. I, being the good man that I was, left without getting arrested. But I got the picture never the less.

Upon arriving home, I gather all the pictures I took and tried to connect the dots. Frankly, it was hard trying to picture all of it together. The inhuman footprints, the little pink ribbon, the poorly handmade doll, and the red light underneath the ocean. It's hard to tell, but I think this was no ordinary kidnapper that took my daughter, it was something not human. This does make some sense that this kidnapper didn't give me a ransom note or a threatening phone call. Its as if the kidnapper wanted my daughter for something important. Still, I need to know more about this kidnapper. Must gather more information…

End Entry…

* * *

**Well, there we go. Two down, a whole lot more to go. I could tell that Meltzer is such a determined man, never really thought that he was trespassing into a police investigation and find clues for himself. Let's see what's going to happen on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	3. Not Alone

**Here's chapter three of Mark Meltzer's investigation, where this time he wasn't the only who had his daughter taken.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, the Sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Three: Not Alone

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer dated December 29th 1967.

Sorry I haven't updated these logs for so long, but I made a startling discovery upon my search for my daughter. I know its hard to believe but… But it would appear that I'm not the only one who had his daughter kidnapped.

Let me start from the beginning… It started when I was heading back home from the police department, answering questions about the illegal search I made on the beach. Went to the newspaper stand to buy the New York Times when something caught my eye. There was a magazine article in the World Weekly Oracle, something that paranoid individuals and whack jobs read about aliens, phony stories, and shit. The article read, _"Sea Creature Stealing Children On New Jersey Coast"_. And first I thought it was another false story trying to get attention, but there was a picture next to the title that shows a blurred image of the creature. This creature was in fact the kidnapper I saw taking Cindy away. Curious by all of this I bought the magazine with the Times and went home to study it.

Upon reading it, I found some interesting stories that involved this kidnapper. One of the stories talks about this woman in Atlantic City and stated and I quote, _"Aliens took my baby!"_ And to top it off, most of the stories stated that there were red lights seen underneath the ocean waves at the time of the abductions. Skimming through this I begin to realize that I'm not the only one with a missing daughter.

Wanting to know more, I headed to the city's library where they have newspaper articles from around the world kept during the years. The moment I checked the article throughout 1967, I was shocked at what I saw. From what I could tell, there were children being taken from their family's homes and orphanages in coastal regions and it's not only in America… No, no… There were children being kidnapped in Europe as well. I took the newspaper articles to my house, got an old map I kept in the attic and post them up in the wall of my studies for research.

Once I was done with that, I begin to analyze the connection between Cindy and all the other kidnapped kids. From what I could piece together, these abductions seem to have started in February 20th of 1967 and continued to today. All these kidnappings seem to have taken place in the coastal regions of the Atlantic Ocean, yet the beaches around the rest of the world haven't reported any known kidnapping. There was even a report that people on a cruise liner noticed strange lights coming from the middle of the Atlantic but it moved so fast that it was hard to see. Possible that this kidnapper has incredible speed, which could be the reason why the kidnappings spread so quickly. Hmm… The strangest thing I saw was that the children that were taken from their homes were nothing but little girls, ages five to seven, just like my daughter.

This doesn't make any sense. Why this kidnapper seemed to be interested in taking girls and what's its motive? Is this kidnapper a sex offender, a depressed individual that needed a family, or something else? Hard to tell… All I know so far is that something is in the sea and is taking little girls for doing God knows what. But where is the question? Frankly photographs and newspaper articles aren't enough to find this creature. I'm going to need some help. I need to find some informants.

End Entry…**

* * *

Hmm… Curiouser and curiouser… Meltzer seem to be on to something. But there was still more gaps to be filled. Will he find his daughter in time? Stay tune to see what happens next. Please Review.**


	4. Informants

**Time for the fourth entry of Mark Meltzer's search for his missing daughter. And this time, he's getting all the help he can get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, the sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Four: Informants

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer dated January 10th 1968.

It took a while, but I was able to find some good informants. I spent weeks putting up a few calls, writing letters to the best in marine studies, even bought a ham radio from an pawn shop around town, in good condition too. Finally, I was able to gather up some informants that have been following these strange kidnappings of little girls all over the Atlantic. I got the list of them right here. Hang on…

The first person on my list is an individual called Roscoe Z. Inman. He is part of the Office of Navel Intelligence and a professional in marine sightings and reported anomalies. He even has connections to the FBI, the CIA, and even the Pentagon, so it's obvious this individual has some real good contacts across the globe, mostly from the Atlantic Ocean. In fact, Inman had been following the strange red lights coming from under the sea when all the abductions happened. He thinks that it could be a top secret submarine the Soviets been working on, or some kind of weapon being linked to some fascist group. Honestly, what I saw wasn't no sub or weapon of any kind. I explained to him that there was some kind of strange creature traveling through coastal regions taking female children from their homes. At first he thought I was a bit of a quake, but he was interested by this creature I was referring to. So he's going to keep checking the boats that were in the area, see if they saw anything strange under the Atlantic.

The next informant I have is one Jeremiah Lynch. Now this guy is a critically acclaimed author who written dozens of stories and tales about the sea. These aren't your regular kind of stories by the way. These stories are based around ghost tales, restricted reports of missing ships, even stories that are beyond imaginative. Frankly, Lynch was running out of ideas and needed some inspiration on his next published work. I called him and told him what I saw that day and he was intrigued by my kidnapper. So after a long conversation, he insisted in helping me find Cindy and maybe get some ideas on his next work. Hey, guess he needs my help as much as I needed him.

Another individual goes by the name of Ulrish Broder, a German reporter for the Die Zeit and Euro News Tranmission. This guy is a self made reporter, gather stories all over Europe, infact he was the one who helped the Alliance by giving details of the Nazi's strategies and location points in World War II. He is a very shady character this Broder, no telling how he was able to gather intel from the cheap big wigs and all that. But he's been a big help when it comes to controversy. He even did reports of the missing girls in European countries such as Camille Dumas, a 6-year-old who was taken from her home while her parents went out on their anniversary. _sigh…_ Seems me and my wife aren't the only ones who missed their daughter. He was eager to help when I told him about my missing daughter and would do anything in his power to find this kidnapper.

Lastly, there is Phil Isadore. _sigh…_ Where do I start with this guy. He works for an organization known as the Nation U.F.O. Society. That's right. It's a group that believes in the supernatural, aliens, flying saucers, Big Foot, all that phony balone. Though he does seem interested in the red light sightings ever since they appear in 67. He clams that these red lights might be coming from an underwater spaceship or an alien that breathes under water. That's a whole load of bull. What I saw didn't look like an alien, or at least I thought it wasn't an alien. It was wearing some kind of suit for underwater purposes so basically it was man made. I find what he believes in is complete garbage, but he does have connections of aquatic sightings. He might be pretty useful…

Unfortunately, those are the only people I could get at such as short time. The other contacts think I'm a complete wacko, but I was able to get the few who believed in me. They might have connections with other contacts along my search. Ask for me, it's a whole different story. The police have been keeping tabs on me and my wife ever since Cindy's disappearance and Stango of all people kept popping in and out of my house constantly finding some kind of evidence, what ever that evidence is. I gotta multi lock the front door for some privacy if I'm ever going to find my daughter. It's going to be a long road ahead of me, but I'll manage to get through it.

End Entry…**

* * *

Well, at least Meltzer got the informants he needed and would be able to find his daughter in no time. But along the way, he might get into a little personal issues. You'll know it when I do the next chapter. Until then, Please Review.**


	5. Divorce

**The next entry in Meltzer's investigation involves a little love issue between himself and his wife. Something most of our families have been through all of these years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Five: Divorce

Audio log of Mark Meltzer dated February 14th 1968.

No word on my kidnapper. All I know is that it keeps on taken girls in random locations in the coastal regions of the Atlantic. Though there was some progress in this investigation. Inman had been checking Intel for weeks and there were reports that fishermen in the fishing regions saw some strange lights under the waters back and forth. The strangest thing is that the kidnapper came from the North, so basically I know where it's taking all those little girls. But where and why?

_………..sigh…._

You know, I want to add something that's off topic from all of this. It's about my wife, Amanda. She had been worried about me ever since Cindy's disappearance, that I've been in my studies most of the time investigating the disappearances of other little girls throughout the U.S. and Europe not to mention clues of our kidnapper. We hadn't gone out in weeks and even if we did went out it mostly involves me going to the library gathering more info.

Three days ago, Amanda and I had a fight about this. We hadn't have a fight ever since our marriage had started and most fights we had between it were just simple arguments. This was no simple argument through; it was really a full on fight. She's been screaming and yelling at me, telling me that I'm not taking care of her, of my family, that I've been taking care of myself.

Does she even know what I was doing for the past few months? I do care about the family! Really I do! This is the reason why I've been working on this investigation. To find our daughter and bring her back home! Hell, she was the one who gave up on searching because she thinks Cindy is dead. **WELL SHE'S NOT DEAD!! THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD BE DEAD!!!** And even if she was dead, then where was her body? Did the police find a murder scene? Did some child molester came out of nowhere, took our girl, and raped her to death? **NO!!! SHE'S GONE!! TAKEN TO SOMEPLACE WE WOULD NEVER KNOW UNLESS I FOUND HER?** It's never about me. It's about finding Cindy so we could be happy family. **That's it THAT'S ALL!!!**

………………………………….

_cough, cough…_

Anyways… Amanda didn't like my attitude and her response for my outburst was to slap me into my face. Still feeling the soar pain on my left cheek. That next day, she had all of her things packed and left the house, saying she can't live like this anymore. After leaving the house, I slowly begin to realize that the world around me is shattering. First my daughter was taken and now my wife left me. I better find Cindy and fast, for I fear that I might get a divorce from the wife if this keeps up. So much for a romantic Valentines Day.

End Entry…**

* * *

Oh man… Something tells me Meltzer's won't have a family if he continues on his investigation. Well let's hope that this next entry, he might find his daughter or his kidnapper. Please Review.**


	6. The Thinning Path

**In this next entry in Meltzer's investigation, months have passed and Mark is running out of time as the kidnappings are getting less and less. Will a sudden announcement claiming there was a sighting close to him; will he be able to find this mysterious kidnapper and find the whereabouts of her daughter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Six: The Thinning Path

This is the audio diary of Mark Meltzer, May 17th, 1968.

_sigh…_

It's been months since Cindy's kidnapping and I'm beginning to loose hope. I've been gathering all the research I can get with my contacts but no whereabouts as to where this creature or my daughter is. To make things worse, the sightings and disappearances are getting less and less. Probably guess is the creature is almost done with its kidnappings. This is bad… If its done taking all the girls, then the trail would run cold and I won't be able to find Cindy in time. It's strange that the kidnapper has been taking every little girl through out the Atlantic coasts, but why would it do that and where would it take all of the little girls? It's so strange…

On top of that, Stango's been bugging me for weeks. Asking me multiple questions, searching for evidence, even talking to my wife. I don't know what he was up to. Ever since that day, he thinks that I'm making this stuff up and thinks he knows what happened to my daughter. Well whatever he's thinking, it's dead wrong. I saw the kidnapper right before my very eyes, I know its real. Stango is nothing but crooked cop that never cares about the public, only himself. I know he's trying to help, but he seems to be putting something together that's completely fishy.

Another thing I want to rub off my chest is Amanda. Ever since that little fight we had and her leaving me, she was now living in a single apartment in the Village in New York City. We were able to call each other for some time and calmed down for a bit. But now the calls got less and less and I'm afraid that she's not going to come back to me sooner or later. I have reason to believe that she's starting to set something up for a divorce. And because of what? Because I was trying to find our daughter?

Still… I think there's little hope for me to find her. Nothing seems to work and most of the paths I'm in often lead to dead ends. I guess I should give-

_***static***_

_"Attention all units. Reports indicate that there were strange sightings of red lights coming from the beaches of Coney Island. Please be advice that it could be a prank caused by young teenagers or a weapon of some kind. Report anything to the NYPD once you spot something out in the beach."_

What? Are you serious?

_"I repeat, red lights around Coney Island. All units must stay cautious incase there's an attack in the midst."_

………………………..

Yes… Yes! This is it! This is the opportunity I've been looking for! The kidnapper must've come back after all these months. Must be searching for another little girl to take. I need to get ready. Must get my camera and head to Coney Island at once. The place is not far from here. I better hurry if I'm ever going to catch up with this creature. I should get my tape recorder too to study what I saw. Wait, is the recorder still on? Shit!**

* * *

Well this is going to be interesting. It would appear that Meltzer has finally found his kidnapper. Would he be able to catch the creature and find the whereabouts of his daughter? Stay tune and find out. Please Review.**


	7. The Confrontation

**Well, this is the first delay I had with the story. Sorry about that folks, but I had to help remove all the Christmas decorations in the house and had to do it in one day due to the Artic Blast that's been going on for days. Oh well, expect day or two delays to happen in the near future. Now let's continue with the next entry of Mark Meltzer's investigation. Meltzer made it to Coney Island in search of the kidnapper. Will he be able to stop this creature or not? Let's see what would happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, it's sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Seven: The Confrontation

***waves crashing***

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer dated May 17th 1968: same day.

I made it to Coney Island and I don't see the kidnapper or any strange lights in the area. I don't know if I missed it or not. Oh well, better keep searching though. Good thing its dark out and the parks and shops are closed because if they were open, there would've been people noticing something suspicious about me. Not to mention cops are in the vicinity so I have to avoid them as much as I could. There's no telling if any of the cops are working for Stango.

_'woof, woof'_

You know, walking along the pier brings back good memories. I took Amanda out on a date once and went to Coney Island. Can't imagine how many times we went on the Cyclone. I even remembered taking Cindy to this place on her fifth birthday with her friends. Had to be watching those kids during that time, but they move so fast it's hard for me to catch up. But they were kids anyways so you can't help it. They've been through most of the rides like the Big Wheel, the Tilt-a-Whirl, and even the carousel. That was Cindy's favorite.

The kids then wanted to go to the Spook House one time and went on it, with me next to my daughter. I can imagine how scared she was when those animatronics popped out in any place possible. When the ride was over, Cindy looked up to me and asked if monsters were real. I told her there was no such thing as monsters; they're just nothing but imaginary characters. sigh… At least I thought they were imaginary. The kidnapper that took her almost looked like one. But it was hard to tell from a far away angle. I just hope that I can get a chance finding this thing and ask a few questions. Let's hope it cooper-

**SMASH!**

**_"Screech!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

What the… What the hell was that?

**_"Scream!"_**

Wait! That sounded like a girl screaming. Then that means…

_"Alice? Alice?! Frank, call the police! Someone broke into the house and took Alice!!"_

The kidnapper, it's here!

***plunk***

**_"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgh!"_**

Oh my god… There it is. And it got another girl!

**_"Aaaaaarrrrrgh!!"_**

Ah shit! It's getting away! Have to go after!!

_pant… pant… pant… pant…_

Damn that creature is fast!

***siren***

Shit, shit! Sounds like the police are coming! Better take a shortcut.

_Pant… pant… pant… pant… pant…_

**Gong!**

Argh! Damn it!

_pant… pant… pant… pant…_

There it is! Guess I wasn't the only one who heard the cops. Looks like it reached a dead end. Now I got it!

………………………………..

Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you!

**_"Aaaarrrrrrrrgh?"_**

Remember me? You were the thing that took my daughter! Where did you take her? What have you done with Cindy? I demand answers!

………………………………...

**_"Screech!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

What in the world…

Whoa!!

***woosh***

**Bang!**

***whoosh***

**Gong!**

***whoosh***

**Smash!**

Aw!!! God damn it, my leg!

**_"Screech!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

***whoosh***

**BOOM!!!**

**Bang! ****Gong! ****Bang! ****Gong!**

Aw FUCK!!!

**CRASH!!!!!!"**

**"Screech!!!!!!!!!!!"**

…………………………………….

Hurgh… Rrrrr…

_"Oh my god…. What happened here?"_

_"I don't know. Looks like a tornado just blew in here. Wait a second…"_

Urrr…

_"Hey, there's someone underneath the debris! Call for help."_

_"Got it. Officer is in need of an ambulance at once. A pedestrian is down in an alley way near the pier of Coney Island."_**

* * *

Wow… Now that's what I call a shocker. Meltzer was this close in getting his kidnapper and then got hurt by its attacks. What's going to happen now? Will he survive this ordeal? You just wait until we had to the next chapter. Please Review.**


	8. Injured

**Just to let you all know, I have taken the liberty in changing the dates because I kinda miss read them on the BS2 teaser site and had to do a quick revamp. Sorry about that. Here is the eighth entry of Meltzer's investigation, where you get to see what was the end result of the last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, it's sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Eight: Injured

Audio log of Mark Meltzer dated May 26th 1968

hmm…

I guess I went a little over my head as to what happened at Coney Island, right? Jumping to conclusions before I could come with a plan? Roughly, I had the worst few weeks in my life. Let me start from the beginning…

_'cough…'_

Well, I was at Coney Island looking for my kidnapper and wanted to ask a few questions, when suddenly I heard a mysterious crash from somewhere followed by two screams. One of the screams was that of another little girl, but the other was something inhuman that I never heard of since Cindy's disappearance. And that point, I knew that it was the creature that took her. I tried my best to go after it but the damn thing was too fast even for me to catch. Hell, I almost tripped when I hit my knee on one of the garbage cans. Thankfully it went to a dead end and I had it cornered, giving me time to get a good look of the kidnapper.

From what I could understand, the creature does look human. In fact, its body shape was that of the female variety. It was wearing an old diving suit that looked like it belonged to an old submarine movie, I think 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, complete with an air tank and some kind of cage on its back. I knew that the creature was wearing some kind of suit; I never thought it looked beyond imaginable. I also notice that air tank had some strange childish drawings around it and pink ribbons tied on the cage. Guess I now know where the ribbon I found on the beach came from. But the one thing that caught my attention was the visor on the diving helmet glowing blood red, like it was its real eye.

I started to ask a few questions, hope it would give me an answer. Unfortunately, it didn't. Instead, it did the most strangest thing I've ever seen. I know it might sound a little crazy, but it would appear that the creature was lifting multiple objects around it without using its hands and threw them at me. I tried my best to avoid them but it was hard to maneuver all the cans, dumpsters, boxes, and cinderblocks. One of the cinderblocks got me in the leg and I felt that pain pretty well and got down on one knee, that was when the kidnapper tried to finish me up. While I was trying to get up, I immediately heard a huge explosion coming from above me and looked up. The last image I saw before the creature got away was the damaged fire escape falling right on top of me, knock me out of the loop it did.

At first, I thought I was dead. Luckily, the police heard the blast and investigated the incident. Found me underneath all that debris. I was thankful to be alive at that point. Sadly though, I got injured because of that kidnapper. I have a broken thighbone and torn muscle on my left leg and three broken ribs. They will heal naturally in the coming months, but now I have to be stuck walking around in crutches and take painkillers for the first month. My informants heard about my accident and wanted check up to see if I was okay. Even my wife gave me flowers with a get-well card on my doorstep. _sigh…_ At least she still loves me even if we're apart. But the moment I opened a card it did have a letter that have the summons notice for divorce court. Things change I guess.

As for my investigation, it's officially grinded to a halt for now. News on the kidnapper, the disappearing girls, and the strange lights instantly stopped right after my confrontation. So it is obvious that it didn't want to return to the beaches after that day. The informants I have are still giving me all the resources they got but they show little effort and I couldn't get them in the post office personally because of my broken leg. Stango is helping too, but his method of helping is a little odd be that he believes I have something to do with Cindy's disappearance. I don't know if I'm ever going to see my daughter ever again. And if nothing comes up within the weeks ahead… sigh… I'm afraid I'm going to loose all hope.

End Entry…**

* * *

Poor guy, lost his kidnapper, broke his leg, and on the verge of loosing Cindy. It would appear that he's going to stop his investigation. Or is he? Stay tune for the next chapter where Mark's going to get an unexpected delivery. Please Review.**


	9. A Mysterious Package

**In Entry Nine of Meltzer's investigation, he gets an unusual delivery from a mysterious person. Who was it and what's inside the package? Let's go find out shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Nine: A Mysterious Package

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, May 29th 1968.

It's been a few days since my encounter with the kidnapper and I was getting nowhere fast. The research I got from my contacts was useless and Stango kept on bugging me for no reason. I was going to give all of this up until something changed my mind.

On the way back from St. Ignatius General Hospital for a checkup on my injuries, I stumbled upon a mysterious package that was at my front door. There was no mail in order or a return address of any kind, just a box that was waiting for me. I took into the house and place it in my Studies wondering where it came from. I then called up the neighbors about this and they told me the same thing. That they spotted some strange lights roaming around my house.

I was running a cold sweat and thought about the creature back at Coney Island. Did it, or she based on my close inspection, knew where I live and how was she able to get my address? I wanted to call Stango about this, but that dumb cop won't believe me. He didn't believe me the day Cindy vanished or the time of the attack. Why would he believe me now? Unless I could come up with some kind of proof of what I saw, I barely find it unlikely. Anyways, I decided to lock all my doors and close the shutters of my windows just so the kidnapper won't know I was home. I don't want her to finish the job.

Back to the package, it wasn't anything I ever seen before. The shape of it almost looks like an ordinary lunch box, except it was locked with three combinations all line up in a row. I looked like it had been in the water for too long since there was evidence of rust on parts of it. But the strangest yet was that there were no numbers on the combinations, just strange drawings of shapes, lines, and little pictures. The same goes with the rest of the box as it was completely covered by the same drawings.

At first I didn't have a clue what it was until I realized this was similar to what my daughter does for a hobby. She is always into spy stuff ever since she was reading Sherlock Holmes and loved the aspect of it. I even took her one time to see James Bond in the theaters once, though I knew it was a little graphic but she loved it anyways. I remember she had a book about ciphers and cracking codes, so I stormed into her room and started searching for it. Finally, I found it and took it back to my studies to look into it.

Turns out the little pictures on the box were coded letters ranging from A to Z. It does make sense, being that you can't just put numbers or letters on the combinations cause people might suspect it. But if you put the letters in some kind of code, then they would be completely fooled. But there are questions that still linger on to me right now. Like where did this strange box come from? Who sent it? What was inside? Those types of questions needed to be answered. One of the questions might be that the kidnapper came here to leave it there. But why would she give it to me since she was the one that almost killed me? Still, I got to find out what's inside this box and to do that; I have to crack some kind of code. It might take me some time, but I'll manage to open it no matter what.

End Entry…**

* * *

Interesting… Seems like Mark got something he didn't expect. Now all he has to do is to open the box and find out what's inside it. Problem is, what is inside it? Wait and find out. Please Review.**


	10. Opening the Box

**Well, I've been ten chapters into this story and I already got two reviews from the last two chapters. This reviewer goes by the name of Big Sister K and this person loves the story that I've been doing. Don't worry about the updates BSK, because I will be adding chapter to this daily, unless it gets delayed a day or two. Rest assure, you'll get all the interesting chapters as soon as possible. Like this one right here, where Meltzer opened the box and discovered what is inside.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Ten: Opening the Box

Mark Meltzer's audio log, dated June 2nd 1968

Been a while, but I managed to open the mysterious lunch box that was sent to me. Might've taken a little longer if it hadn't for my daughter's cipher book. I study each picture and match it to the alphabets and did a quick skim on the box and the combination knobs. After all that work, I finally opened the box and saw the contents. But first, let me explain about the box itself.

On the back of the box had some kind of message with the same letters over and over again. Curious about this, I got a blank sheet of paper and Cindy's book and written down the letters that go with the symbols. When I was done, I find the message completely confusing. It state and I quote: _"Do you remember my birthday? I have a new birthday. I can't remember my birthday?"_ and the message keeps on repeating itself. Weird… Ask for the combination, I find it strange. I tried to match the combinations with words that have three letters. But after finding the right words didn't work, I decided to go random and put many letter in different ways. After a few days on finding the right combination the box unlocked itself when I put the letters ICF. I had no idea what that meant but at least it worked.

Inside the box was the most strangest yet. The first thing I saw was two childish drawings. The first drawing was a foldout of little girls holding hands, except one of their hands they were carrying some kind of strange device, like a syringe or something. The second drawing was a picture of a creature protecting another little girl from some kind of woman. No doubt that the creature in the picture looks like the kidnapper that took Cindy but this one looked like it was protecting the girl rather then taking her.

The second thing that got my attention was some kind of strange mask, like something kids where for Halloween. Judging by the shape of it and the black color the mask appears to be that of a bird, like some kind of raven or crow. It appears that it was in bad shape with black color is completely faded and a spot of it was silver, another color that was used for the outline and swirling designs. Hmm… Wonder how the mask is related to the kidnappings and what happened to this mask?

But the last thing that was in the box was incredibly shocking. There appears to be some kind of post card but there was no letters on it, just the same cipher message like what's on the box. Curious by this, I took out the book again and written the letters that matched the pictures on the card. When I was done with it I read it and couldn't believe it. What the postcard said is this: _"It's cold down here daddy. Come find me."_ That's when I realized that the message belonged to my daughter. Even the pictures looked like hers with the scribbles and shapes. She's wants me to find her and save her. But where was she and what has happened to her? She stated on that postcard that she's someplace cold. But where was that?

I got a call form Inman yesterday when I told him about the mysterious package I got and was a little concerned by this. He stated that the box I found on my doorstep might not even be connected to the contact in Coney Island. He stated that it could be trick or someone trying to manipulate me. Still I have to find my daughter. It's been months since her disappearance and she's been waiting for me for too long. I made a promise to Cindy that I will find her no matter what. Must search her quick if I'm ever going to save her.

End Entry…

* * *

**Well that was surprising. Meltzer's daughter wants her dad to find her. That's a big deal. But where was she is the question. Maybe on the next chapter, Mark could get a real good lead. And just for the record, all this was true in Bioshock 2's teaser site. Too bad the moment I unlock it the loading take too long and waiting for it such a task. At least some people were able to solve it and posted it up on Youtube. That was such a relief. Please Review.**


	11. The Vanishing

**Well, another day another review from Big Sister K. I gotta say, I like where all of this is going. But ask for Meltzer finding Cindy soon, he has a long way to go. Let's hope this lead on the next chapter could get him closer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Eleven: The Vanishing

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer dated June 10th 1968.

After what I found in the mysterious lunch box, I was determined in finding Cindy. The problem is where was she and how am I going to find her? I didn't know where to start until yesterday where I got a lead. At least I think it's a lead but a lead nonetheless.

About two days ago, Phil, the member of N.U.F.O gave me a letter, claiming that these disappearances of the little girls might be related to The Vanishing. I had no clue what he meant by that, so I called him up the next day and asked what was The Vanishing. He said that right after World War II there was a wave of unusual disappearances all over the world. Upon thousands and **THOUSANDS** of people vanished from the U.S. to Europe all the way down to Japan. And they are not your normal people mind you; they were important individuals who made a living in what they do. Doctors, scientist, artists, businessmen, military soldiers, musicians, environmentalists, actors and actresses, police officers, you name it. The strangest thing is that this Vanishing started in 1947, twenty years before all those girls were taken. Hmm… This sounds like a coincidence.

A hippy magazine did an article of The Vanishing this month and I got a hold of it today. Upon reading it they say in their headline that the people involved in this event were known as the _"Original Dropouts"_ and claims that _"It wasn't a conspiracy, but a movement."_ What kind of movement they were talking about, I have no idea. Phil had a theory though and said that it might be some kind of abduction that took place in the late forties and fifties. I find that completely stupid and mediocre. But the more I read the magazine article, the more I am interested in it.

This Vanishing might be connected to the missing girls and has some kind of clue as to where Cindy was. I got to find more info about the Vanishing, probably go to the library and find some newspaper articles from 47 to the year it ended. Might have to call all my other contacts to see if they had any research that's regarding the Vanishing. I just hope this lead won't take me to a dead end.

End Entry…

* * *

**Oh yeah… This is getting intriguing. Mark believes that this Vanishing is connected to the girls. But who were part of the Vanishing and why? That you have to wait and see. Please note that next entry would be a bit longer then the others, so there could be a bit of delay on the updates. Just a little reminder is all. Please Review.**


	12. List of the Vanished

**Yep, another day delay from this chapter. Sorry about that people, but I had to put together a list of people from Bioshock. Understand that I have to not only use the teaser site, but also the Cult of Rapture web page to get all the information I could get. Still, it was worth. And yet after a day delay I got another review from Big Sister K and she really likes my story so far. Let's hope she likes the next one. On this next chapter of Mark's investigation, he's got a list of most of the people that vanished off the planet. The results were completely staggering.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Not only am I going to put names of the characters from the first Bioshock game, but also characters from the sequel. So far, I already counted a couple of characters from the sequel, don't have any ideas how many more there are in the game. Well, I guess I have to wait and see when the game comes out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry 12: List of the Vanished

Audio log of Mark Meltzer, June 23rd 1968

It's been weeks since I started recording, but I had a reason to keep this on hold for a while. Ever since Phil told me about the Vanishing, I went to the library to find out more on who vanished. The rest of my contacts helped me by gathering all the research I need and shipped them to my P.O. box. I couldn't believe it, but the Vanishing is more to it then meets the eye.

From what I could understand, the people that disappeared twenty years ago didn't leave by force, but voluntarily, hell mandatory from what I could understand. These disappearances kept on going until 1958 so the Vanishing lasted pretty long. Finally, all those people that vanished weren't just successful beings, but also blue collared workers such as maintenance personnel, mechanics, electricians, plumbers, janitors, ext. Ask for the popular individuals, there were a large number of them too, in fact too big for me to count. So, after I gathered up most of my research I jut down a list of the Vanishing on who disappeared and what was their occupation. I'll read the list right now in a not so orderly fashion.

_…..cough, cough…_

Dr. J. S. Steinman – A surgeon who works on facial work and reconstruction. His technique was so was so groundbreaking that it earned him a promising reputation at a young age. He disappeared at the height of his success.

James Millard Oakes – A Navy soldier who serves his country during World War II. When the war was over, he was to be honored by the Naval Academy as an officer. Sadly, he was gone the moment he was to be promoted. No one knew for sure what happened to him. One propaganda poster said that he was taken from his bright future by the Soviets. Saying he knew that the communists were taking hundreds of Russia's brightest and bravest, slaughtering them and hiding the bodies. But the soviets claimed that they haven't taken Oakes and there was no evidence of scientists being murdered and buried. And if that's true, then what happened to the soon to be officer and the Russian scientists?

Sander Cohen – A rising star that specializes in art, music, and theater. Though he was an imaginative individual his work was completely mediocre and never last no more then few months. He vanished after his last failed play, making people believe that he was isolating himself from the rest of the world.

Augustus Sinclair – Owner of operator of a company called Sinclair Solutions. It opened in 1940 and involved home defense systems for families. Some find it concerning when they found out that putting weapons in the hands of American families is a bit too extreme. In fact, the U.S. government was so scared that they had to pull the plug on the corporation seven years later. But the moment they have a warrant for Sinclair's arrest, he and his company all disappeared, staff and all.

Dr. Y Suchong – A scientist in China that works on chemical substances and weapons engineering. Use to work for refugees fighting for freedom. Didn't say who were the rebellion forces, but according to a Chinese newspaper article I got, whomever he was working for lost the fight. No one has heard word of him after he was suspended over some type of conspiracy plot.

Danny Wilkins – A professional football player who's gifted talents earned him and the Philadelphia Eagles a spot at the NFL Pro Bowl in 1954. But the day that they were going into the game he wasn't present. No one knew for sure how he disappeared, but they had doubts he had chickened out of the game.

Julie Langford – A professional botanist, specializing in plants, was known for killing crop supplies from the Axis Powers in World War II. But according to this article here, she said that she wanted to bring plants back to life. Some people believed that it might be ground breaking while others think her theory was radical. She went away with the others after her theory was presented.

Suresh Sheti – A masterful mentalist whose confident performances had universally mystified audiences around the world. He made hundreds of performances in New York, Paris, Las Vegas, and London and performed a variety of never before seen tricks that blew the public away. He was last seen New Orleans doing a show in Bourbon Street in 1952.

Sophia Lamb – A psychiatrist with a degree in curing people form phobias and paranoia's. Fears like enclosed places, darkness, heights, monsters, death, you know the usual stuff. She was a specially gifted person, with ways in curing her victims from their irrational fears. But she vanished when she was reaching the height of her career.

Buck Raleigh – A cutthroat businessman who operated a company in Texas. He was a tough individual organizing his money to whatever way possible. He's also a stiff negotiator, giving his clients offers that they couldn't refuse. He too was off the radar when he didn't like how the government was running his industry.

Brigid Tenenbaum – Another scientist who was interested with her professional since she was a teenager and her uncanny work was far beyond her years. Worked in the concentration camp at a young age during the Holocaust just to experiment on Jews. Yeah… She was experimenting on innocent with other scientists. She was arrested and prosecuted for taking part of a cruel experimentation on Jews after the war and once asked why she would do it, her answer was that she loves science. After being in prison for two years, she was 'spirited away' and wasn't heard from since.

Mlle Blanche Deglace – An internationally acclaimed actress of rich emotional depth. Her movie roles involved torrid love affairs where she searches for a partner who can match her intensity and satisfy her appetites, but has yet to find one. Her roles were so amazing that she was nominated with dozens of Golden Globes and Oscars but never won any because of other actors who performed better roles then her. She was no longer seen after her last award show in 49 when she stormed out, claiming that the awards were a rip off.

Frank Fontain – A business man who owns a company and does charity work on his free time. Though he does a great job on his business, there is another side of him that made him rich. The guy is nothing but a con artist, picking change on hard working class men and women who earned it. He came up with a variety of ways in making money from pansy schemes to faulty promises, straight down to briberies. Frank was just some big mafia boss man who won't stop at nothing in taking over people's lives and probably taken over a city or two. Fortunately, he was arrested for his crimes and was sentenced to life in prison, but the day he was suppose to go to prison, he vanished out of thin air and there was a man hunt searching for him.

Of all the people that vanished around the world, there was one person that was on top of the list. Andrew Ryan. From what I could understand, he was a rich tycoon who owns a business called Ryan Industries. He was quite a successful person and a bachelor for the single women. Unfortunately, his stocks plummeted during the middle of the Great Depression and he was having a hard time getting money from his clients. But for some strange reason, he and his company moved to a different location but were never heard from again. Hmm… I wonder if this is connected to the Vanishing.

As far as I know it, this Vanishing seems to be a really big deal. But being connected to the kidnapped girls, hard to tell. The people who disappeared were merely adults, some with families and friends and the taken last year were little girls. All of those people had different professions and were successful at them, yet at the same time most of them were controversial. Not to mention that they weren't attacked by a strange creature. How is this somehow connected to the missing kids, and where were the Vanished taken? Could it be the same spot as the girls? Must gather more information.

End Entry…**

* * *

Wow… All those people… Wonder how Meltzer's going search for the girls and know if the Vanished is anywhere related to it. This is pretty intense. Let's see what happens on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	13. Celeste Roget

**On this thirteenth entry of the investigation, Mark gets another lead and a contact of someone who had a father that vanished from the public.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea**

* * *

Entry Thirteen: Celeste Roget

Mark Meltzer's audio log dated June 27th 1968

Still going through with the many people that Vanished over the years and all seem the same to me. People with experience in their occupation yet are controversial in their work disappear off the face of the Earth with no hint or evidence of where they went to. At least that was until I got another lead that involves the Vanishing.

A good friend of Lynch, Pamela Poires, works for the Research Division in France and claimed that she knows someone that had a close relative that vanished. She delivered two articles to my house and the moment I looked into them, I knew this is a good start. According to a French article, thank god its translated in English, this person name is Celeste Roget and is the daughter of Jean Louis Roget, an architect who designed a variety of buildings and passages during the times. His recent plan was to construct a transatlantic tunnel that could give people quicker transportation from one building to another and can survive through the harshest of environment while sea or air. His plan was unfortunately rejected because the French government was afraid that the tunnel isn't structurally sound and could endanger any man, woman, or child if it breaks apart. Jean was also afraid that even after the Second World War, humanity would be destroyed by nuclear weapons. He disappeared after his rejected plan and his daughter didn't have a clue what happened to him.

After years of searching, she got a tip that her father along with other scientists were called to a utopian city in the Himalayas called Shambhala, a place where a mystic brotherhood labors in secrecy. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity, Celeste started an expedition in 1957 with a group of people involving children, friends, and other family members who had their love ones taken. The U.S. Embassy heard about this so called search and rescue mission and tried to stop it, claiming that it was a suicidal mission. Celeste ignored the message and started her search through the mountains. According to the newspaper article, there was an avalanche and killed the entire search party. Ms. Roget was the sole survivor of the tragic event and she shunned herself from the public, not wanting to explain her journey.

Poires also gave me Roget's phone number so I could get more information from her. Called her up yesterday and she didn't want to talk about her father. But I did explain to her that she and I have something in common, that we lost the ones we love and I told her about what happened to my daughter. She felt sorry for my lost and decided she can do whatever in her power to help find Cindy. At least I got another good contact that could help me. Now I have to find out if Shambhala is somewhat connected to the Vanishing and all the missing girls.

End Entry…

* * *

**Well, well, well… It looks like Mark was able to get another contact that is related to him in some way. Though there is no evidence as to where Cindy was. But that would all change in the next chapter where he will get another strange package. Please Review.**


	14. Another Strange Delivery

**Got another review from Big Sister K, again… I can tell that people are reading this story, but there aren't any that are reviewing it as of yet. I just hope someone else would give me a review so that way I can tell who it is and give props. And K, don't count this as a disrespect or anything, but I appreciate your reviews and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And speaking of, this next entry involves Meltzer discovering a mysterious record and something completely shocking.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I'm going to add the lyrics to Rapture's Anthem in this chapter. Though I don't know if it's the right thing because I do remember that Fanfiction had some kind of strict rule a while back that involves not adding lyrics of any song on any chapter. But I've seen stories on Fanfiction where they have lyrics posted so I'm going to give this a shot. If it gets removed, well I would apologize in advance for what would happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, Something in the Sea, or the anthem to Rapture.**

* * *

Entry Fourteen: Another Strange Delivery

Audio Log of Mark Meltzer dated June 29th 1968

I was on my way back home from the library, getting more newspapers between 47 and 58 that involved the Vanishing until I saw another mysterious package on my Welcome mat. Took it in with me and called up the neighbors again to see if they saw anything. To my surprised they saw a red light around my house again. No doubt that this is the very same individual that left off the 'lunch box' a few weeks ago. Though I don't know if it was the kidnapper or not.

Ask for what package itself, there wasn't anything that was similar to a package. No box that belonged to the post office or a return address just like the first one. But this wasn't another box of any kind; instead it was what appears to be a vinyl album of some kind. Been looking at the cover and has a title that says, _"Rapture Records"_ and has a picture of some type of city in the background. Hmm… Never heard of Rapture Records before. Maybe it's a new industry or something. Though I find it doubtful, be that the album was showing signs of wear and tear around the edges. I got the record in my hand though. Looks like its in good condition, 'cept for the few scratches dotting around. I wonder what this record has that was left at my front door. Well, only one-way to find out.

………………………

Haven't used the record player for a while, might as well be useful for something.

***Click* *click* *squeak***

All right, let's see what we got here…

***snap***

***scratch***

Wonder what's so important about this record?

***music playing***

Hmm… Has pretty nice music though. Sounds like something from the late forties or fifties.

_Oh Rise, Rapture Rise!  
We send our hopes onto the skies!_

_Oh Rise, Rapture Rise!  
Upon your wings our dreams will fly._

_A city in the oceans deep.  
A promise that we'll always keep.  
To boldly turn our eyes upon the priiiiiiize!_

_So Rise, Rise, Rise!_

_Oh Rise, Rapture Rise!  
We merrily sing this reprise._

_Oh Rise, Rapture Rise!  
To help us crush parasites, despised!_

_A city on Poseidon's floor  
A set of ideals we adore  
A philosophy we all can emphasize._

_So Rise, Ri-_

***scratch***

Oh what the Hell?! Don't tell me this record is broken.

**_"Daddy? Where are you daddy?"_**

Wait a second… That voice…

_**"Are you going to come and find me?"**_

***Scratch***

………..No… It can't be…

Cindy?**

* * *

Oh… My… God… That was a complete shocker. At least he knows that Cindy is still alive. But what will his reaction be? Stay tune for the next entry. Please Review.**


	15. The Reaction

**Well, got two reviews for today, one from a viewer called bdun and another from Big Sister K. I can respect the fact that K can put the reviews on hold until the next few chapters. Nice enough to have someone else give the reviewing a try. Now on this next entry, we get to hear Meltzer's reaction to what he heard on that mysterious record.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifteen: The Reaction

This is… This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, June 30th 1968.

_sigh…_

I… I'm at a lost for words right now. I haven't gotten much sleep last night and that moment kept on replaying in my head for weeks on end. I don't know where to begin.

Yesterday, I got a strange record on my doorstep and played it to see what it was. But at the end of it, I heard something that I have never heard before in months. There was a sudden interruption in the music and I thought the record itself was damaged. But then… I heard the voice of my daughter on the speakers. Or… Or at least that's what I thought it was my daughter.

It sounded like my Cindy in a childlike tone, but there was something different about it. Something completely inhuman. Her voice sounded… Well… It sounded like it was a little lower and there was some sort of echo in it, like it was put in a loudspeaker or something. But it still sounded like my daughter so it's possible that there was some proof that she's still alive. The problem is that I don't know if what I heard is real or not. It could be some kind of forgery just like the lunchbox Inman told me about weeks ago but there is no doubt my daughter is still waiting for me. I just need to find her. But I must know where she is.

Fortunately, the record I got gave me a good fix on where she is. The clues are evident though. First of all, the music sounded like some kind of anthem of a country, but I haven't heard of it before in my life. Secondly, it says something about _"a city in the ocean's deep"_ and on _"Poseidon's Floor"_, whatever that means. But the last clue that got me in a rattle is the one word they repeat over and over again. Rapture…

_Rapture…_

What does it mean?

Is this Rapture the city the anthem said? And if so, is this city and same as Shambhala, a city in the Himalayas Roget was searching for? Either way, this could be a good lead into finding Cindy. I need to know more. Perhaps someone that was a part of the Vanishing knows something about Rapture. Have to look into that.

End Entry…**

* * *

Well, at least Mark believes that his daughter has been taken for Rapture for some reason. But where was this city and how is he going to find it, that's another story. Maybe one person knows of Rapture. But who? You have to wait and see. Please Review.**


	16. Orrin Oscar Lutwidge

**Another day, another review. Now I'm not the one that is a little uncomfortable with my reviews but I felt pretty confused about what bdun said on my last chapter. He stated and I quote, _"That I'm following to cannon long enough for me to kind of, uh, expect it and now you aren't."_ I don't know what he was saying or what it all means. I suppose bdum needs to give me a clear explanation as to what that sentence means. No disrespect or anything, just didn't understand the sentence itself. Now for this next entry, Mark found one person that vanished and was related to this Rapture he heard about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixteen: Orrin Oscar Lutwidge

Audio log of Mark Meltzer, July 2nd 1968

I spent a few days looking through every known research and newspaper article that talked about the Vanishing and hadn't found any individual that has a connection to Rapture. I even talk to my contacts too just to see if there was anyone who knew of some people that talk about this mysterious city but had no luck what so ever. That was of course until Phil called me up and found something on the Underground Monthly, a magazine discussing about conspiracies and UFO nonsense, that could be related to what I'm searching for. I got the magazine today and I read it to see who it was and what is the occupation.

According to this, the person's name is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge and he was a toy designer. His main specialty was creating toy puzzle boxes, making them more difficult and complicated for children to solve, let alone adults. However, the toy makers never caught on with his creations, so he used the remaining sum of his money to create a business called Scarlet Incorporated, an import-export company that manufactured many innovations of printing and reproducing machines. He was also a poet and writer, creating hundreds of stories for children.

Apparently, Lutwidge seemed to be interested in The Vanishing and did his own research on it. He even helped Ms. Roget, sending her tips about the hidden Shambhala city in the mountains. I should have to talk to her about that. Upon reading this article, he believed that all the greatest minds of the world fled to secretive never-land, that they have found _"True Rapture."_

Hmm….

Does Lutwidge know the secret of Rapture? And if so, did he ever find it? I'm beginning to believe he's the only one that could help me find Cindy and bring her back home. The problem is that he disappeared like all the others. Maybe there is some trace of him somewhere that could give me an answer. Better start searching.

End Entry…

* * *

**So Lutwidge may be the only key in Rapture. Now all Mark has to do is to find where he lives or works. The problem is that he has other issues to deal with. Please Review.**


	17. Problems

**In Mark Meltzer's next entry, he found Lutwidge's workshop and is bound to search it. But he has problems on the way. Will he be able to put himself back together?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventeen: Problems

This if the audio log of Mark Meltzer, July 4th 1968.

Well… It's the Forth of July today, a time where we would be celebrating our country's history. A shame I can't spend it with my family, because Cindy's gone and Amanda's going to divorce me. I just hope I won't spend times like this all by myself. But on the plus side, I was able to find Lutwidge workshop, or what's left of it.

I checked the library on any information about Orrin and found an old newspaper dated back in 58. It says that there was a fire in a series of loft buildings on Broadway killing 19 people including two firemen. One of the buildings happened to be Lutwidge's old workshop. Now it states that there was some kind of chemical explosion in one of the buildings, causing it to spread through others. Ironically enough, that explosion came from that very workshop. But the thing that got me in a twist is that the fire started three months after he vanished. Hmm… I got a funny feeling that this was some kind of cover up, like Orrin knew something and was hiding some type of evidence. Well either way, the remains of the lofts are still standing and is scheduled to be demolished in two days. I should check it out before the bulldozers come and tear it down.

Ask for Lutwidge himself, I've talked to Roget a couple of times about him and she was completely irate. She said that he was an insane man, toying with people's lives. In fact, he was the one that sent her on that suicidal rescue mission in search of her father, spending three days digging out of the snow with her bare hands. She kept on telling me not to follow Lutwidge's trails, even sent me a letter and telegram to warn me. But whether she likes it or not, I have to follow this path. If what Lutwidge said is true, then there might be a chance I will locate Cindy.

_……..sigh…_

On a more personal note, my life outside my investigation is pretty much a roller coaster ride. I got a call from Charles Molley, the attorney for my wife Amanda. He explained that I have missed my appointment in divorce court, again. This is the second time I missed the summons, but I have a reason for it. What with gathering Intel about the missing girls and the Vanishing, I barely had the time settle the divorce. He stated that if this keeps up, there would be some serious consequences in the near future. He also said that I've been telephoning Amanda from time to time and didn't want me call her again, saying that if I have something to talk to her about it has to be through him. Damn that Molley.

Another thing that got me upset is the police. Today, I was on the way home when I stopped by a bulletin board outside of City Hall. On it there was some wanted notice that had my name on it. It said that I'm being accused of some violation on section 140.05, whatever that means. Looks like Stango is at it again, since his name is on the paper. It seems that he's trying to arrest me for something. For what? I'm just searching for my daughter is all! What does he have against me? Whatever the reason, the NYPD might be on to me and is searching the streets. This complicates my search. I have to find some way in heading to Lutwidge's old workshop and get what I need fast before the police take me into custody.

***Boom* *Bang * *Pow* *Pow* *Bam* *Bang * *Pow* *Boom***

Wow… Look at the fireworks… I wish my daughter was here to see it. She would be happy to watch the skies ignite in dazzling colors. Happy Forth of July Cindy. I promise, I will find you.

End Entry…

* * *

**Oh man… Looks like Meltzer has everyone against him. And what is he going to find in Lutwidge's burned down warehouse? You just gotta wait until the next entry is posted up. Please Review.**


	18. Being Watched

**Sorry everyone about another day delay, but I was proofreading another chapter for another story I am doing. Understand that I have a couple of stories that are in desperate need of an update. So if there is a day delay in this story, it could either be for college work, trips, or my other stories. Again, I apologize for this delay. Ask for the last chapter, got another review from bdun and he's saying I'm throwing this story for more loops than the teaser site. Understand that what I'm trying to do is to follow Meltzer's investigation through the website's archives. I might miss out on a couple of things, but at least I keep these entries intact. Now for this next entry, Mark searches through the burned down workshop of Lutwidge and found a few things that either could be helpful or not. But just as he was heading back home, he got himself into a whole lot of trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Eighteen: Being Watched

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, July 5th 1968.

It took awhile but I've managed get what I need to know if Rapture exists. At least I think… I was able to reach Lutwidge's workshop and could tell that it suffered a lot of damage. The fire from the explosion caused some extensive destruction. Broken chemical glasses, burned out tables, melted metal, the whole place looked like a war zone. I went into his office to see if there was anything I could look up. Turned out, his office was in much worse condition then the rest of the warehouse itself. The desk was completely destroyed and most of the papers were burned to a crisp. I then noticed that there was a fireproof metal box hidden behind the burned timbers of an old shelf. I opened the box and saw stacks of old reel-to-reel tapes, most of them damaged or melted due to the heat of the fire. Fortunately, there was one tape that was in good condition. I took that tape and a couple of papers that haven't been burned and placed them in my trench coat.

Throughout that trip, I thought it was a bit too easy. But I knew deep down inside my gut that I was being watched. Turns out, I was right. The moment I was leaving Lutwidge's workshop, I saw siren lights blinding my face. The moment I regained my vision, I saw three people in front of me, two of them were police officers, the other was a detective. Once my vision was cleared, I realized that the detective was Benny Stango and he had his beat up cops with him. They dragged me to their cop car and took me into the station for interrogation. They hit me with everything they got. Christ they almost had to douse me down with a rubber hose. Luckily, I remained cool throughout the whole thing didn't budge an inch. Once they gave up, Stango slapped me with a trespassing charge. I paid up the bail and left the station clean. Thank god they didn't find the tape or the papers in my coat, probably didn't know about them or knew it but didn't realize.

I was lucky I got out of that mess to begin with. But judging by what Stango said during the interrogation, he thinks that I must've had something to do with my daughter. Suspecting me for kidnapping her and locking her up someplace far away from here. Bull Shit! I'm looking for Cindy since day one and he suspects me for taking her? Complete and utter **BULL SHIT**! He also stated that I was a possible danger to everyone around me including myself. I wonder if he made contact with Amanda or my doctor. Well, either the case I got something from Lutwidge that could help explain Rapture, but if I ever get outside the house again, I better keep my eyes open and watch my step. As far as I'm concern, all eyes are on me and there are a lot of people against me.

End Entry…

* * *

**Whoa… Talk about a close call. I wonder what Meltzer's going to find in some of things he discovered in Lutwidge's place. Well, you got to wait and see for yourself. Hell, you might get a chance seeing a very important object that might be a grand importance. Please Review.**


	19. Lutwidge’s Puzzle Box

**Time for the next entry on this investigation. But first, let's see what bdun has to say on the last one. Apparently he thinks that I wrote it down that the police are interested in Meltzer. Well B, let me say that the police aren't suspecting Meltzer as a kidnapper. It is Stango who thinks that Meltzer kidnapped his own family member. And the police officers that were with him, well they work for him; at least that's what I think. Understand that this is not an angry complaint; I'm just trying to clear things up before moving on to the next entry. Speaking of which, Meltzer discovered more information about Lutwidge and headed back to the burned site to find a certain object that is of extreme importance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Nineteen: Lutwidge's Puzzle Box

Meltzer's audio log dated July 7th 1968.

I decided to give myself a bit of a break yesterday after what transpired between me and Stango. But I was able to look through some of the papers that Lutwidge had and find them pretty perplexing. From what I could understand, that workshop that was burned to the ground seems to be some sort of metal depot. I found a payment list describing yarns upon yarns of metal along with the high prices next to them. These metals include reinforce steel, I-beams, and sheet metal and the size of them along with the prices completely staggering. Hmm… A lot of metal for a steel company. I wonder where they take all of that. Also, I read what appears to be an apology letter to Roget from Orrin, claiming that he was sorry for sending her on a dangerous search and rescue mission like the avalanche in the Himalayas. Guess he sort of claimed his fault in that mess.

Speaking of which, Celeste kept on calling me, warning me not to trust Lutwidge or any of the clues that he left behind. I don't know if I want to listen to her to begin with. I know she wants me to not get involved with anything, but if I'm ever going to find my daughter, then Lutwidge might be the answer I need.

Anyways, after looking through the papers I decided to play the reel tape that was still in good condition, be that the others were damaged and beyond repair. Listening to the tape, he was the opener of the way, calling me the seeker of secret. Possible guess is that he's the messenger and I am the searcher. He also said that Rapture is close to heaven, but heaven isn't always in the heights. Don't know what that suppose to mean, but it could be some clue as to where Rapture is. But at the end of the message, he told me to find _'a three fold key with a seven fold lock'_. That I had no idea, but it could be connected to the workshop I've ransacked two days ago, maybe forgotten something that was under my nose the whole time.

So be that as it may, I decided to head back to the site at three in the morning and see if there was something I might have left behind. When I got there, I saw the demolition crews tearing down the burned lofts. Thank god they haven't reached the workshop yet. I also saw police officers watching the area; no doubt they could be working for Stango. Not wasting any time, I sneaked into the demolition site and entered the damaged workshop again without getting detection from the authorities. The moment I reentered Lutwidge's office, I searched high and low to see if there was something I didn't notice. An underground passage, a secret compartment, anything that could lead to something. To my surprise, I found a hidden hatchway beneath the floorboards and opened it up to find some kind of strange metal box. I took it out and left the workshop before the demolition crew got there and before the cops could see me.

Upon returning home, I put the box on my study desk and inspected it. It looks to me like some kind of vault, but there was no door and no combination lock. But the moment I touched it, one of the sides of the box shifted into what appears to be some kind of puzzle with knobs in various directions showing symbols, the same symbols I saw on the lunch box only there were fewer ones and three of them had the same pictures. I moment I saw that, I knew that it was some kind of puzzle box.

I wonder if Lutwidge left it back at the workshop so that someone would find it? And since I was the one who discovered it first, could it be possible that this could be some kind of test to reach Rapture? Well either way, I have to solve it if I'm ever going to know what's in it. The symbols are of course the ciphers in Cindy's book. I better use it again if I'm ever going to open it. Better call my wife too if she has our daughter's other code breaking book. With a puzzle box this complex, I need all the help I could get. Might take a while, but I'll manage it.

End Entry…

* * *

**Well, it looks like Mark was able to find the puzzle box. But what's in it I wonder? That question will be answered on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	20. The Red Queen

**This is the next entry for Mark Meltzer's investigation. Too bad it was a day late, had to visit my sister in New York yesterday and didn't have the time to put this all together. Not only that, but I had some kind of food poisoning from the dinner last night and had a huge case of diarrhea. I don't want to talk about the details but none of it wasn't too pretty. Any who… Bdun reviewed me again and was glad I was able to clear things up a bit. Though I'm quite surprised he doesn't remember about what the audio said. So here you go: the end result of the puzzle box.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty: The Red Queen

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, July 11th 1968

Took a few days solving this puzzle in Lutwidge's mysterious box, but I got it anyways. The puzzle in particular is quite a complicated one in itself. From what I could understand, every time I move one of the knobs to a different location, it sinks in and appears in another part of the puzzle. The only way it would disappear is that it goes under some kind of logo with the letter R on it. I gotta admit, the way Lutwidge created these complicated puzzles, he was a genius.

Ask for solving it, I think I knew what to put. Amanda was able to give me another one of Cindy's books via P.O. box and I used that as well as the other book I got to figure out what the symbols mean. Judging by the ciphers, the letters for the symbols consist of a Q, an N, a U, a D, an R, and three Es. After mixing the letters together I was able to solve it and put them in the proper order. So far, what I got were the words, _'red queen'_

Once I got the knobs to their proper orders, especially the E's which were the hardest because you had to put the order together in colors, I was able to solve the puzzle. But the moment I solved it, the box did something strange and opened up differently, showing what appears to be some kind of audio speaker with another message from Orrin.

Again, none of it doesn't make sense to me since it was complete jargon. But at the end of message, he told me to find the Red Queen's tomb. Possible guess, it must be another riddle to find Rapture. But where is the Red Queen's tomb and does it even exist? Hmm… This is going to take some time solving this one. Might get help.

End Entry…**

* * *

The Red Queen's tomb… Sounds like Meltzer's got a lot of work to do. How's he going to find it? Let's see when we reach our next chapter. Please Review.**


	21. Forgeries

**On this next entry of the investigation, Mark discovered there is more to Lutwidge then he thought. What secrets was Lutwidge hiding? Let's read and find out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-One: Forgeries

Mark Meltzer's audio log dated July 19th 1968.

Turns out that finding the Red Queen's tomb isn't as easy as I thought. In order to find this tomb, if it even exists, I need to know the location of the place. And when you live on a planet that has land on both sides, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Fortunately, I have contacts that could help me find this tomb. And to do that, I need to find more information about Lutwidge.

Luckily one contact, Jeremiah Lynch, knows about Orrin. In fact he was a good friend with him before he disappeared. He gave Lynch a large number of forgeries for years involving shell companies, false names, business practices, the works. Lynch also stated on the phone that like all other genius's Lutwidge was a big fan of Alice in Wonderland. Huh… Guess that could explain the reference of the Red Queen since there is a character of the Red Queen in the book. Anyways, Lynch gave all the papers he got about Lutwidge and sends them to my mailing address. Once I got them, I looked through his research and was amazed by all of it.

From what I could piece together, Lutwidge owned multiple businesses. Not only he operated Scarlet Sovereign but he also owned a publishing company called Liddell & Lewis and real estate corporation called Lutwidge Property MGMT.

In this real estate company, Lutwidge must've owned a couple of buildings. These buildings include commercial offices in New York, a residential duplex in Queens, an entire street in Park Ave., and his own import-export warehouse near the Hudson River. These places might have been shell companies Lutwidge owned before he vanished and the price tags on each of them were completely expensive. The guy was wealthy after all. Of course, these buildings are run down now since Lutwidge was dropped off the radar and they are now completely abandon with the exception of drug addicts and homeless people. Might have to look into those houses if they have a connection to the Red Queen's tomb.

Ask for his publishing company, he went by another name called Orsin Orville Liddell, probably changed his name to keep his identity discrete. There was another person on this publishing company called Ogdred O. Lewis, hence the company name Liddell & Lewis Publishing, but I don't think you see these two people in the same room. My guess is that the names have the same first letters, two Os and one L. This could explain the false names Orrin used to avoid any contact with the media. Anyways books he did, mostly involve code breaking puzzles and problem solving riddles. In fact, the two books Cindy had belonged to the same company. Hmm… I find this a bit of a coincidence.

Obviously all the businesses he worked on were pretty popular and he made millions of dollars during his time. But that was until he suddenly disappeared when he was looking into the Vanishing and believed he had discovered _'true rapture'_. Plus he left his businesses in disorder and had no heirs to take over them, which led to a series of unemployments and bankruptcies that ultimately shut down in the end. It's like he was suppose to come back but there was no word since his disappearance.

Hmm…

I wonder if Lutwidge left something in any of those abandon buildings like the burnt down workshop at Broadway where I found his puzzle box. There's got to be some kind of clue to Rapture or one of those buildings could be the tomb of the Red Queen. I better check each of the buildings he used to own to see for myself. Better be careful though, after what happened with Stango I got to keep my eyes open at all times. Cops must be everywhere by now and I don't want to get sent back to the precinct for another interrogation. Must make a move now.

End Entry…**

* * *

This is getting interesting by the minute. Wonder what he's going to find in one of the buildings Lutwidge owned. Bet it's something good. Stay tune and find out. Please Review.**


	22. The Looking Glass

**Another chapter coming up. Man I can't believe I made it this far from this story. Most of the other stories that I'm doing take a while. Sometimes three months, sometimes five, heck, it might take me to complete a chapter in a year or so. Still, I think this story is easy because I am able to complete each chapter and post them up on Fanfiction in a day, even if it gets late. I don't know though if I could finish this story before the release of Bioshock 2 in two weeks. But if it goes down like that and I get the game, which I preordered at Gamestop by the way, I might let you in on how it went. Now from the last chapter, I got two reviews from bdum and he's enjoying my story so far. But strangely enough, there had been a bit of an absence from Big Sister K as of late. She did state in one review that she was going to take a break from writing these reviews and let someone else take over. But it's been two weeks since she talked about it. I just hope she reviews soon and see how I'm doing so far. Now back to the story. On the next entry, Mark has discovered something in one of the shell building Lutwidge bought. What did he find? Read and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Two: The Looking Glass

Audio log of Mark Meltzer dated July 22nd 1968.

I've spent a couple of days searching through the buildings Lutwidge owned when he was working for his real estate company and found nothing but the occasional cobwebs and scattered furnisher. Had to even avoid detection from the authorities too just so I could sneak in with out getting spotted. After all that searching, I finally found the Red Queen's tomb.

It was an old abandon warehouse near the loading docks at Battery Park. The place was completely deserted with signs of deteriorating exterior and stacks of moldering boxes that was filled with god knows what. Whatever was in there, it was possible that the scavengers were here or the usual rat infestation. Though finding this tomb was a bit of a challenge. I've been searching through the boxes, offices, even multiple storage facilities, but still nothing. I was about to give up until I entered one of the restrooms to take a piss; at least I was lucky they have working plumbing there. But the moment I entered, I discovered one of the toilet stalls being blocked off by loose timbers. Curious I tore the timbers away and investigate the stall to see what was important. That's when I saw a small compartment door colored in red. This brought me to the conclusion that I've found the Red Queen's tomb.

It was a little hard to open so I picked up a crow bar and pry it out. When I unlocked it, I saw some kind of large mirror set attached to the wall. Humph… Guess that's supposed to be Orrin's own looking glass. Well humorous as it is, I decided to go through the looking glass, by smashing it open with a rag wrapped around my hand. There I saw three distinct items resting in a hollow wall. The first item was a map of some kind, but there were no landmarks or no direction. All that was there was a blank blue paper with multiple different paths with them all leading up to a triangle in the north. The second thing I found was another reel tape, probably another one of Lutwidge's message. But the third one that got me interested was some strange jewelry box, painted in gold with a design of a tree on the lid. Thinking this was the biggest lead I had in a while, I took a box that wasn't damaged from the warehouse and put those items in it.

I was heading back home after my discovery until, of course, I was stopped by a bunch of cops. Thankfully they weren't Stango's crooked task force, just average everyday run of the mill dock cops. They took my box and checked to see what I took from the warehouse. Once they checked it out, they thought I was one of those scavengers and a complete nut job. I decided to play the part and told them I was completely harmless. They were able to let me go, but I knew they have one hell of a story to talk about at the police station. Pretty sure Stango would hear about it and check that warehouse, thinking I might have taken my daughter there, perhaps murdered her. Stupid motherfucker…

Back the task at hand, I was able to get back home and checked out the contents in the box, placed the map on the wall next to my research map and played the reel. Of course it was Lutwidge, giving me more gibberish and rhymed through most of it. Talking about Rapture not being a myth, the lunar lady bracing the shorelines with her gifts, something would be revealed from the icy triangle, and not to be late. None of it didn't made sense, but the end he did state something about secrets being revealed. There could be more clues in finding Cindy.

Now the third item, the jewelry box, is a whole lot different. Again there was no lock to open it just like the puzzle box, but the moment I touched it, the lid started to light up and one dot soon after. I was curious by this and pushed on that litted dot. That moment, two lights appeared, the first one I touched and another one in a different location. This must be another one of Lutwidge's puzzle boxes he built, probably that of memory. This box must be important. I have to solve this if I am able to know what contents are inside.

End Entry…

* * *

**And so the third puzzle box is revealed. I'm starting to enjoy doing these entries. Now what is inside this next box? Wait for the next chapter to come up. Please Review.**


	23. Co Ordinance

**What is it this time? The third or forth day delay? I apologize for this yesterday. It's just that I've been cleaning the house, going to college late, then karate. It had been a complicated day. Now with my spring semester up, this could take a while. Fortunately, these are late classes so I have time to write these chapters down and update them later in the night when I get back. Now to my reviews, I finally got a review from Big Sister K. I could tell that she was surprised that she hadn't review in a while, but at least she was reading it. Now she will review me after the next two or three chapters. Thanks K. On this next entry, Mark was finally able to open the second puzzle box Lutwidge left behind. What secret is inside this box? Let's read to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Three: Co-Ordinance

July 25th, 1968. Mark Meltzer's audio log.

Been a few days, but I was able to solve this second puzzle box. Like what I said before, this puzzle box solely concentrated on memory. All I had to do is push one green light and another one would appear in a different location. Sounds easy right? Wrong! Every time I pushed these lights, it gets harder and harder to find the new one. And if I pushed the wrong light, it starts all over again. So it kind of boggles my mind from time to time. Fortunately, I found a way to solve this puzzle. All I had to do is to take picture after picture of the puzzle box with my camera just to search for the new light on the lid before and after. And to my surprise, it actually worked.

Once I solved the puzzle, I got another message from Lutwidge. Again, none of it didn't make any sense, but he did say that I have found the key that leads to the sea. And that if I am lost in the coast with the treasures of Rapture surrounding me, all I had to do is to take notes. I hate it when Orrin says these riddles, hard to understand them.

Back to the puzzle… When the message was finished, the jewelry box opened up but it didn't reveal anything. However it did show what appears to be another contraption Lutwidge created. It looked like some type of keypad with ten columns across and three rows down and each of them had a variety of numbers that involve time, degree, and length, not to mention pictures of a sun below the time and arrows going in different directions below to the other numbers. The moment I touched one key, it plays a piano note and lit up two different ones in a color. Each key I pressed played more notes and revealed more places in a variety of colors. When I was looking through it, I begin to realize that these are co-ordinance to some place, or places if you will. Got me a fresh piece of paper and wrote down these co-ordinance. Let me read them out loud.

_'Eh hem…'_

6:41 – 33 degrees 53' South, 131 degrees 16' East.  
5:43 – 53 degrees 57' North, 10 degrees 52' East.  
6:03 – 44 degrees 4' North, 12 degrees 34' East.  
6:15 – 52 degrees 7' North, 4 degrees 17' East.  
6:28 – 43 degrees 41' North, 7 degrees 15' East.  
5:37 – 50 degrees 49' North, 0 degrees 8' West.  
6:54 – 41 degrees 22' North, 2 degrees 11' East.  
5:58 – 40 degrees 35' North, 73 degrees 30' West.  
5:55 – 46 degrees 16' North, 123 degrees 9' West.  
6:11 – 34 degrees 0' North, 118 degrees 29' West.

The other thing that got my attention was the on the lids' other side was a small gold plaque with the numbers 08/08 on it. I wonder where these location points lead? It's strange that these co-ordinances would go to different directions, yet there's no telling where it is. Could it be connected to that blank map I found? I might have to talk to Inman about this, he has connections to people that works on a variety of charts and they could be helpful for something like this.

End Entry…**

* * *

All right for the record, how I solve that puzzle was by using my digital camera and take pictures of the lights. Then flipped them back and forth to see where the new light was located. It was a bit time consuming and drains out the battery power, but it got the job done. Also, I'm beginning to wonder if Meltzer's job somewhat involves photography. Cause I saw a couple of photographs he took on the site and thought there was a coincidence. Anyways, at least he has somewhat of a lead. But where do those co ordinance lead to? The next chapter will give you an answer. Please Review.**


	24. The Frozen Triangle

**Okay… I promised you guys updated chapters daily. But unfortunately, there was an error on the documents manager page on Fanfiction and there's no telling when it's going to be fixed. I'm sorry for this sudden development and understand that I have no control over this mess. But I will still write down these chapters and when it comes back on, I'll post all the entries I can write. I promise. On this next entry of the investigation, one of Mark's contacts was able to determine of the location of the points and when it will take place. Also, Meltzer gets a realization of what the triangle on the map he found means.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Four: The Frozen Triangle

This is Mark Meltzer's audio log dated July 31st 1968.

So I talked to Inman and explained to him the co-ordinance I found in one of Lutwidge's puzzle boxes. His reaction was completely staggering. He told me that the charts I told him was ahead of us. Like they were going to take place in the near future or something. But he told me that he would have someone working on the locations. A few days later I got a letter from him along with an attachment and said that someone found the locations of the co-ordinance. The attachment is a list of what appears to be beach locations as well as the times of when it's going to take place. Let me read the list out loud.

_'eh hem…'_

Bondi Beach (Sydney, Australia) 6:41 A.M.  
Paltio Beach (Lubeck, Germany) 5:43 A.M.  
Rimini Beach (Italy) 6:03 A.M.  
Scheveningen Beach (The Hague, Netherlands) 6:15 A.M.  
Bay of Angels (Nice, France) 6:28 A.M.  
Brighton Beach (England) 5:37 A.M.  
Barceloneta Beach (Spain) 6:54 A.M.  
Jones Beach (New York) 5:56 A.M.  
Kitsilano Beach (Vancouver, Canada) 5:55 A.M.  
Santa Monica (California) 6:11 A.M.

Another thing that one of Inman's men discovered is that these locations would take place August the eighth, just eight to nine days from today. I find these beach locations quite interesting. They are all close to the sea and they're around popular cities and towns. But then, I started to remember the blank map I got from the abandon warehouse and started to trace the map with a geographical map that's the same size. When I'm finished, I soon found out that these locations are just as accurate as what the jewelry box had said. But the biggest thing I discover is that these points lead right up to the triangle in the North Atlantic Ocean.

I immediately remembered I've seen this before and check my books to find the one I'm looking for. I got it right in my hand now. About a month ago, Lynch gave me a so-called popular book called The Frozen Triangle by Carlton Rede. He said that the book contains vital information, I say its just one of those books that fool to readers mind into believing there is such a thing as a triangle in the North Atlantic Ocean. It's almost similar to that of the Bermuda Triangle where ships and planes entered this place and vanished out of thin air. But the moment I looked through the book, I began to realize some things that might be true.

For example, in one of Orrin's reel tape that the Bellman's chart would reveal what the icy triangle conceals. In the book, there was a picture of a blank map that talks about captain who founded this map that could take he and his crew to where they want to go. So it would appear that Lutwidge isn't insane as I thought he was. He's pretty much an intelligent individual using this chart to help put together the location point of the beaches. Also, I got a funny feeling that this Frozen Triangle seems to be connected to Rapture. Hell, I think Rapture is somewhere within the triangle to begin with. But what is Rapture anyways? Is it an island, a man made city that's been kept a secret, some kind of code, or something else?

In any case, August eight is coming up soon. I'm surprised I was able to know of this. I need to get to one of the beach points to see what I could find. Jones Beach isn't far from here, might want to investigate it. I also need to contact my other informants and tell them to go to those beach locations if they're not busy. Who knows, maybe these points could lead me to Rapture and Cindy.

End Entry…

* * *

**And we all know where this is going folks. On the next chapter, he makes the final preparations in heading to Jones Beach. What will he say about this and his personal life? Stay tune and Please Review.**


	25. Final Preparations

**In this next entry, Meltzer gets ready to head to Jones Beach to find out what treasures Lutwidge was saying. But while he does that, he gets a remembrance and felt sorry for his wife.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Five: Final Preparations

Meltzer's audio diary, August 7th 1968, a day before the 8th.

It's almost that time. I kept the date on the calendar for a few days. This is where I'm going to head to Jones Beach to find out if Rapture exists or not. I'm going to take my camera and this tape recorder just to keep track on my progress. Thankfully, the leg is nearly heeled up to walk down the beach. Don't need my crutches to get me around anymore.

I've also taken the liberty of calling my other contacts and told them of the beach locations and see if they will head to any of them. Few are able to reach it on that day. Phil will head to the Santa Monica Beach in California. He's attending this UFO convention somewhere in the dessert and will have the time to check out that location. Celeste is heading for the Bay in Niece, France, though she was a bit hesitant about this. She thinks it could be another one of Orrin's crazy games and I couldn't blame her after what transpired back in the Himalayas. Broder's going to the Paltio Beach in Germany. He believes he has a lead of one of the Vanishing, Tenenbaum, and he is in need of a break from searching. And Lynch will take the Brighton Beach in England. He's there promoting his new book and would love to check it out. So then, everything is set for tomorrow.

_……………….sigh…_

On a more personal note, I would like to talk about Amanda. I wanted to talk to her about taking her to that beach, since I believed this could be the lead to where Cindy is. Unfortunately, I didn't have the guts to say it. She barely talks to me since the divorce and even if I did call I would be listening to her attorney, Molley. And I know what he's going to say…

_"Good day Mr. Meltzer, this is Molley. I wanted to inform you that you've missed another court date over your search for you daughter. Please understand that it is hopeless that you will ever find her and admit the fact that she's already dead. Blah, blah, blah…"_

That stupid attorney doesn't have any idea on what I'm trying to do. I know my daughter is alive and she's somewhere on this planet. She might even be in Rapture for all I care. Still, it would be nice going back to Jones Beach. Hadn't been there in a while, with my family. I remember all those time. Like when me and Amanda was watching the sun set on the pier, Cindy's first time swimming in the ocean, and that one time she and my wife buried me in the sand and leaved my head out to breath. Ah… That brings back a lot of memories. Too bad they're over now and whatever I'm going to find on the beach will ultimately bring back new ones. I should get going if I'm ever going to be there at the precise time. Better get the money for the bus fare back and forth. See you in Jones Beach.

End Entry…**

* * *

It would appear he's ready to investigate that beach. But what is he going to find and will he get caught? You better wait until the next chapter just to see. Please Review.**


	26. Jones Beach

**Well here it is, the day that Meltzer gets to see what surprises are in store for him on Jones Beach. But on the way, he meets up with someone he wished he didn't have. What's bound to happen? Take a look.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Six: Jones Beach

***waves crashing*  
*seagulls squawking***

Okay, I'm at the sandy shores of Jones Beach, the date is August 8th 1968, and the time will be 5:56 in the morning right about… Now!

…………………….

Hmm…

Nothing to report so far. Guess I should've looked at the co-ordinance a little more. Oh well, better start walking around if I'm ever going to find anything.

You know, I waited for this day to come in a while. I mean August 8th isn't much of a holiday and all, but this is the day I get to see if there is a lead to Rapture. I didn't have any sleep in the past few days and I'm feeling kinda groggy. Good thing that I closed my eyes while I was on the bus. The trip was a little long but it was worth it. Might head to the coffee shop in town and get something that's extra strength.

No sign of anything yet. I'm pretty sure that Lutwidge said that there was some kind of treasure from Rapture that was watched up upon the shores or something. Maybe Celeste was right… Maybe this was another goose hunt Orrin created to fool me. Still, I'll wait a couple of more minutes and if anything doesn't turn up, I might as well head back ho-

Whooooaaaaaaaa!!!

***thud***

…………………….

_'cough, cough, cough…'_

Hey!! Watch where you going you no good-

Huh?

That's strange… Looks like there's a group of people gathering around where the boat display is. Wonder what's going on there? Might wanna take a look and see for myself.

…………………….

_"Where did they come from?"_

_"I don't know. You think someone from a winery dumped these on purpose."_

_"I don't think so. I never heard of this wine before."_

_"How many do you think there are? Forty?"_

_"I'm guessing around fifty?"_

_"Mommy, I found another one!"_

_"Don't touch them honey! You don't know where they come from."_

Excuse me… Coming through… Pardon…

_"What's in these bottles anyways? All I can see is paper."_

_"You think someone left a message in there?"_

_"Don't know. There appears to be three different papers in there."_

Whoa… This is unexpected. Looks like there are wine bottles all scattered around the shore. There must be about fifty or sixty of them. This is very interesting… Better take a couple of pictures and take one of the bottles before they're gone.

***snap***

***snap***

***snap***

***police siren***

Oh no… Just what I need…"

_"This is the NYPD. Everyone clear the beach immediately. Shows over folks, nothing to see here."_

What a way to end this with the cops here. Must grab one of the bottles quick and scat before they catch me.

…………………….

Got one! Now I have to get to the bus station and head home. Let's hope no one finds me here or else I'm in deep-

_"Well look who decided to come and see this event. Good morning Meltzer, it's been a while."_

Detective Stango… Why am I not surprised? What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have some criminals to round up?

_"Oh ho! You're a laugh riot Meltzer. I got a call that there was a disturbance in Johns Beach this morning. Had to head down there and see what the commotion was about. But it looks like I found it right in front of my face. Why are you here in the wee hours of the morning?"_

Just watching the sunrise on the beach. What is that a criminal offense?

_"Detective, is there something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong. Just saying hello to an old friend of mine. … Hmm… You mind telling me what are you doing with that?"_

With what?

_"The wine bottle in your hand. Are you in a drunken binge or something?"_

_"I don't think he's drunk detective. There are some bottles left on the beach here. People must be taking them for themselves."_

_"Really? Well that's quite bizarre. Speaking of that Meltzer, I checked out that Sovereign warehouse up at Battery Park. You know, the same warehouse the dock cops found you coming out of. I'm sure you got my message the other day."_

Yeah, I got your message…

_"They say that you took a few things in the warehouse. A jewelry box, some kind of tape, and a map that doesn't show much. What are you up to Meltzer?"_

You know what I'm up to Stango. I'm searching for my daughter!

_"Oh right, your little girl. Well Meltzer, let me say that you've been acting suspicious lately. Walking around the middle of the night, avoiding the police, keeping things to yourself, none of it doesn't add up. I bet you're trying to hide something from me."_

Now what are you trying to say detective?

_"I'm saying that you have something to do with your daughter's disappearance. That's what I'm saying. I've seen this stuff before. A family member or friend that says they're missing someone close to their heart, they loose contact to the outside world, then they keep to themselves until it all catches up to them."_

So you're saying that I am responsible in taking my daughter, or worse killed her?!

_"Something like that yeah. That is why I taken the liberty in searching that warehouse you were in and find the body of your daughter. Didn't find anything though. But I know I'm getting close."_

Now you hold on just a god damn minute! I haven't done anything to her and you know that. Some creature took her and sent her someplace far away from here! I have proof!!

_"Yeah, proof that involves blurred out pictures and false descriptions. That would work… I know your hiding something from me Meltzer. It will be a matter of time before I find what I'm looking for and believe me, I can't wait to take you in and put you in jail for the rest of your life. Understand?"_

Yeah Stango, I do understand.

_"Good…"_

_"Detective, should we apprehend him or something. He is a witness in all of this right?"_

…………………….

_"Naw, let him go. He had been interrogated long enough before. You're free to go Mark. You can keep that bottle of yours as a souvenir if you want. Enjoy your trip here in Jones Beach and good luck on the divorce filing."_

Thanks detective, I'll be more careful next- Wait… What? How do you know I have a divorce with my wife?

_"I've been following your trials with your wife for months now. Just trying to know more about my clients when I'm on the case. I can tell you've been missing a couple of dates lately. Personally, you should worry about your divorce filing now and your investigation later. Have a nice day Meltzer."_

…………………….

I can't believe this! He knew of the divorce? Has my wife or Molley talked to him about it? Argh… The nerve of him to talk about that and- Wait, has this tape recorder been on the whole time?

Shit, shit shit…

* * *

**Talk about cutting it close. At least he got what he needed, whatever it was. The next chapter will explain it all. Please Review.**


	27. The Way to Rapture

**Yet another delay day… My apologies for this folks, it was a busy day with morning work and college. But there was another reason as to why I didn't do the next entry yesterday. I don't know if anyone notice it, but there was a Wiki page that is all about Bioshock. That's right! A site that walks about the two games and the rumored third one that should be coming out in the near future. They explain about all the characters, the environments, the items, just about everything. They even had a site that talks about Something in the Sea, giving every detail based on timeline and characters. What I was surprised about is that I have discovered how to unlock the rest of the puzzle box. I managed to complete the puzzle in one night and right before the release of Bioshock 2, which is going to come out next week. So if you guys are stuck on the puzzle box midway and can't wait for someone to post up and solutions on YouTube, I say google it and they will get you to the proper site. Now for the story, got another review from Big Sister K and she said she couldn't wait for what Meltzer found on the shores of Jones Beach. Well K, you get your answer on this next entry, where Mark takes a look at what he discovered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Seven: The Way to Rapture

Audio log of Mark Meltzer dated August 9th 1968.

Was able to leave Jones Beach in one piece. Couldn't believe that Stango was there investigating the disturbance around the shores. Thank goodness he let me off with a warning rather then dragging my ass back to the precinct for more of the cops version of twenty questions. Suffered enough as it is. I was also lucky I got this treasure Lutwidge talked about on his second reel tape. Though I find it disappointed that it wasn't anything I was expecting, just some bottle that was watched up on the shore. Or was it.

I took the time to examine the bottle, figure out what it was and where it came from. But it wasn't anything I saw before. For one thing, it looked just like the usual wine bottles, with the same shape and texture, but the name and the company I never heard of before. The label on the front said it was called Arcadia Merlot circa 1958 and was created by a company called Worley Winery. There is a picture on the label showing what appears to be city of some kind. Obviously this is the same picture from the record cover I received at the beginning of July. But at the bottom of the label, there was a small message that says, _'Property of Rapture'_. Hmm… It would seem that this wine bottle might have belonged to Rapture and might have been swimming in the water for quite a while, judging by the sea water residue that was covered. I'm surprised it could even float that long.

The other thing that got me of interest was what was inside the wine bottle. There was no liquid of any kind of course, but there are some papers inside it. Somewhat of a message in a bottle. I tried to pull the bottle open with a wine bottle opener, but with the bottle remaining on the sea for god knows how long the cork was a little difficult to open. I managed to open it though with much effort. I got the papers out of the bottle and looked at each of them. Apparently two of them looked like ads of some kind and the third looks to be like an invite.

The two advertisements don't look like anything I've seen before. From what I could see is that they are promoting some kind of product called Plasmids. One ad shows a Plasmid called Electro-Bolt and showed a man shooting lightning from his hand to power up a variety of electronics. The second one promotes another Plasmid called Decoy and it talks about a guy named Chuck who uses this product to go out with a variety of woman, some sort of womanizer if you will. I never heard of anything like this before and believe to be some kind of forgery like all of Lutwidge's business practices. But what makes these two ads the same is that the Plasmids were created by the same company called Ryan Industries. The name sounded very familiar. Could it be connected to the first of The Vanishing, Andrew Ryan?

Of course, I got my answer the moment I checked the invite that came in the bottle. The picture showed the same city designs but has a hand tightened to a fist, rising up out of the city. Above it is a greeting that says, _'Welcome to Rapture'_. I got interested by this and flipped the paper to the other side where it had a message. Reading this message I could tell that it was talking about building a new kind of city built upon the principles of free enterprise, total independence, and creative freedom. It also states that the best and brightest of Earth will build a new tomorrow for the human race. I find all of it strange to tell you the truth. A city that has no restrictions on anything at all? That sounded familiar… But of course the person who signed on the invite was of course Andrew Ryan himself.

Hmm…

This gets me a thinking, is Ryan somehow connected to Rapture? Did he discovered it, built it, or dreamed it? This open up a lot of questions then answering some of it. I don't know about Rapture, but at least I know Cindy is somewhere in that city. The kidnapper must've taken her there for some strange reason. But I need to find this city and to do that; I have to see if its related to the Frozen Triangle or better yet, Lutwidge puzzle box may have some kind of answer. Orrin might have discovered Rapture and moment he disappeared ten years ago and if he did find it, then I will! I must find Cindy! I must find her! It is the way! The way to Rapture!!!

* * *

**Sounds like Meltzer is getting closer to his daughter. But how is he going to find it though? Maybe the next chapter could explain some things. Please Review.**


	28. Nowhere Fast

**Before I start with the next chapter, I want to let everyone know that a new trailer for Bioshock 2 was just release last night on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and I got to say, it was completely amazing. If you didn't have the chance in seeing the trailer for yourself, just go to Youtube and search for that trailer. You won't be disappointed. Now on this next entry, Meltzer is stuck on how to find Rapture and believes that there is more to Lutwidge's puzzle box then he thinks. Would a phone call from one of his clients be the key to solving this? You have to read it for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Eight: Nowhere Fast

Meltzer's Audio Log, August 17th 1968.

Well, I guess I'm officially stumped at the moment. After discovering the bottles that have watched up on the shore of Jones Beach, I knew my main objective is to find Rapture. And the reason why I need to find it is because I believe my daughter is somewhere in that city. Unfortunately, finding this city isn't as easy as it sounds. No city like that is ever on a map and Ryan, who I believe to be the very person who built or founded this city, certainly kept it a secret to the world. So my best option was to find the answer in the puzzle box Lutwidge left behind. But I don't know where to begin with it since the speaker still exists and there is no button or level to unlock it.

***ring***

Hmm… Maybe this speaker isn't just a speaker at all. There could be a microphone or something…

***ring***

Yeah… That could be it. Maybe that speaker is the second layer of the puzzle box.

***ring***

If you could say a certain password into the speaker or a certain kind of sound, it might open up and reveal an answer, or perhaps the key to Rapture.

***ring***

But what password or sound might work on it? Rapture or Ryan? No that's too easy. Maybe I should play Rapture anthem again, but then again, I don't think that would work since Cindy's voice is at the end.

***ring***

Maybe it could be of something else…

***ring***

Argh… For crying out loud! Who's calling me at a time like this?

***ring* *click***

_"Hi, you have reached the Meltzer's resident. No ones home at the time being, so please leave a message after the beep and will call you back soon."_

***beep***

_"Mark old boy! Ha ha, Jeremiah Lynch here, old man. So... I gather from your message that old Lutwidge has stumped you with one of his juiced puzzles. Well, maybe I can help. He once told me that if I ever wanted to follow him, that there was a key I'd never find, because I'm always off key! Ha ha."_

_Oh, What shall we do with the drunken sailor!  
__What shall we do with the drunken sailor!  
__What shall we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning!  
__Hooray and up she rises, hooray and up she rises!  
__Hooray and up she rises, early in the morning!_

***click***

Huh… Drunken sailor… You know I think that just might work.

* * *

**Well it would appear that Mark has found a way in unlocking the second part of Lutwidge's puzzle. But what would the results be like. That will be answered on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	29. Drunken Sailor

**Okay, understandable that I made another delay on this story. But there are two reasons in why I didn't do it. For one, I didn't get enough sleep for the night and for two, I had a late college class to get to. This might happen every Thursday and I would apologize in advance in the near future. Back to the story, got one review from bdun and the hits in the hit counter just keeps on coming. Let's see what would happen on the next chapter, where Meltzer solves the second part of Lutwidge's puzzle box.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Twenty-Nine: Drunken Sailor

Audio log of Mark Meltzer, August 19th 1968.

I did it… I cracked the second layer of the puzzle box Lutwidge left behind. It wasn't much but it was easy.

Two days ago, Lynch called me and gave me a tip of the second puzzle, saying that there was a key I never solve, because I'm always off key. Then he singed a song called _"What should we do with a drunken sailor?"_ That's when I remember the message Orrin left the moment I unlocked the jewelry box. He did say that the sea has its own strange song and I had to listen and take notes. He also states that he was lolling on a drunken ecstasy. This was the key that I need to open the second layer.

I headed to the music shop around town and asked for a music sheet of Drunken Sailor. As luck would have it, they got the song sheet and it was the last of them they had. Once I paid for it, I rushed back home and study the song sheet. I thought I would sing into the microphone built into the speaker to unlock it. But when I sing it, it didn't work. I started to wonder what I did wrong. Suddenly, I remember the keypad inside the jewelry box. The moment I push each key, a piano note came out of it and a variety colors. I started to push each key and studied each color and note individually. After studying each note, I knew what must be done.

I placed the puzzle box next to the jewelry box and begin playing Drunken Sailor on the piano pad. The moment I finished two verses, I heard a click on the puzzle box and knew that I unlock the second part. Unfortunately, completed one part got another one. There seems to be a third layer of the box that I need to unlock this time. This is really getting me frustrated. But then, I remember the first message Lutwidge left. A three-fold key with a seven-fold lock. It would appear that the puzzle box has seven layers hidden within and I've only unlocked two. That would mean I have to solve five more puzzles in order to see what's in the box. That's easier said then done.

The third part of the puzzle has a 4x4 grid with random ciphers on them and next to them is a thin rectangular screen. Every time I pressed two of the ciphers, a different cipher appears on the screen. And when I get the wrong answer, Lutwidge's voice appears and gave me a tip that involves multiple riddles. None of which didn't make sense. Looks like I better study each of these riddles and use Cindy's codebooks to solve this puzzle. Might take a while, but I'm five steps away from finding my daughter.

End Entry…

* * *

**Two down, five to go I guess. Well while Meltzer's trying to solve this next puzzle, he begins to discover something about Rapture that is similar to a story article he got. What is this about? Stay tune. Please Review.**


	30. Utropolis

**Well this is a pretty interesting day, even if it was another delay. Got three reviews, one from bdun and two from a new person whose name is ProjectXanatos. As far as I know it, he likes the story and would like to see it continue on. Of course there was the fact that I made an error and said it was _'Scarlet Sovereign'_ and not _'Scarlet Incorporated'_. I can pretty much understand that and thought it was another name for it. And for that, I apologize. Ask for bdun, I'm surprised that he didn't solve the third layer of the puzzle box. At least he knows it has to be a crustacean creature and Youtube should have some info section that talks about it. At least we got Bioshock Wiki to help us solve the puzzles. Let's hope he finds the website before I reach that part. So on the next entry, Mark makes a sudden, yet unexpected discovery about Rapture and it involves a story he got a while back. What could this mean?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty: Utropolis

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, August 22nd 1968.

Still trying to solve the third layers of the puzzle box. Gets harder and harder by the minute. But this isn't what I want to talk about.

Yesterday I got a call from Phil Isadore and he seemed upset about something. He did an interview with Lex Harlen, the editor of Visionary Wonder, a magazine that involves stories of UFOs, mythical areas, all the usual bull shit. Anyways, Phil was at the Annual Boulder Saucer Convention and he was interviewing Lex about one of the stories in the magazine called Utropolis that was written by R. Killian Quain.

On a side note, Phil gave me those stories months ago thinking that it has a connection to any aquatic or marine like theories. All I say about this is the story is just like another of those silly stories the paranoid believes. I was able to read through bits of it though and from what I could understand is that Utropolis is a city at the bottom of the ocean and had all this technology that is way advance then ours. I didn't read the rest since all of it is completely make believe.

Back to the Phil, he did his interview with Lex and got him rethinking a lot of questions. He then told me that he delivered a package to my house that has the reel tapes of the interview and the magazine that has the latest chapters of Utropolis. I got the package, but I didn't touch it yet. I don't think any of that has some meaning. But when I got the call from Isadore, knowing how terrible he sounded, I decided to check the box out, just to keep him happy for a little bit.

Looking into the contents, I noticed that most of it talks about the author. Killian Quain is somewhat of a strange man. According to this behind the scenes article, he came into Harlen's office and showed him what he believed to be the truth. Obviously the truth involves multiple rough copies of the story he put together. And when Lex read it all, he find it quite interesting. Of course Lex said in all the reel tapes that Isadore recorded that Quain was a lunatic, judging by his description. Even his name is somewhat of a mystery. Hell, the R in his name stands for Rod but there's a slash on the O. He said that the slash meant he was Norwegian, I don't know if that's true.

Anyways, I listened into the whole interview and could tell that the reason why Lex wanted to put the story in the magazine was to just make a good buck off of it. Ironically, I worked well. Subscribers had been sending letter to Quain about the story and it made thousands of dollars. But the one thing that got me was that this wasn't the real story.

Harlen did read the rough copies and thought it was good money making business, but since he was the editor of it he did some editing, heavy editing. Hell, he changed just about everything from the characters, the locations, the plot. Most of this Lex made up all by himself, even the name of the underwater city. But before the interview was over, Phil asked what was the cities actual name. Lex, being the truthful man that he is told Isadore that the name of the city was Rapture…

……………hmm…

I played the end of the interview over and over again and started to realize a few things that I experienced. The mysterious kidnapper taking all the girls, the washed up bottles that appear all over the beach, the Vanishing, the Frozen Triangle, Ryan… All of this is connected to one place and one place only. Rapture… I've always wondered what Rapture was and where was it, and now I know that it's actually a city on the ocean floor. This was in fact obvious that this mysterious record I got said something about a city in the ocean's deep and Poseidon's floor. Has Quain ever been to Rapture? What did he see that he leaved so soon? Is he connected to Lutwidge in any way? I have to find out more info about this guy, maybe see if there is a back story or something. Whatever he's hiding maybe the key into locating Rapture and my daughter.

End Entry…

* * *

**Oh… This is getting pretty interesting. Now he knows that Rapture is an underwater city. Problem is he needs to know where it is. Can he find Quain and get an answer out of him? Just wait until the next chapter. Please Review.**


	31. Lutwidge’s Alive!

**Been another busy day here at home, so there was another delay. Anyways, today is a big day though, the release of Bioshock 2!!! _Woooooooooooo!!!_ I've been waiting for this game in months and now it's finally out. Got my preorder receipt with me and I'm on the way to Gamestop to pick it up. But before I do, I have to write this story down and update it. First of all, got two reviews from ProjectXanatos and a new viewer named mzs91. Now mzs91 read my entire story in one day and he likes how I'm presenting it. Now that's what I call commitment. Ask for PX, he asked me for two things. For one he wanted to know if I was at the live event August 8th and for two, he did a story that could connect with mine and wanted my approval of it. Well ProjectXanatos, the first answer is I haven't been to the event on that day. But I did see YouTube videos of the event and were pretty interesting. And for your second question, yes, I would like it if you continue with your deleted phone messages. Who knows, I might add them to my chapters. And speaking of… On this next entry, Meltzer has discovered another shocking realization, one that involves both Quain and Lutwidge. What does this mean and what did he find. You must read it to know the answer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, it's sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-One: Lutwidge's Alive!

Meltzer's audio log dated August 30th 1968.

I… I couldn't believe it… I have made a shocking discovery that I never noticed before until now. I never knew from the start. Here's how it began…

After listening to the interview of Lex Harlen, I began to wonder about the author of Utropolis. So I did as much research I could do in order to find out where Killian Quain was living in. Obviously I found nothing. There's no back-story, no other titles he did, no records, hell there isn't anything on this guy. It's like Quain rarely existed.

Then I remembered about his first name, Rod. There was a slash in the O and he claims that it was a Norwegian name. Maybe there was something more to it. I looked into the dictionary to find the name and discovered that the Rod with a slash is a Norwegian adjective meaning red, rosy, or reddish hue. I suddenly remember the word red is connected to Lutwidge's adaptation of the Red Queen. After much thinking, I have made a startling discovery that is between Lutwidge and Quain. Quain is Lutwidge… Lutwidge is Quain… They are both the same person! It was obvious that Orrin puts together false names to protect his own identity, like Liddell and Lewis for example. I never really thought he would set up a ludicrous name that no one will know.

I'm completely surprised at the fact that Lutwidge is actually alive and not vanished. I decided to call Roget and told her about the shocking news. Of course she said on the phone that she has reason to believe he's dead. And all those wine bottles that have been watched up on the beaches, well she found them and had a theory that Lutwidge or some hired help planted those bottles or buried them until they reveal themselves to the public.

At first, I thought I believed her. But yesterday, I got a letter from her and she admitted she already knew he was alive. Apparently after that tragic incident in Tibet, she hired an investigator to find Lutwidge's hideout and apprehend him. They had found him in a secret lab in New York in 1960 and were able to arrest him. But judging by what the letter reads, Celeste saw Orrin's face and was completely horrified. He was distorted, uneven, sleepless… Almost like Orrin wasn't human. They were able to take him into a mental hospital and paid multiple bribes to keep him in there for the rest of his life.

I just couldn't believe that Roget lied to me like that! She knew that Lutwidge was still alive and she didn't have the guts to tell me!? Obviously she kept it a secret so that way I would be protected. I can't blame her for that. But if Lutwidge is alive then maybe I might talk to him, see if he could give me information about Rapture and where it is. She did say that her investigators took him to an asylum and Lex said the same thing in his interview with Phil. Better contact Isadore and see if he could give me both Harlen's phone number and address. Need to know where Lutwidge is living at now.

End Entry…**

* * *

SHOCKING!!! Man didn't see that one coming. Where will he find Lutwidge A.K.A. Quain? The next chapter will explain it. Ask for me, I'm off to Gamestop to get my game. I'll let you know how good it is. Please Review.**


	32. Tollevue Mental Hospital

**Yeah well there is a snowstorm in the northeastern region and I have to shovel all of it out around the house. But this would give me the time to put this next chapter together. But before I start with this entry, I need to be unprofessionally as I could… OH MY GOOOOOD!!! Bioshock 2 is so freaking awesome!! YEAH!! It's almost like, what if you put a fatal four way no disqualification match with Master Chief from Halo, Gordon Freeman from Half Life, Marcus Fenix from Gears of War, and Big Daddy Delta from Bioshock 2? Well obviously Delta would be the winner cause he has the big drill on his hands and he would turn the other competitors into ground up meat. Honestly, the game is pretty sweet! The single player brings up a whole different story and the weapons are truly powerful. The multiplayer itself is also unique. You journey back to the newly revamped places from the first game and raise all levels of combat. The one thing I find that's quite surprising is that Mark Meltzer or audio diaries of him is in the game. I've always wondered if the Something in the Sea website would be connected to the game itself and now I know. In fact, I think mzs91 said that the logs in the story fit well with the logs in the game. Guess that kinda makes sense. Another reviewer, ProjectXantos is wondering how I'm able to find research that would fit well with the story and ones that don't. Well Xantos, I always check the archives to see what I can use for the entries. Those that are important like the Vanishing, Lutwidge, or Utropolis I put them in the entries in order and random. But for the ones that aren't important, like the picture of the rock formations or the random letters on Meltzer's wall or in the ship's folders, I won't put them up unless they're necessary. All and all, I did a pretty good job at getting these chapters together. Now for this entry, Meltzer was able to find where Lutwidge (Quain) is and tired to get in there. The problem is that he's in a mental hospital and they don't take visiting hours. How will he get in? Just read for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Two: Tollevue Mental Hospital

Meltzer's log, September 2nd 1968.

Isidore was able to give me Lex's phone number and address and I tried to contact him, wanting to know where Lutwidge A.K.A. Quain is residing. After a couple of attempts and ignored calls within the past few days, Harlen finally called back and told me that Orrin is in Tollevue Mental Hospital. It's the same thing Inman told me about in his last message a few days ago.

Now I've been to Tollevue before and their asylum building is by far the one of the most advance mental hospitals in the United States with an occupation of thousands. It's meant for treating the most disturbed individuals with a variety of lessons and psychiatric care. We're talking about people with many phobias, sudden mental disabilities, paranoiacs, crazies, murderers, you name it. The good thing about this clinic is that it is run by a doctor called Howard Harley Lyman.

Dr. Lyman is in fact a good friend of mine and my wife. He used to give us couples therapy on our relationship after Cindy was taken from us before it went downhill from there. He even treated my injuries after my confrontation with the kidnapper. I might be able to trust him since he was a big help in the past.

So I called him up in his office today and told him that I need to see Lutwidge, though I have to say Quain or he won't have a clue who I'm talking about, and explain to him that Orrin has some vital information for me. He could understand my concern but unfortunately the hospital doesn't take visiting hours. I could agree with him on that occasion. When you have mental ward that is filled with psychos, lunatics, and suicidal individuals, you can't send a kid to a place one minute and get completely butchered the next. But still, I need to get in that hospital and talk to Lutwidge if I'm ever going to find Rapture. And since they never do visiting hours within the place I guess the only way getting into Tollevue is to be crazy yourself.

………………..hmm…

I think I got an idea…

* * *

**Uh oh… What do you think Meltzer is up to? He's got something up his sleeve… The only way in knowing his next plan is to wait for the next chapter to come. Please Review.**


	33. Losing My Mind…

**Wow… This is impressive, got three reviews from Big Sister K, ProjectXantos, and bdun and they were surprised by my last chapter. They wanted to see how it would all go down on the next entry. Well, here it is and it doesn't need any introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Three: Losing My Mind…

September 3rd, 1968…

I… I can't take this anymore. I can't- I can't think straight. I'm lost without my Cindy.

Everyday I try to find her, searching for her and Rapture. But now I'm stuck between a rock and hard place. … I know Lutwidge may have the answer. This race for the Red Queen he said. Humph… Only thing this race does is running me in circles, right back to where I started.

I can't do this… I can't…

I try my best but I can't!!!

Cindy's gone, Amanda left me, I'm confined in this damn house like a prisoner, and this search for Rapture is driving me **CRAZY!!!**

Everyone is worried about me, Inman, Roget, Lynch, hell even Stango. Called me up this afternoon after I sent him that letter. Saying he's getting help… The only help he's getting is his cronies to take me in, lock me up, and throw away the key! I can't trust him, **I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE!!** Rapture's loosing my mind… And there's nothing I can do to prevent it. Maybe I should-

***ring***

***ring***

***click***

What??

_"Hello Mark, this is Phil Isidore of N.U.F.O.S. Are you okay? One of your contacts, Lynch, called me and said that you sounded a little frantic."_

Okay? **OKAY?!?** I can't find Cindy, Rapture is nowhere to be found, I'm going around in circles. And now you said if **I'M OKAY!?!?**

_"Whoa… Calm down Mark. Just take a deep breath and we can work this out together."_

Wait… Did you hear that? I could hear laughing around me. Cindy? Is that you?

_"Mark, I don't hear anything. You're just imagining things. Let me help you get through this."_

No, **NO!** I could hear her. She's around here somewhere. I know it!!

_"Cindy's not there Mark. You're mind is playing tricks on you. Just get some rest and you'll feel all better."_

RRRRRrrrrrr…

_"Mark?"_

Get out of my head… **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

***crash*  
*smash*  
*bash***

**CINDY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!**

***crash*  
*smash*  
*bash*  
*crash***

***knock, knock, knock***

_"Montauk Point Police! Open up!"_

**STOP PLAYING WITH ME!!!!!**

***smash*  
*bash*  
*crash***

***knock, knock, knock, knock***

_"Open up!"_

***crash*  
*smash***

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

*crash*  
*smash*

***CRASH!!!***

_"Get him!!"_

No… No! **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

***thud!***

_"Hold him down! Hold him down!!!"_

Ah **AHHHH!!!**

…………….

Stango?

_"Geeze Meltzer, never really thought you would go this far. Look at this mess. I hope you have a maid to clean this up."_

Let me go! I don't want trouble!

_"Easy Meltzer, I'm only here to help. Stay calm. We'll take you someplace where you can be alone with your thoughts. Officers, can you take Meltzer to Tollevue Hospital? I heard they got the best asylum in the city."_

Noooooooo!!!! Cindy!!! Daddy's coming for you Cindy!! **CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!**

……………………………….

_"Hello? Mark are you there? I heard something on the other end. What's going on out there? Mark? Mark!!!"_

* * *

**Oh my god… That was unexpected… What was Meltzer thinking? Let's hope the next chapter explains things. Please Review.**


	34. Meeting Lutwidge

**Two reviews from bdun and ProjectXantos and I'm doing fine. They knew of course that Meltzer would go completely crazy to get into the ward. Now, let's see was Mark has to say about his stay over at the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, it's sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Four: Meeting Lutwidge

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer dated September 9th, 1968.

Well, I did it. I finally got into contact with Lutwidge, or Killian Quain as he was called now. Sorry about the sudden aggressive behavior, I had to make this breakdown of mine real. Had to do everything to get a free pass into Tollevue, like the angry outburst, trashing the studies, even had to have Phil as a potential witness on the phone. Have to write a letter of apology to him on that occasion. Any case, I had to be in the ward for the weekend just so I could talk to Orrin. The doctors were kind to me; even Lyman was there to give me psychiatric help. The food was also good too. Hadn't had a warm meal since Amanda left. All I've been feeding on is takeouts and canned foods. But I had a job to do and I need to see it through.

During my stay at the Tollevue ward, I searched high and low for Lutwidge in the crowd of patients during free time. After much searching, I finally found him. He was in the corner, rocking back and forth in his wheelchair tinkering with busted machinery and spare parts the Orderlies gave him to work on some more devices, preferably more puzzle boxes. I approached him very cautiously incase he attacked but on closer inspection, he didn't look too dangerous. He was just starring blankly, working on one of his devices. He wasn't talking at all, just remained silent like he was almost focused on finishing his work.

I tried to get his attention in what way, but he wouldn't even look at me. That's when I decided to cough it up. I told him about Utropolis and said that it was Rapture and he was Lutwidge. He looked to me and I thought he was going to kill me. But when I told him that I was the seeker that he was looking for, his face relaxed and he was kind to me. That's when he gave me a gift, some kind of cylinder like box, and a warning. He told me that Rapture isn't what he saw, that it was once a heaven for everyone had now became a complete hell. He then said that if I want to reach Rapture, I need to be prepared. For when I enter the city, I will never come back. He went back to his cold blank stare and back to work on his tinkering.

Now I'm back home with the gift he gave me and I've taken the liberty in stealing Lutwidge's case study from Lyman's office when he wasn't looking. Had to hide that case in my room until I got out. Though I was able get into the hospital, there was worry from my contacts that I might have lost my mind. I could imagine what Stango's reaction would be if he found out that I planned this breakdown just to get in. I'm also worried about what my wife or her attorney would say; if they got word about what happened. Either way, time will tell. I better start looking into Orrin's case, see what he said during his stay. I also need to see what's in the cylinder box Lutwidge gave me. I'll set up a log of this when I'm done.

End Entry…

* * *

**Well, that explained everything. At least he got what he needed, I think. What do you think Meltzer would find in the case file or the gift? That will be answered in the next chapter. Please Review.**


	35. Lutwidge’s Case File

**In this next entry, Mark studied the case files of Lutwidge, who was still in the ward, and found all of it pretty interesting. At the same time, he unlocked the gift Orrin gave him and see what was inside. What does he find? The answer will be revealed right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Five: Lutwidge's Case File

Meltzer's audio log dated September 17th 1968.

Just looked through the case file I took from Lyman's office and I find most of it quite disturbing. I can understand that Orrin's a little crazy, but I never think it was that serious. Here, let me give you the rundown.

According to what I'm reading, Lutwidge, also known as Quain, had a dangerous mental disorder with a variety of phobias. We're talking about some very severe issues like schizophrenia, psychotic behavior, drug abuse, xenophobia, the works. In fact, he was charged on a variety of felons including physical assault, battery, and breaking and entering on Lex Harlen, the editor for Visionary Wonders magazine. I guess it was for all that editing of Quain's Utorpolis stories and he was going to rip the editors arm out of the socket.

Speaking of Utropolis, or Rapture to be more precise, I read another case Lyman did and it talks about Lutwidge's time in Rapture. According to this report, the moment he discovered _'True Rapture'_ he joined a gang who are called _'Splicers'_, who obtained and consumed some kind of genetic substance called _'Adam'_. This Adam, from what I could tell from this case, is used for these Splicers to use inhuman powers and abilities called _'Plasmids'_ and _'Tonics'_ to help improve their bodies, making them almost indestructible. These powers include shooting out lightning through their fingertips, create fire with the snap of their fingers, freezing anything in their path, lift objects with their minds, all kinds of crazy stuff. In fact, few of the names of these Plasmids, like Electro Bolt, Enrage, Telekinesis, and Cyclone Trap, is somewhat similar to the promotional posters I found in the Arcadia wine bottle I got from Jones Beach.

Back to what Lutwidge said, Rapture had some kind of gang warfare between two people. One was Andrew Ryan, the leader of this Rapture, and the other a liberator who called himself, Atlas. They had an army of Splicers on both sides and they battled for control over control of the entire city. Apparently, it was pretty much a stalemate with the damage of the city completely extensive and casualties were devistating. Not only that, but both Splicer armies were trying to gain more Adam and to do that, they have to take it from this group that call themselves, _'Little Sisters'_. But first they have to fight against a group of armored monsters called _'Big Daddies'_. All of this is quite intriguing. I wonder if Lex read all of this in Quain's rough copies of Utropolis? I should call him up and see if what I read in these reports is similar to the rough copies.

I then checked the reel tapes on Lyman's interview with Lutwidge and it was quite bizarre under some occasions. The first tape, he sort of babbled on. Talking about Apollo falling into the sea and the fallen of Atlas and such. But at the end of the interview, Orrin said that Rapture is dead… huh… Why do I get the feeling that Rapture must've had the mother of all hardships.

However, on the second tape was a message to me, the seeker. He said that there are 64 steps left in the journey, eight by eight the key, and seven fold the lock. Must be talking about the puzzle box I got. Orrin said that I would see the secret with my one eyes, but he warned me to beware of this pawn. In fact, most of the interview he talks about this pawn. Wonders what he means by that?

Ask for the gift I got from Lutwidge, it was actually another puzzle box. It is an easy one anyways. There were some kind of movable device with four sides and three rows down. There were eleven templates that show lines going in different directions with different colors. To open this box, you need to match each template in the proper sequence. It took me some time get it right, but I managed to solve it. But once I opened it up, it only show some kind of blue book used for school tests and evaluation notes. Looks like Lutwidge used it based on the many strange designs that were on the front cover. When I opened the book, I noticed that it was telling a story in his own perspectives. Some of it was in his own words, but the rest were cutouts of words and picture from other stories, few of which came from the Alice in Wonderland fairy tale. It talks about entering some kind of lighthouse, going down the rabbit hole, being late for a party, ext, ext.

I find all of this pretty perplexing… Lutwidge might be crazy from what the doctors said, but maybe he might be making some kind of sense. If what happened to Rapture is true and the kidnapper took my Cindy down there, then it must mean my daughter could be in grave danger. I have to find her and fast! But where is Rapture? I know it's connected to the Frozen Triangle, but I need to know the very spot, judging by how big the triangle is. Looks like I have to solve this next layer of the puzzle box to find the answer. Maybe find this hideout Lutwidge lived in before he was taken to Tollevue. I just hope Cindy is all right…

End Entry…**

* * *

Sisters and Splicers and Daddies, oh my! Looks like the pieces are coming together. I just hope he could find his daughter soon. On the next entry, Meltzer solves the next layer of the puzzle and has to get something off his chest that's been bothering him as of late. What was it? Just wait… Please Review.**


	36. The White Knight

**It's been two days and I haven't got any reviews from anyone yet. But at least the hit counter is still up and running, so at least people are reading it. Even ProjectXantos didn't update his story, which involves phone messages Meltzer deleted that weren't even shown on the teaser site. I hope the private message I sent to him could give him some inspiration. Moving back to the story, Meltzer tries to solve the next layer of the puzzle box. At the same time, he has to talk about something that's been bothering him as of late. What is bound to happen?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The solution for solving the third layer is from Bioshock Wiki. And I went to Google to find the crustacean the riddle talks about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Six: The White Knight

Meltzer's log dated September 19th 1968.

Solving the third layer of Lutwidge's puzzle box was a little tough to put together. By typing two letters into the pad it comes up with a letter on the screen. And every time I get it wrong, I get Orrin giving me a riddle that confuses me. I was able to write all of this down on paper just to see what he's trying to say. Here, let me read it all from the top.

_'eh hem'_

When to Rapture's depths, the seeker doth descends,  
through a pane of glass, he'll see my glassy head.  
Two eyes watch my fore, like Janus I do spy,  
I see both fore and aft, with ideas hyper wide.  
The Greeks would say, that I have feet on either side,  
I camouflage myself, by showing what's inside.  
Like an Englishman, my children I do lug,  
In a carriage that I cram, I push them with a shrug.  
A barrel is my home, with squirts inside its walls,  
my eggs are set like jewels, within its crystal hall.  
Now if you learn my name, you'll know how deep to sink,  
Seek where Rapture lies, I wait upon its brink.

It's hard when you're dealing with a riddle as complicated as that. But, I know some people that could help me out on this clue. I called Inman the other day about this and upon listening to the riddle, he stated that it was talking about some kind of fish that lives in the North Atlantic Ocean, like some type of crustacean. Curious by that I rented a book from the library called, _'Unusual Crustaceans of the North Atlantic: Volume 2'_ and looked up any sea creature that is related to the riddle. After much skimming, I found out that the creature that matches the riddle is a Phronima.

Now phronima, from what I gather in the book, is one of the rarest of creatures within the North Atlantic. It resembles that of a shrimp with its head, eyes, jaw, and clawed arms, but its skin is translucent, almost resemble a glassy element. They are wild creatures and to eat plankton. It lives in a shell like home shaped like a barrel and made of dead salps. And since they are the smallest of creatures, they tend to be unnoticed if you have some kind of microscope to see them. Most of which fit the description on Lutwidge's riddle, so I believe this was the answer I was looking for.

The problem was how to solve it if you already know the answer? The ciphers are in random spots with some the same as others. Even if I was able to get the right words I still had to worry about the screen next to it. Then I remember something I read in Cindy's codebook. Sometimes the alphabets are in numeric order from A to Z. For example, the letter A is equal to zero, and B is equal to 1, C is three, D is four, and so on and so on. When it all goes down to it, it's all about mathematics meaning that I have to add the right numbers, or letters to be more precise. I started out by adding K, or ten, and F, or five, and I get P, or fifteen. Then added E, or 4, and D, or three, to get H, or seven. After getting the right calculations, I was able to unlock the third layer, only activating the fourth part of the puzzle box.

But first, Lutwidge gave me another message. Though was accurate then the others, he did say something about embarking on the White Knight's journey and I had to answer the White Knight's question. Hmm… Sounds like another part of the forth layer I need to solve. Once the 4x4 grid vanished, there is now a 5x5 grid only this time showing all the cipher letters of the alphabet with the exception of both X and Y in one square. When I push one of the squares, it glowed green and faded in a matter of seconds. This is much more complex then I thought. This will take a while…

……………………..hmm…

One other thing… I've been getting contact from some unknown individual, preferably male by the sound of the voice in the message machine. He goes by the name of Jadeite, and he seems to have connections to Lutwidge A.K.A. Quain. He's been sending me letters and calling me constantly, telling me to stop my search for my daughter. He didn't give me much details as to why, but he stated that if I enter the abyss, I would never go back. I don't know what he's trying to do, but I can't give up on the search, not yet at least. Still, I think Jadeite has some vital information about Orrin. Might want to look into him.

End Entry…

* * *

**And yes, all of this is true according to Bioshock Wiki. Too bad you can't go through with the puzzle boxes, since they take too DAMN LONG with the loading! But at least I gave you the information needed. On the next chapter, Meltzer decided to locate Lutwidge's hideout to find the answer for the forth puzzle. How will he do that? You have to wait and see for yourself. Please Review.**


	37. Lutwidge’s Hideout

**Another delay due to college study and karate. I knew yesterday was going to be a little complicated. But at least I got two reviews from Big Sister K and mzs91 and I'm quite proud of it. And to answer your question 91, yes you really killed Meltzer. I played the level Fontain Futuristics in Bioshock 2 and fought with the last Rumbler while protecting of the little sisters that's gathering Adam. Let's just say I kind of missed one of the Splicers and hit the Rumbler by accident. Don't ask… Anyways, when I killed it, the name flashed on the body that says _'Mark Meltzer'_ and I was completely shocked by this. I thought for a second that he would've helped me after I defeated Sofia Lamb and Sinclair was in fact the Red Pawn, which I'm not going to reveal for those who haven't checked out Something in the , and was going to take all the ADAM and Plasmids from the city. But I guess that was a twist I didn't see coming. I'm almost finished with the game though, so I'll see what's bound to happen next. Moving on, in this chapter Meltzer decided on going to Lutwidge's hideout to gather more information. Problem is, how's he going to find it? The answer will start right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Seven: Lutwidge's Hideout

September 27th 1968, Meltzer's audio log.

After solving the third layer of the puzzle box I begin to wonder what Lutwidge was hiding inside it that's so important. The message did claim that I have to answer the White Knight's question, yet I don't know what the question is to begin with. Then I remembered that Orrin had some kind of secret hideout when he returned to Rapture and lived there for the next two years until the authorities took him in and placed him in Tollevue. The problem with that is that I don't know where his hideout is. That's when I remember that Roget hired a detective agency to find him after the tragic events in the Himalayas. I called her up a couple of times, wondering if she still has them on her contact list. After a few days waiting, she got a hold of them and told them about me and my investigation.

Before I continue with this, I have to put up a side note that this agency is called Auger Detection Agency in New York headed by Dash Carmady, I big time private eye guy. His teamwork on the hardest of cases from briberies to mob bosses, all the way down to pansy schemes. Hell, they were able to solve who assassinated John F. Kennedy in 1960 so they were pretty famous during that time.

Back to the investigation, Dash and his team handed me a case file of Lutwidge A.K.A. Quain, which oddly enough is ongoing. Maybe they need more info on him. Anyways, I looked into the case and found a variety of papers plus a photo of Lutwidge one of the men took. By the looks of things, Orrin looked as destrot as ever, hunching low, pale skin, liver spots, he must've been through so much back in Rapture. Any case, I checked on of the papers and found the address to his hideout. Turns out he lived in a basement laboratory in Park Ave. located on Arden N. Wray bldg. But here's the real kicker, it would appear that the office building where his lab is discovered, use to belong to Andrew Ryan. This guy seems to be obsessed with him huh?

Dash called me the other day and warned me not to go in there, saying it's too dangerous for someone like me. But I had to go there. Cindy is somewhere in Rapture and I need to find this city. There has to be some kind of answer in that lab. I have to wait until the time is right, when its dark and no one is there. Maybe-

***ring***

Huh… That's strange… Who would be calling me right now?

***ring*  
*click***

Hello, you reached the Meltzer's residence. Who's calling?

………………………..

Hello? Is there someone there?

………………………..

***click***

Well that was weird. They hung up on me. Maybe they had the wrong number or something. Oh well, better prepare…

* * *

**Creepy… Who would call Meltzer and hung up quick. I think that should explain on the next chapter, where Meltzer gets a threatening letter. Please Review.**


	38. The Threat

**Once again, I got delayed for not only school and karate, but also posting up a chapter from another story I'm doing. This would happen for sometime since the chapters I'm doing are long and all. But at least the chapters in this story are short and can be posted up soon after, so I have nothing to complain about. Now for the reviews of the last chapter. Paladin of Farore thinks it's a really good story and thinking of setting up one that takes place after the sequel. And yes, I have finished the game a two days ago and it was pretty epic. Even have to save all the Little Sisters to get the good ending cause that's how I roll. Now mzs91 agreed with me and thought they would've done something with Meltzer other then letting Delta kill him. The folks from 2K should've let Meltzer help Delta in the end of the game. Other then that the plot was pretty interesting. I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't played the game but I'll let you know that it's a mixture of Taken and 1,000 Leagues under the Sea. Now ProjectXantos was finally able to post up chapters, even the ideas I gave him through his private message, but he claimed in his review that Jadeite on his story is actually a guy and not just a guy, but the author's own OC. I sorry about that PX, I thought it was a woman due to the name. I'll fix that chapter up once I get this one taking care of. Speaking of which, on this chapter Meltzer gets a threatening letter that would endanger his investigation. Who sent it and why? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Eight: The Threat

Meltzer's log dated September 30th 1968.

I was going to head to Lutwidge's hideout at Park Ave. soon. But lately, I have a situation that has gotten my attention. Yesterday I was on my way home from the grocery store to get some food when I notice a strange letter in my P.O. Box. There was no return address and it would appear to have been pasted up in magazine cutouts. I opened the letter the moment I got to my studies and what I read was truly disturbing.

The letter was more magazine cut outs all pasted together and was giving me a warning. It says that I have to stop looking and if I keep digging further, I'm going to regret it. It was delivered from _'a friend'_, at least that's what the letter said. At first I thought it was just some foolish prank from an anonymous individual. But I got a message from Celeste and she said she got that letter too. That's when I realize this was serious.

It seems that someone is threatening me, trying to make sure I don't reach my daughter. Roget blames me for it since I started this search for Rapture and she believes whoever sent this letter is probably after her too. I haven't heard from her since and I didn't get any responses after sending her a letter of apology. Even Carmady, the detective Roget hired, says that he hadn't heard from her either and warned me about the consequences. Whoever's posing this threat is forcing me to stop my search. At first I thought it was Jadeite, the mysterious person that gave me a message a while back, but he sent letters to me too and they weren't anywhere similar to the threat I got. Still, I can't let this threat get in my way. Tomorrow will be the day that I head to this hideout and find the answers I'm looking for.

…………………………………

Off topic, I got another call from someone else, a Russian judging by what I heard. I would appear that he somehow got into my phone line by intercepting some kind of radio transmission. I don't know how he did that, but it got through, mostly. Couldn't get the name of him though due to the static but I was able to get the last name, von Tal… He said that he was a friend, but I haven't met him, and he too warns me not to find Cindy. It was hard to hear through the static, but he said that she's safe and is being taken care of. Tal was about to tell me about what happened to Rapture until I heard of what appears to be a fight in the background. The line went dead soon after.

I'm starting to worry that Cindy is in danger and Rapture sounds like it went to Hell. I don't know who's protecting her, but I need to rescue her. Must call Inman about this von Tal character first, he might know something about him. Ask for me, I should head to Lutwidge's lab and start searching. Wish me luck.

End Entry…

* * *

**Oh…. This gets better and better. Someone is posing threats to Mark. Who could it be? That will be answered later on. But first, the next chapter will explain what Meltzer found in the secret lab. Please Review.**


	39. The Red Pawn

**Another day, another entry. Man these chapters keep on whizzing by despite the delays and all. I might be finished with them probably around March or April giving how many entries I'm doing. Ask for reviews, got one from ProjectXantos and he couldn't wait for the next chapter. He also posted up another chapter for his story on Inman, thank god he notice that on the last entry. But I have to say he has to change the date from October sixth to the first. It kinda mess up the investigation a little bit and Roscoe did send a message on the third about his office being ransacked, which I would put on the next chapter. Another thing is that I was wondering if he could put down more information on Dimitri von Tal character as his chapter stated along with the next phone message I'm going to tip him off with. Just want to make this investigation more interesting. Now for this next entry, Meltzer made it to Lutwidge's lab and gathered whatever information he could piece together. Along the way, he discovered what appears to be some kind of accomplice. Wonder where this would get to?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Thirty-Nine: The Red Pawn

Audio log of Mark Meltzer, October 1st 1968.

I was able to find Lutwidge secret hideout along Park Ave. and I gotta say it looked run down to begin with. No one hadn't use the building in a long time since it was once owned by Andrew Ryan before he disappeared. The entrance was the same in the photo but it was bolted and sealed shut, so I have to find another way in. Luckily, there was a side window for ventilation and the security bars were rusted up to the point of breaking. So I pry them off and slipped in easily. Of course I have to head for the dry cleaning after this, my jacket is now completely dirty.

When I entered his lab, it looks like it came out of a cult horror movie. We're talking about huge machinery, electric cables, the works. On his desk were random amounts of papers and what appear to be souvenirs that might have belonged to Rapture. I decided to take whatever I can carry and head back to my house before the police get suspicious. When I got back, I looked through the stuff and was surprised at what I found.

First things first, the souvenirs. I was able to pack some of them in a crate I found in the lab, but there were other things I left behind, like promotional posters, bottles, random stuff. However, I was able to gather up what appear to be party masks of some kind. Looked like something for a masquerade ball but all of them were busted and broken with paint chipping off and a little blood splatter. These masks kinda remind me of the one I found in that mysterious lunch box a while back. I wonder if there's a connection.

As for the papers I gathered, they're all research papers and letters from Lutwidge, some typed down while others were written very strangely. Some of the papers I got were of course rough copies of Orrin's Utropolis stories, before Lex rewrote them all. Then there's what I think is a newspaper cut out of a plane crash. According to the article, an Apollo Air flight number DF-0301 was carrying 89 passengers and eight crewmen. It was making a transatlantic flight to Greenland until it disappeared in the middle of the ocean with no radio contact what so ever. Rescue crews was searching for the plane but didn't find any, not even a black box to listen in on the last transmission. Hmm, I wonder… In one of the reel tapes Lutwidge talked about Apollo falling into the sea. Is that the plane he was talking about? Might want to call up Apollo Airways about this. Maybe lie to them that I'm doing research on missing planes, that could give me the information I need.

One thing I found is something about the White Knight. As I stated before, I discovered Utroplis rough copies and they explain everything in detail. One page talks about James Millard Oakes, one of the vanished I was looking up for a while. Lutwidge kept calling him _'The White Knight'_ on a couple of occasions; he even has a Navy identification card from Oakes when he was working for the military. Plus, there was some kind of audio machine I found in the lab called an Accu-Vox, probably came from Rapture as well and had Oakes talk about Lutwidge breaking into Rapture saying that he knows Ryan. He also stated that he gave him some kind of _'Sinclair sauce'_, whatever that means. … So James is the White Knight huh? That kind of answer who it is. But the problem is finding him, since he's no where to be found and the fact that I can't answer the White Knight's question to open the next layer of the puzzle box. Better find another way in cracking it.

There is one more thing that got my attention. Upon reading through the documents and research, I have discovered that Lutwidge might have had an accomplice a long time ago. He called his accomplice the Red Pawn, some kind of code name. From what I'm reading, this Pawn use to help Orrin with hiding some kind of evidence. In fact, he told this Pawn to give Roget the co ordinance to Shambhala deep within the Himalayas before that tragic event. Now these papers said to not trust the Red Pawn, that he was a deceiver.

Hmm…

I find it strange that these code names sound like that of chess pieces; The Red Queen, White Knight, Red Pawn. Possibly trying to hide some kind of identity. But this Red Pawn sounds like my main concern. It's possible he or she might be the one who sent that threatening letter to both me and Celeste. But who is it, and what is he connected to Rapture. Better figure this out and fast.

End Entry…

* * *

**The Red Pawn, now this gets interesting. Wonder how Meltzer's going to solve this one. I'm sure it will be answered on the next chapter, I think. Please Review.**


	40. Break In

**Before I start with this chapter, let me thank ProjectXantos for giving me the 'news article' on Dimitri via private message. I got to say that was a lot of creative genius and hope you continue on with your deleted phone message story. In this next entry, Meltzer noticed that his house was broken into and was ransacked. Who would do such a thing like that? Let's read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty: Break In

Meltzer's log, October 6th 1968.

I don't know what to say in what just happened the past few days. Where do I have to begin?

I was making a return trip from Lutwidge's lab just to see if I haven't forgot anything. The moment I returned home, I notice the neighbors gathering around my place along with the police. I was beginning to wonder what's going on. When I get through the crowd, I realized that my house was broken into. I told the police, who weren't working for Stango thank goodness, that it was my house and they let me through to see the damage. What I saw was turnover furniture, broken vases and plates, and scattered papers everywhere. He rushed to my studies and saw that all my drawers opened up and all the research I was doing scattered about. Thankfully, none of them weren't taken. It's almost like someone was looking for something but couldn't.

Who could've done this! There are a lot of people I know.

Could it be Phil Isidore? No, it can't be. I respected him for a while and he helped me a lot. Hell, if I hadn't gotten all of those Utropolis stories, I wouldn't know that it was really Rapture.

Roscoe Inman? I don't think that's possible. He called a few days ago that his place was ransacked and he thinks it could be his own organization or some other government agent. He couldn't be that desperate in keeping his job.

Roget? Haven't heard from her since the threatening letter. Could she be stopping me on this investigation?

Stango is an obvious dead giveaway. He's been always against me since day one. So there's no doubt he could be around this town and waiting for the right moment to storm into my place and search for evidence that I might've taken my daughter and probably killed her. Bull Shit!

I don't know about Lynch though. He is the trustworthiest person I ever had. I did call him that I found Lutwidge at the ward and he believes that it wasn't like Orrin to act like that. Still, I haven't heard from him in a while either. Maybe he's thinking about what could've happen to Lutwidge.

Ulrish Broder isn't much of a witness. He's just a news reporter getting insights, so he wouldn't be involved in something as ludicrous as that.

Then there's the Red Pawn. Ever since I discover Lutwidge's accomplice through the research, bad things started to happen. The threat, mysterious phone calls, now this! This is possible that he or she might be involved, but who is this Red Pawn? I might have to ask help from someone, but who? Maybe I should talk of Dash Carmady. He use to investigate on Orrin for two years, maybe he has some insights on this.

On another note, I talked to Inman about this von Tal individual and he gave me all the information I need, mostly in a news article he got. In this article it talks about Dimitri von Ta, a Russian scientist that was working on some kind of controversial surgery involving grafting steel onto skin. Must be some kind of secret weapon or a super soldier program. They didn't say anything like that though, all they say its an _'act against God.'_ He was arrested for that and was supposed to be sent to death row. But the armor truck he was in was ambush with gunfire and everything. The guards were killed, but Dimitri's body was never found.

I wonder if Dimitri found Rapture too? Sure sounds like it judging by the attack and he found Cindy. Wish I could gather more information on him. Maybe I should talk to Jason Griffs. Says here he was an American pilot that was involved in the project, preferably being a guinea pig. Roscoe was kind enough to give me Jason's phone number so I could call him. Might want to talk Griffs about Dimitri, see if he knows about Rapture, and maybe the kidnapper that took Cindy. Just need to know because by the sound of this article, this project seems to be connected to this being I confronted a while back. But first, better clean up this mess.

End Entry…

* * *

**Oh good god, that can't be good. Who would crash into Mark's house and make a mess of things. Perhaps the next chapter would explain it, along with more troubles from Meltzer. Please Review.**


	41. Financial Troubles

**Nothing going on so far in the review archives. And there were no chapter from ProjectXantos's story. Better write another private message for him later on. On this next chapter, Meltzer was able to ask Carmady's help on who's the Red Pawn. But unfortunately, he has issues with real life, like money problems for example.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Financial Troubles

This is Meltzer's log dated October 19th 1968.

I was finally able to get into contact with Dash Carmady a few days ago and he decided to help me with finding out who this Red Pawn is and if he's connected to all the stuff that's been going on around me. The only thing he wanted is the threatening letter I got and a list of my contacts. He believes that one of my informants might be playing games with me. I thought at first that it was ridiculous, since none of my contacts would never turn my back on me. But I have to do what he said, since I need to know who broke into my house the other day and tried to take something from me, whatever it was. All I need to do is sit back and wait for the results.

On uh… personal problems, I've got a call from Northern Telco Company a while ago, saying that I have a phone bill of over fifty dollars for long distant and out of state calls. I did send them a check for the bill but it was voided. I think it was kind of normal, like the check is outdated or something. I headed to the bank yesterday to get some new checks but when I got there, I realized that my account has been completely frozen. I couldn't believe it! Who would do this to me? That's when I got a message on the phone from Molley today saying that he taken the liberty of freezing all of my assets, without my permission! He stated that I was liquidating most of my assets for some reason. Not only that, but I have a shared account with my wife. So seeing that he has to audacity to stop my account for god knows how long? What the hell!!!

He has no idea what I was doing. No idea! I'm this close to finding Cindy and now Molley decided to stop my finances just for that? What am I suppose to do now? The house I'm in must have a rent payment, electric bills need to be paid, I got to have food for me to eat, and I have to pay bills for my calls. Now how am I going to pay for all of that? I got to call Amanda someway, ask her to unfreeze my account. I that much closer to finding Cindy and I can't continue on this search without any money to begin with.

Damn you Molley! Damn you straight to Hell!

* * *

The problems with Meltzer just keeps on staggering up do they? How will he ever solve this problem? Well, on the next chapter it will be about the one year where Meltzer's daughter had been taken. How will he react to that? Stand by for that chapter. Please Review.


	42. One Year Anniversary

**Got delayed again due to morning work, college, and karate. Pretty sure it would be the same tomorrow. Let's hope it doesn't end up like that. Ask for the reviews for the last chapter, mzs91 didn't give me much of a review, but he did tell me the keep it up. So I'll continue on doing that. Also, ProjectXantos contacted me and told me he will do the chapter I gave him through the private message. Hell, he even did a chapter about the executive for Apollo Airlines, Eddie Kullock and gave him all the details I told him. The thing that he needs to change is the last name of Jack, the main character from the first Bioshock game. He could either change it from Fontain to Ryan, or use Ryan as a last name so that way it could be Jack Fontain Ryan. Just my thought. I can understand he is busy during the weekend, so every weekend I will give him more chapter ideas just in case he doesn't have any what so ever. Glad he's still in contact with me. On this next chapter, Meltzer celebrates the one-year anniversary that her daughter is kidnapped. But not in the good way of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty-Two: One-Year Anniversary

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer, October 21st 1968.

One year…

This is the one-year anniversary of Cindy's kidnapping, the very day that she was taken. I can't even believe it. Time moves fast I guess. I can't believe I missed everything with her. From holidays to get togethers, even her birthday which she turned eight in August. However, since she's gone there was no party with balloons, food, confetti, piñata full of candy, and all of her friends. Instead, the only thing I did was bought a cupcake from the local bakery and placed a lit candle on top of it and a card with a promise to her.

Luckily, over the past year I made a progress in finding her. With the help of my contacts, I knew about the Vanishing, discovered the Northern Atlantic Triangle, got info about Lutwidge and unlocked three out of seven layers of his puzzle box, and discovering Utropolis A.K.A. Rapture. The problem I'm having so far is finding this underwater city where Cindy is being kept. I know that its somewhere within the Frozen Triangle, but where is the question. Not only that, but the recent freeze of my assets is slowing things down. Even got a call from Jason Griffs's wife, Anna Griffs and said that he was dead. Bleeding to death in the middle of the operation Dimitri was performing until the cops busted in and took him away. So much for that lead… But Anna did say that she has a letter Dimitri wrote to Andrew Ryan. Might want to ask her to send it to me along with Tal's journal if she has it.

Throughout this year, I don't know why I keep doing this. I think the one reason is motivation. Throughout the months, I get letters from family and friends around the Atlantic Ocean that they want me to find their girls. In fact just recently I got the message from Phil a moment ago that he got a call from Ester George, the mother from Atlantic City. She was the one on the edition of World Weekly Oracle a long time ago that talks about the her daughter that was taken from her. Hell, she was the one that said, _"Aliens took my baby!"_ I use to call her a while back soon after everyone turned down on her. That I was the one who gave a damn of what happened. She gave up just like everyone else, yet I'm the only one who still searching. All those letters and messages I get from those people gives me the confidence I need to continue on with my investigation.

Phil said to me that I have to keep searching, but not just for Cindy, but also for all the girls that were taken from their homes. He's right for once. I've been searching for not only my little daughter, but for all the other girls that were taken by the kidnapper. And now that I know where that creature took them, I have to find this underwater city and rescue them. I should contact all those people that gave me those letters and tell them that I know where they are. Can't talk to them about Rapture though. I don't want them to get involved in my search for my daughter. I should talk to Ester first about this.

Ask for Cindy, I'm still keeping that promise to find her. I made it this far, I can't give up. I won't give up! I will search for this city and I will find her, no matter what!

End Entry…

* * *

**How touching… I hope that Meltzer finds his daughter fast. Of course Cindy is still waiting for him. In fact in the next chapter, Mark gets a message in the sand. What does that mean? That answer will be revealed on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	43. Message in the Sand

**Well there's a snowstorm in my neighborhood again, so my college class for the night is canceled. But that's all right because I have the free time to not only doing this, but to study and to clean. So I'm all set. Now for this next chapter, Meltzer has discovered another message from his daughter in a big way. What does this mean for him? Also he was able to get the letter that was delivered to Jason Griffs's wife and was shocked to see what it said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty-Three: Message in the Sand

Meltzer's audio log dated October 23rd 1968.

It's the afternoon and I was surprised at what I saw in the morning. I was sleeping, or trying to sleep with all the shit that's been happening around me, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up getting the sleepiness in my eyes and opened to door. It was one of my neighbors and he told me to come outside and see something on the beach. Curious by this I followed my neighbor to the shores and a group of people and gathered around, looking at something. I was able to get through the crowd when I saw something completely amazing.

It looks like some kind of sand sculpture, but it was like some kind of huge city so wide that it covered down to the waves. What makes it amazing was that the city's shape and designs is similar to the city on the things I got, like the record cover, the wine bottle, and the invite poster. At first, I thought it was some kind of sand castle contest or something. But in front of this sand city, there was a message written in cipher letters. That's when I know that this was another message from Cindy.

I quickly took a picture of the sand sculpture, good thing I got my camera with me just in case, and took it back home. After studying the picture and translating all of the ciphers to alphabet, I encoded the message and I knew that my daughter has been waiting for me patiently. The message says, _'What's taking so long daddy? Come find me.'_ I could tell that Cindy is still keeping hope that I find her. She's been waiting for me all year and couldn't take it anymore.

I knew that message was from Cindy, but who created that sand city in the first place? How was it created so perfectly? Could it be from that kidnapper that took my daughter in the first place? All those questions answered when I checked my messages from last night. It was Stango of all people but he sounded completely frantic, like he'd seen a ghost or something. Of course he admitted that he was checking my place out, just to see if I did something stupid and blow something over. Knew this bastard was up to something. But then he noticed some strange red light near my house and went out to investigate. What he saw… Well… He simply freaked out after what just happened. He took a shot at whatever he saw and it didn't flinch, so he immediately went back to his squad car and flee the area, thinking it would kill him. In the end, he apologized to me and closed my case, so at least he now believes me. **FINALLY!!** But by the sound of it, I knew that what Stango said had to be the creature that took Cindy from me. I don't get is why after all the turmoil it put me through is helping me right now. This is strange…

But not as strange as to what I got. Ms. Griffs gave me the letter Dimitri wrote to Andrew Ryan when it was sent to her by accident. Took a good look at the letter and skimmed through some of the details that could be of importance. First of all, I was right that Dimitri was working on some kind of super soldier program, creating some kind of serum to help graft steel to skin. But there wasn't much information on this project he was working on with the late Jason Griffs. However, he did ask Andrew about some kind of project he was doing, don't know what it was but it must involve Rapture. He also talked about someone called Mark Hadleigh, an engineer who might have vanished too. Better look into that with Inman, if he's not in any trouble. But the one thing that caught my attention is the last part of the letter. According to the writing, Dimitri said that he met Lutwidge before his execution with a kid no older then twelve. No full name yet, but this kid had the initials, J.P. and if I'm saying this correctly, he was Orrin's son. Hmm… I never knew Lutwidge had any family, let alone a child. Wonder who his full name is? I should call Lyman about this; ask him if Orrin, or Quain so I won't confuse the doctor, said anything about having a son.

Ask for the Red Pawn, I haven't got word from Carmady. No call since he told me to give him the letter and my contact list. I hope he gets this solved quick before this Pawn makes his or her move. Don't want this guy to get me when I'm this close to finding Cindy.

End Entry…

* * *

**Geeze, this Red Pawn is getting on Mark's nerves. At least he knows that Cindy's waiting for him. Wonder who this Red Pawn is anyways? That will finally be answered on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	44. Jeremiah Lynch

**In this chapter, Meltzer had discovered the identity of the Red Pawn. What will the repracautions be? Let's witness the shocker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its Sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty-Four: Jeremiah Lynch

Meltzer's log, October 26th 1968.

Got back with Carmady yesterday and… _sigh…_ I can't believe what I'm hearing. He was finally able to find out who this Red Pawn is, but I never thought that's possible. After looking into the threat letter and my contact list, he came to the conclusion and found the right accomplice. Turns out this person… is Jeremiah Lynch.

This is completely impossible! How could it be that one of my informants, one who helped me so much not matter what, is the very person that's trying to stop me. I mean there were signs of this to begin with. For example, he used to know of Lutwidge right before he vanished and he has close connections with Roget under some occasions. Plus he hadn't called me when I told him that I found Orrin in Tollevue. Not only that, but Lynch does have a criminal record in the past. Dash gave me a list of things he did, let me read it out for a moment.

_Eh hem…_

Says here Lynch had a variety of names including Jeremiah James, Ian Lynch, and Mick Lynchman. He was charged with crimes such as illegal gambling, forgery, and felony schemes. Those charges however were dropped in court, but he did change and went on with writing novels. Still, it just doesn't make any sense. How could Lynch stop me if he's helping me find Cindy? I'm pretty sure that Lynch will call me when word gets out. I best not pick up the call and let the answering machine take care of it. I better talk to Stango about Lynch, see if there were more criminal records from him in the past. Now that he knows I haven't done anything to my daughter and closed my case, he could be a big help. While I'm waiting, I better solve the next part of the puzzle box too if I could find Rapture.

End Entry…

* * *

**Now he knows who the Red Pawn is and is going to solve the next layer of Lutwidge's puzzle box. What's Mark going to get, find out for yourself tomorrow or the next day. Please Review.**


	45. Carrowmore Cemetery

**Sorry about another delay people, but the reason isn't about school or work its just Internet problems. But everything is back up and running and I'm ready to update this next chapter. First things first, got one review from Big Sister K and she has two questions that need to be answered. The first question is why would the Big Sister help Meltzer when it took Cindy away from him. The second question is who's the Red Pawn. Well obviously the answer for the second question is on the last chapter. Ask for the first one, it's kind of a tricky question. Now I tend to follow the teaser site for some time and I find a few things that are completely confused. But if you played the game and beat it K, there are two reasons that I think answers it. For one, it could be another Big Sister that felt sorry for Cindy, since there are many Big Sisters in the game. Or it could Eleanor Lamb, one of the characters of the game. Though I find it highly unlikely after you found her. Either way, those were my assumptions. Ask for ProjectXantos, haven't heard from him and he didn't update anything on the story he's doing. At least I know his weekend is busy. Good thing I gave him more of the ideas I have for his deleted messages. Just hope he contacts me soon. Back to the main story, Mark was able to solve the fourth layer of the puzzle box. How did he do it and what is he going to discover after unlocking it? Your answer is coming up now.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Again, I got the solution information by looking into Bioshock Wiki so it could be confusing to some people. But it would give them the chance to solve it since they can do it on the ship part of the site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty-Five: Carrowmore Cemetery

Meltzer's log, October 28th 1968.

Still getting more information on Lynch. I got a message from him the other day and he admitted that he was the Red Pawn, though he didn't say it properly. But I haven't heard of anything yet from him since the message, so I don't know what his next move is. Carmady is on the case since he discovered the identity of Lutwidge's accomplice, so he's keeping tabs on where Lynch is and hopefully trying to stop him before he get in my way.

As for the Puzzle Box, I've been trying to solve this fourth layer for some time and I couldn't find the solution to this one without a tip or a clue. I try to get back to Lutwidge's secret lab but I couldn't. Inman warn me that there was some government agent was looking into Lutwidge too and had agents guarding the area. So much for getting in there… I now have to look into the research I got the first time and most of it is completely useless.

Luckily, Carmady was able to give me more files on Lutwidge in his secret lab. Apparently, there was something I might have missed from the first time. On the floor tiles there were cipher letters arranged in an 8x8 grid, one tile in which had a question mark on it. One of Dash's men took pictures of it for evidence. Why didn't I see it on the floor? Guess there was so much dust; it's impossible to find it. Anyways, I translate them all back to English just to see what they mean. Turns out, it was just a bunch of scrambled words that didn't make any sense. Had to unscramble them to see what it says. After a few hours of reconfiguration, what I got was a riddle of some kind. It said and I quote:

_'The Red Pawn lies but where lies the dolmens of his feigned antique obsession?'_

I was curious by what that means then I remembered Lynch giving me a picture a long time ago. I went back to my archive files and searched for the picture he gave me. When I found the picture, I examined it to know what this place was. The picture showed an interesting rock formation, which was actually a tombstone of some kind. That tombstone came directly from the Carrowmore Megalithic Cemetery, a burial ground in Ireland. Thinking this might be the perfect solution for the puzzle, I started clicking Carrowmore on the 5x5 grid of the cipher alphabet. Once I finished with the word, all the letters flashed green at the same time and faded, descending from their position. I knew I solved that puzzle, but this would lead to the next one.

The moment the fifth layer appeared I could tell this one could be difficult. What it was are twenty light bulbs, ten on top and ten in the middle with seven buttons below them. These seven buttons show seven different cipher letters which in English means A, D, E, N, R, W, and Y. Each light bulb flashes the same letters in the bottom in random order. What I find that's creepy is that the letters in the bottom, if you arrange them and write them right, you get the words Andrew Ryan. Lutwidge is definitely obsessed with Ryan. I really need to think about this now. Judging by how fast the letters are flashing, I need to know what they mean. I hate this puzzle box.

End Entry…

* * *

**Four down, three to go. Sounds like Mark's getting close to solving this puzzle box. Gonna take time, but he'll get through it one way or another. Next chapter, Meltzer decided that its time to finally search for his daughter. What do I mean by that? Wait until the chapter is ready. Please Review.**


	46. Heading to Sea

**On the next entry, Mark has had it with waiting and decided to finally search for Cindy. How's he going to do that? Let's read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty-Six: Heading to Sea

October 28th 1968, Mark Meltzer's log.

Over a year I've been stuck in this house, searching for my daughter, gathering information I need. It almost feels like I'm under house arrest or something. Been going through tough times anyways. I found out Lynch is the Red Pawn, all of my assets have been frozen, and I have a court order to go to for the divorce filing, which I missed a dozen times!

_Sigh…_

Being alone gets me thinking on how much I have accomplished. I've discovered that Cindy is in Rapture, an underwater city that's been kept a secret for a long time, built by engineers, artists, and business men that have vanished from around the world. I know this city is somewhere within the North Atlantic Triangle, a place few ships managed to get out of while others vanished off the radar. I understand that the creature that took my daughter is somehow connected to Dimitri von Tal, who grafted steel from skin, creating some kind of super soldier experiment. And I've found Lutwidge puzzle box and solved four of the seven locks that keeps whatever is inside it. But after all of these accomplishments, I'm still stuck inside my studies, waiting, searching for the answer I need.

……………………………

But, I already know the answer right? Cindy is in Rapture, she's somewhere within the city. She has to be. And the North Atlantic Triangle isn't hard to miss, being that the Triangle is up North. It's just that I need to search for an entry point to Rapture, if there is one for an underwater city.

Hmm…

You know what? Fuck the divorce court, fuck the financial situation, **FUCK EVERYTHING!** I came to the conclusion! I'm officially going to find Cindy!! Even if I have to risk my life to do it. I'm going to pack everything I need, the typewriter, the ham radio, the reel recorder, the puzzle box, everything I need to continue with my investigation. Problem is finding a boat that could take me there and how to pay it. Phil has connections with shipping vessels down at the docks in Baltimore; I should call him and see if he could find a boat that could go up North. Ask for getting to Baltimore, I need fare for a train or bus to get to the city. I should liquidate the remaining assets I still have and perhaps sell off some furniture. A few sacrifices that needs to be done. But regardless, this is the only way in reaching Rapture. Cindy, daddy's coming to save you!

* * *

**And that's where he begins his journey to Rapture. Finally! All he needs to do is find a ship. But which ship? That will be on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	47. S S Nellie Bly

**This next chapter, Mark finally gets a ride to reach the North Atlantic Triangle. But there are a few bumps in the way and he doesn't know if the captain can be trustworthy. What is bound to happen? Let's look at the end result.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: S. S. Nellie Bly

This is the audio log of Mark Meltzer dated November 5th 1968.

Took a while, but I was able to get a boat that could take me to the Triangle. Sorry about the long delay, but a lot of things happened since the last log. After liquidating the last of my assets and selling some of my furniture, I was able to buy a train ticket to reach Baltimore, Maryland. It was a long trip, with a few delays and unexpected stops and such, but I managed to reach my destination in time. It was nice the Phil gave me a place to sleep in his apartment and have something to eat. Though I was creeped out with all the flying saucer toys, alien figures, and phony articles of Martian sightings. But for a person who works for N.U.F.O.S., you had to be prepared for the unexpected.

Anyways, Phil did call me up before I left home and begin my search and told me he found a ship that can take me to Rapture. He said that this ship is called the S. S. Nellie Bly, headed by Captain Casey Ferrence and first mate Dorgan. The Nellie Bly was once a battleship back in World War II, fighting against the Axis Powers in epic sea battles. But soon after the war was over, it was decommissioned and is now used as a transport vessel. It does have a few modifications over the years to catch up with modern ships and held on in the toughest weather. Ironically enough, the captain seems to be good friends with Isadore and N.U.F.O.S. I don't understand why Ferrence is interested in this bullshit? I'll ask him when I have the time from my search.

Two days ago, I got a chance to tour around the Nellie Bly from the wreck room, cafeteria, the lavatories, and the captains office to the boiler room, storage facilities, and the control center. The captain was kind enough to give me a private quarters below the cargo decks. It's a little compact, but at least its better then sleeping in the barracks. I could imagine how cramped that place is with all the crew. After looking at the cargo at the front of the ship, I turned to the captain and asked him what's inside it. He said there was nothing but nick knacks for the tourists. However, his first mate got a little nervous when I asked Ferrence that question. Why do I get the feeling that the captain isn't telling me the whole story?

Now I'm starting to move all my stuff to my quarters and I'm almost finished. Just need to get a few things from Phil's apartment and then I'm all done. I also need to fix the mic for my ham radio, having a little trouble with the connection. All Phil needs to do now is to get his international contacts so that way I could gather more information I need as well as the informants that helped me from day one, except for Lynch of course. Though I'm ready to reach Rapture, this boat isn't going that direction. The captain has to make a couple of stops before reaching the North Atlantic Triangle. Though it might be a bit of a delay, this would give me the time needed to solve the remaining sections of Lutwidge's puzzle box. And judging by the rate it's going to take, it's going to be a long trip.

End Entry…

* * *

**Well, he got the boat. Now all he has to do is to reach Rapture and find Cindy. But finding a way into the city is a bit of an issue. But on the next chapter, Meltzer will discover something that might be useful to him. Please Review.**


	48. Two Triangles

**Once again, I got delayed. I started this chapter yesterday, but I had some complications on the way. But it didn't stop me today as I finished this chapter and it's the most interesting one yet. Now I don't know what's going on around here, but I haven't gotten any reviews from anyone in the past few days. Guess the internal error on Fanfiction delayed the reviews since I couldn't update my documents two nights ago. But on the bright side, ProjectXantos was able to update the story he's doing for me thanks to the ideas I gave him. It's a good thing that he was able to get it all together cause I thought he stopped for the past few days. I just hope he's going to do the message where Mark talks to Phil about any ships that could take him to the Frozen Triangle two chapters ago. Not to mention adding radio messages to continue on with the story. But the show must go on as the old saying goes. In this entry, Mark discovered something incredibly important that could contain more information about the Frozen Triangle. What could this mean? Here's your answer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Two Triangles

Meltzer's audio log dated November 12th 1968.

We've set sail yesterday. Our first stop will be Nassau in the Bahamas for supplies and what not. I was able to gather up all the things I need to continue with my investigation. But when I was empting out the last of my stuff, I notice something that caught my eye. In one of the boxes were two audiotapes that came from Lutwidge's lab I raided a while back. Guess I haven't seen them underneath the rest of the stuff till now. Anyways, I decided to play the two tapes and found them quite perplexing.

In each of them Lutwidge claims that Rapture is the challenge, saying the White Knight has hidden in his fortress a palace of metal. I didn't understand what it meant until I played the second tape and found out that there was a triangle within the triangle. Meaning there are two triangles in the North Atlantic Ocean. From what I could understand is that these triangles are barriers for those who try to reach Rapture but were destroyed in the end. The points were never aligned because they represent the litter of metal of the fallen. Hmm… Sounds like there were planes and ships that were within the two triangles and were destroyed or gone missing, just like the Apollo Air. I should radio in Roscue and see if he could find any vessel that was in the North Atlantic Triangle.

Speaking of Inman, I was able to get information from him about this Mark Hadleigh character over a week ago. According to this article I got from my informant, Hadleigh was a well-known auto-mechanic who helped build Model B cars from Henry Ford in 1932. Guess he was a part of history in some way. He was married and had a kid that adorn the same name, Mark Hadleigh Jr. The part that confuses me the most was that Mark Sr. committed suicide in 1946 after his wife died in San Francisco. Inman wondered if this is some kind of dead end. I highly doubt it. Judging by the disappearance of Dimitri and this mysterious suicide from Hadleigh, I'm pretty sure it was some kind of rouge to journey to Rapture without anyone knowing about it. When I get to the Bahamas, I should find a pay phone and contact Hadleigh's son, he's the only one that has information about this super soldier project, if his father was a part of it.

Ask for this puzzle box… Well… It's getting me nowhere. All the lights flashing in the bulbs make my head feel quizzy, either that or I'm seasick. I'm sure it's just like the third layer I've unlocked, when you have to add the letters together to form different letters. But with all the lights flashing fast, I can't write them all down at once until they repeat the sequence again. Still, I wonder if this is related to the messages I've found from Lutwidge? Better jot all of it down if I'm able to solve it.

End Entry…

* * *

**I say he's getting somewhere with the next part of the puzzle box. And on the next entry, Mark finally figures it out. But I'm not going to tell ya until the next chapter. Please Review.**


	49. The First Riddle

**This entry involves Mark solving part of the puzzle box, only this time it's one of the many riddles Lutwidge left behind. What could this mean for our friend. Let's read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Once again, I got the information on solving this riddle from Bioshock Wiki. You're welcome to solve on the viral site if you want. But remember, this is a slow process and it would take some time until I get the other riddle in place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Forty-Nine: The First Riddle

Mark's log, November 14 1968.

I finally found out how to unlock this next layer in the puzzle box. Basically, you don't literally unlock it per say, but this layer has a number of riddles before you can solve it entirely. The first riddle was the start of this puzzle.

After writing down all the ciphers the light bulbs were flashing I managed to complete the first part and translate them from letters first then to numbering second. From what I could understand is that its not based on any mathematical equation I have ever seen. I did all the addition and subtraction as I could and there was no straight answer. So I use my daughter's book to figure all of it out and discovered that there is a new type of code I have never heard before. In this book there is a 5x5 grid with circled letters that has ERDNA on the top and WRYAN on the left side. By using this grid, any letter can be represented after combining two from the circled letters. It took me hours to get it all together, but I've managed to decode the message into the first riddle. The riddle said and I quote:

_'Hungry Hans last supped inside a boot which can never go up.'_

This riddle was a little confusing, but I think it was talking about some kind of submarine. Then yesterday, I got a message from Inman about a German craft that was taken down by American Ventura class aircraft in the straits of Denmark. This craft was a Germany U-Boat, or U-Boot in German, with the code name U-336 headed by captain Hans Hunger. After getting the research from Roscoe, I knew that the answer was U-336. But the problem is to encode it to the ciphers on the 5x5 grid.

I know the numbers after the U stand for DDG, but trying to split the letter up into the letters in the book ain't as easy as it seems. But I had to do it if I'm ever going to solve this puzzle box entirely. After encoding the four letters, I found out that the solution is NYDYDYEW. Once I typed it down on the buttons below the light bulbs, I head a clicking noise meaning that I've solved the first riddle. But the moment I solved that, a new code emerged on the bulbs flashing one at a time. Now I got this second riddle to solve. Better get back to work on this part of the riddle. Hopefully it'll be as easy as the first riddle.

End Entry…

* * *

**And believe me, there are more riddles that need to solve, so stand by while I gather them up. But on the next chapter, Mark has forgotten something and needs it back. What is it and what's so important about it? Wait until tomorrow or the next day. Please Review.**


	50. Missing Book

**Once more, another good entry for you people to read. Too bad it was delayed due to other factors. At least I got a hold of it. On this entry, Mark forgets about on important item for his investigation. Now he has to contact Phil to see if he has it. Also, he tries to contact Hadleigh's son to gather more information on his father.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty: Missing Book

Mark Meltzer's log dated November 15, 1968.

The S. S. Nellie Bly made it to Nausea, Bahamas stocking up on supplies and delivering a few of the storage boxes that have those trinkets to a couple of warehouses. Strangest thing is that they traded it off with money. And not just small bucks, I'm talking about over hundreds and thousands of dollars! I find it strange they have to trade off worthless items for that much cash. At least we're staying in this island for a day, I don't want to get stuck here all week long.

Back to my investigation, I managed to decode half of the next riddle in the puzzle box. Though decoding is one part, the other part is to know what it means. I thought I should use The Frozen Triangle book to help find the answer. But then, I couldn't find the book anywhere in my cabin. I think I might have forgot about it. I don't even know where I left it. That's when I remember Phil Isadore. I got everything out of my house and had it all in Phil's apartment. I decided to deliver a telegram to Phil to ask him if he had book with him. If he has it, he needs to deliver the book to me to my next location, which is going to be the Island of Andros. I hope he gets my message soon, cause I can't continue Lutwidge's box without the book.

Another thing I had to do was to call the son of Mark Hadleigh about his father. Manage to find a pay phone to call Hadleigh Jr., thank goodness there was a US yellow book on the ship. Unfortunately, I only got his answering machine so I can't get a conversation from him. But I did say that I needed whatever information I need to continue with my search. Things like entry logs, records, letters, reports, even the information about Dimitri and if he and von Tal worked together on this super soldier experiment. Let's see if he gives me all the research to Andros Island.

So far, nothing else to report. At least I made some progress with this search. A shame I can't reach Rapture first of all because of all of these stops. But this gives me the time to prepare myself for what's going to come. Still no word about Lynch making any moves, probably doesn't know that I'm taking an extensive trip. Let's pray he doesn't find out about this.

End Entry…

* * *

**Hmm… Not much, but it was a slow day anyways. But at least Mark's trying his best. The next chapter will be about Meltzer having a private dinner with Captain Ferrence, wondering what's important about him and having any connections with Phil Isadore. I know it doesn't concern the search, but I have to jut something down. Please Review.**


	51. A Dinner Invite

**This next chapter, Meltzer has dinner with the Captain of the S. S. Nellie Bly and get information and why he's interested in Phil and N.U.F.O.S. Nothing much, just a sub note throughout the whole investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-One: A Dinner Invite

This is Mark's log dated November 17th 1968.

We left port two days ago and are on the way to the Island of Andros. My search for Cindy is slow right now due to the fact that I don't have The Frozen Triangle book with me. I've managed to decode the cipher of the next riddle and it's just like the last one, giving me hints for a sunken vessel. I got it down on paper. Let me read it for a moment…

_'Look to the sea where the Baldur once sailed and spell the surname of the captain who failed.'_

Sounds like I need to know about the captain of the Baldur, which I believe is another ship that disappeared within the North Atlantic Triangle. But without the book, I won't know the answer of the name of the captain. Thank goodness that I got the message from Phil, saying he's got the book. He told me he'll give it to his contact in Andros Island and that contact will give it to me. Don't know who this contact is, but Phil gave this contact my code frequency so this contact will give me the call.

Another thing is that this triangle in the triangle Lutwidge talked about got me to thinking about that German U-boat I got from the first riddle. I was able to get an atlas map from the Bahamas gift shop before we left and placed it up on the bulletin panel on my study desk. I then marked the location of the sunken ship near Denmark. My guess is that the U-336 is one of the points of the two triangles. I just have to wait and see if I get the other ships that were taken down.

Off point now, I was finally able to get a dinner invite last night by Captain Ferrence. This gives me the opportunity to ask questions of why the captain is interested in Phil's ridiculous organization. The dinner was nice and all, clam chowder for an appetizer, a filet with some potatoes for the entry. It wasn't much, but it was a decent meal. After that, the captain talked about his life story. It was pretty interesting.

Ferrence use to have been part of the US Navy and was a maritime pilot in Hong Kong. Unfortunately, he was discharged for his violent mood swings and reckless nature. He said that he hated the U.S. government ever since he was dishonored and it led to some rebellious actions, some of which he wouldn't even tell. Of course one of them he talked about is joining the N.U.F.O.S. member list because he believed that the government was hiding something interesting. Another reason is that like Phil's organization, he believed in the unbelievable. He had always heard rumors of sailors seeing things in the sea. The ghost ships, the mermaids, the Krakken, anything that only exits in myths and stories. I call that complete bullshit. Ferrence also said that he been in the Frozen Triangle, a couple of times just to deliver his cargo. My guess is that he must've been in and around the boarder and never really went deep into the center. But whatever the case, he has experience in the Triangle and I need to trust him to get me to Rapture once I find the entry point. I just hope he takes me there.

End Entry…

* * *

**At least we get the back-story from Ferrence, thank god for the bio I got from Bioshock Wiki. And for those who went to the viral site before, we all know where this goes to next right? On the next chapter, Mark finally gets the book on the next location and answered the second riddle of the puzzle box. Also, if ProjectXantos is reading this, he gets the information needed from Hadleigh's son. Please Review.**


	52. The Second Riddle

**Once again, this update was delayed. But I was able to do most of the complicated stuff before I got on with the rest. Still no word on anyone giving me any reviews yet, but at least people are still reading my story. I was able to send a message to ProjectXantos on a couple of ideas for his story and he was able to put those chapters down just yesterday. I still need to know about the name of the contact that would give Mark the Frozen Triangle book on Andros Island. Back to this story, Mark finally gets the book he needed to solve the second riddle along with some important discoveries. But at the same time, there had been some kind of trouble with the captain.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Once again, the information for the next riddle can be found on Bioshock Wiki. Feel free to solve it on the teaser site if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Two: The Second Riddle

Meltzer's log dated November 19th 1968.

Made it to the Island of Andros for more supplies and tradeoffs. I waited patiently at the docks and found the contact that talked to me on the ham radio. He hadn't waited long, though he almost got caught by the guards, thinking he might have smuggled something aboard. Good thing they notice it was just a book or they would've taken him to jail. Anyways, he gave the book, The Frozen Triangle, to me and I thanked him for the help. Now that I had the book with me, I can now solve the next part of the riddle layer. Now as I said before, the second riddle of the puzzle box said…

_'Look to the sea where the Baldur once sailed and spell the surname of the captain who failed.'_

I know that this riddle Lutwidge left behind talks about a captain that has sailed a ship called the Baldur. But I couldn't answer that because I didn't have the book with me. But now that I got it, I could answer it. After much skimming and searching through each chapter, I found the answer on page 72 to 73. From what I'm reading, it said that the ship was in fact the Baldur, an exploration ship that was captained by an explorer named Roald Ragnarsson. He was on a 1949 expedition of some kind with a crew of seventy. Whatever he's searching for, I don't have the slightest of clues. But in the middle of the expedition, the Baldur vanished and it was never heard from again. The destination point of where the ship disappeared is on one of the pages marked 63 degrees 30' North, 27 degrees 4' West. I put the point on my chart so I could figure what the Baldur ship and the German U-Boat had in common. My guess, they could be points to the two triangles Orrin talked about on the reel tape.

As for the answer itself, well, I know it has to be the captain's last name, Ragnarsson. Of course just like last time, to answer this I need to encode it in a 5x5 grid on Cindy' codebook. Took me some time to piece it together, but I got it nonetheless. It was much longer then the last one and it was hard to type without getting mislead. I mean AWNAEWANNAAWNRNRRWAN? That's pretty much a mouthful. But I was able to push it down in the right sequence and heard the clicking sound. Now I have to solve the third riddle of the puzzle box in order to unlock this fifth layer.

Also… _'sigh…'_ I find this a little shocking to begin with. First of all, I got this radio message from Jadeite days ago and he heard that I talked to Dr. Lyman about the fact that Orrin had any children. To my surprise, this son the letter from Dimitri wrote was in fact Jadeite. He said that he was known as the Jadeite Pawn and is hired by Lutwidge to kill the Red Pawn. Hmm… I wonder if these two pawns have something in common?

Secondly, Roscoe called two days ago and told me that Hadleigh's son is no longer with us no more. Meaning that soon after his father committed suicide, he sort of packed up and left his home, preferably another one that's vanished. So much for that lead… However, he did say that Hadleigh Jr. was carrying an envelope from Ryan to his father, maybe has some information in it. I should contact Inman, about this. If he could find this letter, or a copy of the letter, he needs to send it to me on the next location, Puerto Plata.

Off topic, I'm feeling a little unease on his boat ride to the Triangle. It's not the ship itself though; it's the crew and the cargo they're carrying. The captain is a little jumpy as of late, making sure that their shipment is held on tight under lock and key. I kinda find it strange that they're trying to protect just a bunch of worthless merchandise. Hell, they're more nervous when the authorities come to their ship and ask questions about the cargo they're holding. Hmm… I wonder what's so important about those cheap souvenirs that they want to keep it discrete? I better find a way into the cargo hold and see for myself.

End Entry…

* * *

**Now that's what I call a busy day. Solving the second riddle, discovered two shocking things, and curious about the cargo on the ship. This investigation continues to get interesting. On the next chapter, Mark starts putting the pieces together on the third riddle and other things that had been bothering him as of yet. Please Review.**


	53. The Train in the Sky

**On the next entry, Mark pieces together the third riddle, wondering what it could mean. At the same time, there was an interesting letter he got that talks about another organization and he investigates the cargo area to see how he's going to sneak in. Wonder what's he up to?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: The Train in the Sky

Mark's log, November 21st 1968.

Sea is getting a little choppy as of late. There have been reports around the Caribbean that there's a tropical storm brewing in the middle of the Atlantic. No word if it's heading to our location. We have to wait and see what's bound to happen.

Back to my investigation, managed to translate the third riddle of the puzzle box. But I find this riddle too confusing. Here, let me read it…

_'In forty seven a train last left this nest and tucked within an ebon fowls breast.'_

That doesn't make any sense. Why is it that Lutwidge talks about a train when its ships and planes I should be looking for? Then I remembered that he might be talking about some kind of craft that has the name of the train. I looked back at the Frozen Triangle book and found at the beginning of chapter nine that there was a plane that vanished within the triangle itself. It was some kind of transport plane carrying tons of materials and hundreds of troops, somewhat of a military secret if I'm reading this correctly. They call it the C-47 Skytrain. Guess that kind of make sense be that it was transporting soldiers and what not during World War II. However, I don't think that's the right answer. The riddle did say something about leaving the nest, so I believe that they were talking about an airport that the plane left. Unfortunately, I can't get the answer on the book since the first page was ripped off, preferably from Lynch. So my best option is to contact Inman or Phil for this type of information.

Another thing I want to get off my chest is that during the first stops, I've been getting fan mail from people in different countries. Some people were supporting me while others heard about my financial troubles and gave me some cash, like a couple of bucks would help. But there was one letter that got my attention. This person, who I won't reveal the name, told me about this person he know who works for this organization called the Atlantic Undersea Test and Evaluation Center _(A.U.T.E.C.)_ an Area 51 like facility that researches Unidentified Submersible Objects _(U.S.O.) pfft…_ Now I heard everything! I talked to Ferrence about the AUTEC when we were approaching Andros Island and he was a little unedged. Took it upon himself to veer closer to the island since the Naval project is originally based. He believed that there could be some USOs around the area, but the only thing we saw were a bunch of Skyhawks before we left. Still the letter said that the AUTEC has much better research then N.U.F.O.S., I find that highly unbelievable. Still, I might find them of interest. Should contact Isidore about this; see if he has some information about the organization.

One more thing… I checked out the cargo area of the Bly and I got to admit, they keep everything secure. I see a couple of guards posted up around the place and most of the crates were locked tight. Looks like the captain is determined to make sure no one would get in those crates. Got to figure out how to get in those crates and see what's in them. There's got to be some way avoiding the guards just to get in. Better start strategizing.

End Entry…

* * *

**Sounds like Meltzer is determined to find out what's in the cargo bay. Wonder how he's going to do that? We'll see in the near future. Next entry, the Bly entered Puerto Plata and Meltzer gets information and a delivery from Inman. What will he find? Answer will be tomorrow or Sunday. Please Review.**


	54. Incident at the Bly

**Well, this story got delayed again due to three things. One, my older sister visiting us to get a checkup from the dentist. Two, I was in the mall for hours. And three, it was daylight savings time for we have to move our clocks forward one hour. At least I can update this story today, since I have all the time in the world. Finally, after a few weeks of waiting, I was able to get a review from someone. YES! This is a new reviewer of course so I'm sure that he wanted to say something. This person is MadMaxofHazardUs, and he said he liked my story. He stated that the feelings of Mark Melzter I captured were really accurate and by putting it in audio diaries fits well with the Bioshock world. I'm impressed by this. I hope he likes the rest of my story in the near future. Starting with this next entry, Mark makes it to Puerto Plata and gets a letter from Roscoe. At the same time, an incident had occurred in the Bly that got Mark's attention. What could this mean? We're about to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Four: Incident at the Bly

Audio log of Meltzer, November 23rd 1968.

We made it to Puerto Plata yesterday, which is the last stop in the Caribbean, just to get all the emergency supplies we need. Turns out, a late tropical storm appeared in the path we're going after this and Ferrence wanted to leave port in a couple of hours. I'll get to that later…

Upon reach the docks, I decided to head to a pharmacy or whatever they have on this island to get some medication for seasickness. But before I headed there, I went to the post office at the docks to see if there was any mail for me under my name. Turns out there was one from Inman and he gave it to me. I opened it and discovered that it was a copy of the letter Andrew Ryan sent to the son of Mark Hadleigh. I don't know how he got it, maybe he had connections to mailing association or something, but at least he came through. I just need to read it and see what it says. There was also a letter from him saying he's looking into the Skytrain disappearance and any information on which airport it left before it vanished. I just hope he gets it to me soon, that storm I said earlier could complicate things.

Another thing… I talked to one of the officers at the docks in Spanish, though it was a little sticky, wanting to know if there were red lights coming from under the sea and if there were any girls missing a while ago. He said, from what I could understand, that there were red lights sighted around the Caribbean and South America and a bunch of girls went missing months ago. I haven't heard from this back at home, but it never made it in the U.S. press. At least I know that more girls were missing in the South as the others around the Atlantic Ocean.

Back to the ship, half the crew returned from trading their merchandise for cash. Where they went, I don't know. However, they had to pass security checkpoints along the way to the trade off. From what I could understand, some of the crew was scared of what the officers might find. After all, this place is somewhat of a rebellious island. Plata is filled with rebels, fugitives, socialists, and the occasional loyalists that use to work for the former president of this land, Juan Bosch. Hell, last night a group of thieves stormed into the Nellie Bly and tried to take one of the crates for themselves. The captain and his crew were able to stop them and took them to the authorities. Didn't had a full nights sleep after that fiasco. But I was surprised these crooks made it that far and tried to take one crate. Guess Ferrence's security isn't as tight as I think. Better wait for the right moment to get into the cargo bay and take whatever's in one of the crates. Too bad the captain would beef up security more then ever. Hmm… Maybe the storm could give me a bit of an advantage.

* * *

**Uh oh… Sounds like Meltzer has a plan in getting to the place to find out what secrets the captain was keeping. The next chapter will explain what he found. Please Review.**


	55. The Laughing Budai

**Delayed again due to school, work, and karate. At least if gave me some time to figure out what I'm suppose to do. Once again, I got another review from MadMaxofHazardUs and this time he said that I did a great job at summarizing the entire Something in the Sea story into short readable paragraphs. He does have a really good point there. Most of the stories I've done for this site in years have chapters that are way longer and could take me months to complete, due to everything I need to do in the real world. And besides that, in this story I can do a chapter in about a day and update them before I go to bed, with the exceptions of the day delays I keep on getting. So I say that's pretty much a plus for me. Also, I haven't heard from ProjectXantos in a while. He hadn't updated his story that would merge with mine in a week. I decided not to do too much requests for him because I don't him to put up chapters that are based around my ideas. I just hope he can do one about the letter Ryan gave to Mark Hadleigh Jr., cause I'm really interested in what it says. Now back to this story. Next entry, Meltzer gets to check out the cargo bay in the ship while the crew is busy keeping the Bly functional. What's he going to find. You'll get your results right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Five: The Laughing Budai

_'groan…'_

Melzer's log, November 28 1968.

I knew this was bound to happen, Captain Ferrence decided to continue on with the shipping and now we're in the center of this tropical storm. It's fortunate that the Nellie Bly can hold under such extreme weather, since it once was a naval ship during the Second World War, the sea continues to get choppy and the ship continues to sway back and forth constantly. The pills I got from Puerto Plata helped, but they were only temporary.

As far as this goes, my investigation has grinded to a halt, at least temporarily. I was able to get a call from Inman, saying he discovered the location of the airport where the Skytrain once left. But this storm is causing so much interference that it's hard to tell what he was saying. I was able to contact him before the storm gets worse and told him to forward all information to Phil Isidore, he might send it to me at my next location in Africa. As for the copy of the letter I got from Inman, haven't read it yet. The storm is so rough that it was impossible to read with all the swaying the dizziness I've put up with. I'll just wait until this storm is finished.

But I had sometime to handle some other important business. Since the storm was on top of us, the crew was working none stop to keep this ship afloat. Though I've been hearing rumors of a mutiny going around a few days ago. After the confrontation with police guards in ports and thieves breaking into the Bly, half the crew wanted to abort the transport, saying its to dangerous to deliver _'the goods'_. They say they wanted to turn back and abort this mission they kept on talking about, but the captain refuses to listen. Heard they were split up into two groups, one group headed by first mate Dorgan that is against this and the other, which was headed by second mate Bosun and the loyalist making sure there is no mutiny. I decided to ignore this drama and sit in my cabin with a bucket next to me.

When the storm was over for the moment, the first mate told me that the captain wants to speak to me. I agreed and he took me to the cargo bay, my chance in finding out what's in those crates. At the cargo bay, I saw some of the crates that seem to have broke apart during these storms. The captain was there with the crew, completely furious that all of the cargo wasn't stored properly. I thought for a second that he was going to fight everyone in a drunken rage. Thank goodness he calmed down before things could get any worse. He did talk to me about something but was nothing but sheer ramblings until he fell asleep. Once the crew and the captain, who was being dragged to the cabin, were gone it gave me the opportunity to see what's in there that is so important. So I went into one of the open crates and discovered that there was just nothing but a bunch of plastic Budai painted in gold. All this trouble just for that?

I decided to steal one from the cargo before the guards come back to reorganize the place and placed it in one of the bookshelves. I wonder why these cheap trinkets are so important. They just look like everyday knockoffs to me. I don't see anything that is so special abou-

_'gulp'_

Oh no… Not again…

_'hurm'_

_'herg'_

**BLLAAAAAAARRRRR**rrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

_'cough, cough'_

Oh god… I'm starting to hate this trip…

* * *

**Man, Meltzer isn't feeling too well after this whole trip. I'm pretty sure he will feel better when he reaches Africa on the next chapter, along with a delivery from Phil about the name of Skytrain's airport and an unusual pamphlet. Please Review.**


	56. IOOP

**Another day, another review from Mad Max who once again likes the chapter. And to answer your question, yes that was the sound of Mark Meltzer puking. Wanted to put something funny into this story for the moment. Also, it's been a while, but ProjectXantos came through. He was able to update his story yesterday and was pleased with the results. Not only that he set me up with the letter Ryan sent to Hadleigh, but also the message from Eddie Kullock, the executive from Apollo Air about finding the last transmission of DF-0301. It was all great and all, but he made a few mistakes that got my attention.**

**1. I think that he did it in a phone message. Now I'm pretty sure that Mark wouldn't be in his house to listen to the message, otherwise he would be aware that the crash landing is somewhere within the triangle, close to the entrance to Rapture. He should put it in a radio message or something.**

**2. He kinda mixed up the name of Mark Meltzer with Mark Hadleigh. It is obvious that both Meltzer and Hadleigh have the same first name and it might confuse people in reading the chapter. He should change the name.**

**3. Once again, he put Fontain on Jacks last name. He did this before and he must know that Jack is the son of Andrew Ryan. He has to change that name again.**

**I hope Xantos reading this chapter, cause he has to change it to make the story feel more accurate. On this next chapter, Meltzer made it to Africa and was able to get information on the information of the airport. But on the way, he got another strange package that is related to the Red Pawn. What could it be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Six: I.O.O.P.

This is Meltzer's log dated December 4th 1968.

We finally made it to the port at Tangiers in Africa. Can now get a breather after all the seasickness I've been through during the storm. Unfortunately, the Bly suffered much damage then I expect and in need of repairs. We could be stuck in this place for days. The second mate is looking into the repairs even as we speak, but there's no sign of the captain. Perhaps Ferrence is doing another one of his tradeoffs. The crew themselves feel a little calmer then normal, since there's no police officers in this region, just rebel forces here and there. Still, I don't think this mutiny I've heard about isn't going to fade away any time soon.

Now I know it's been a few days since my last recording, but I think I have discovered something that could be related to Lynch, A.K.A. the Red Pawn. The moment we dock, I went to the post office for any mail with my name on it. Fortunately, there were some from Phil, thank goodness… He got the info of the airport the Skytrain left but… um… Before I made port, Isidore was able to contact me on the ham radio saying that he and his other clients had gotten something in the mail. He did say he would send it to me to see what its all about. Of course I got it and… I don't know how to say it.

What I got was a two things, a letter of some kind and a pamphlet. According to the two, there is some kind of organization known as the International Order of the Pawns _(I.O.O.P.)_. From what I'm reading here is that this organization was formed to find this hidden castle the White Knight kept for so long. Sounds almost like a chess game being that the members were called pawns to begin with. But what caught my attention is that the person who put together this pamphlet had the initials O.O.L. and Red Queen above it. That's when I realized that this person in charge of this organization was none other then Orrin Oscar Lutwidge.

I went back to my archive files and searched through anything related to this Pawns organization. Found only two things that might be related, an old wanted ad from Visionary Wonders Magazine and a reel tape from Phil's interview with Lex Harlen back at the Annual Boulders Saucers Convention. Now I didn't pay attention to this because they didn't have anything to do with my search until now. The wanted ad I found in Orrin's abandon lab in New York said that Lutwidge, or Quain when he had his alias name, wanted people who believe in his Utropolis stories to join some kind of club. More like a cult if you ask me. In fact, Lex said in his interview that this Order of the Pawns became a big deal, with members growing at an extensive rate, up until the point the Lutwidge was taken to Tollevue.

Don't know if this organization still exists but Lex did say that the members, or pawns, had different code colors. Colors such as blue pawns, yellow pawns, green pawns, white pawns, black pawns, a lot of potential colors. This is all pretty evident at the fact that Lynch is the so-called Red Pawn and this mysterious Jadeite Pawn that have been contacting me for quite a while. Then there was that call from Dr. Lyman when I ask him if Lutwidge had any family, let alone a son. He stated the Lutwidge talked about an army of pawns led by the Red Queen to protect him from the White Knight. All of that was pretty obvious. So it's possible there could still be any existing pawns still holding some kind of hope.

Fortunately, I might have a lead in this organization. Lex did say that one of the pawns was someone called Lee Wilson Seward, the Grey Pawn. The letter that came with the pamphlet had his signature, if you call is a signature, and he was talking to Lutwidge about actions of the Red Pawn a while back. It also said that he was in Tangiers, the same place I'm in. Hmm… Might need to find more information on the Grey Pawn. Maybe Phil or Inman can help on getting info on him and this I.O.O.P. Still, I wonder who sent this brochure to Phil and the others. Someone seems to know my contacts addresses, but who?

***static***

_"Mark dear boy, are you out there somewhere?"_

Lynch…

* * *

**Another shocking turn of events if I do say so myself. How will Meltzer handle this? I think the next chapter should explain it. Please Review.**


	57. The Grey Pawn

**On this next chapter, Meltzer finds the Grey Pawn and had a conversation with him. What will he get? The answer will be in mere moments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Seven: The Grey Pawn

December 8th 1968.

Everything is going as smoothly as possible. All repairs to the Nellie Bly are almost complete and we'll leaving port first thing tomorrow. I just hope we don't get into any storms as dangerous as the last one.

From my last entry, I wondered who sent a pamphlet about the I.O.O.P. until I got a radio transmission by none other then Jeremiah Lynch. How did he find out about my transmission? Anyways, he sent me the letter and pamphlet just to help me with my search for my daughter. What I want to know is why? Why would he help me if he's trying to stop me? Does he have some kind of motive in all of this? I want to find him and strangle his neck for what he did to Roget, but I have no idea where he is. It's almost like he's playing Hide and Seek with me. Whatever the case, he knows I'm on my search and is trying to stop me in some way. Better move quickly before he gets the jump on me.

To that end, I called Phil on the phone two days ago about Lee Wilson Seward A.K.A. The Grey Pawn and if there was any information about him. To my surprise, Phil had one article about Lee in the Monthly Undergrounder and it talks about two of Seward's half sister and friend that vanished. He said that he would give me the article through overnight mail. Was able to the get it the next day and it was much like an interview of sorts. Reading through it, Lee explains to the reader that he, his half sister Mimi, and his best friend Elgar moved here to Tangiers to get away from the _'disease'_ of the society after World War II. In 1945, Elgar and Mimi left Africa and returned to New York to settle with some unfinished business, but when they return they were completely different. At least that's what the article said. They join a group of people that believed in something better, like that controversial artist Sander Cohen, found some new religion, and then vanished after visiting Seward for a while, looking for a new Utopia.

It's possible the two found Rapture, but there was no proof their existence since then. My guess is that Lee joined the Pawns organization just to find the answers himself. Still, there isn't much information about it. So I thought I start searching for the Grey Pawn and ask a few questions myself since he resides here. So today I started searching the streets, asking questions to the locals about the whereabouts of Lee and trying to avoid the rebel forces. This is a dangerous town of course. Finally after much searching, a cab driver pointed me the way and offered me a ride to Sewards house free of charge. Once I got there I knocked on the door and there he was, the Grey Pawn. He was wearing a gray colored suit with faded out colors and his features were sallow and leathery. I told him if I can come in but he wanted nothing to do with me. Before he could close the door, I slipped in some hints about the pawns and their objective. Lee was looking a little confident as he welcomed me into his home and gave me the secret handshake. Yes, the I.O.O.P. have secret handshakes.

We sat in a balcony area that has a wonderful view of the town itself and he served me some of his favorite mint tea. We talked for hours about the organization and the Vanishing. A lot of information in them. Seward was looking into the Vanishing cases, searching for his half sister and best friend. He didn't want to get into the details, pretty much a touchy subject. After looking through his search, he came into contact with Lutwidge wanting him to join the Pawn society so he can continue with his search. Lee accepted the offer and became a proud member. But over time, Orrin's obsession caused the two to distant themselves apart and Lutwidge kept on wasting all of organization assets into playing games, creating the puzzle boxes that I have found, up until the point that he himself disappeared. I was able to record part of it in a reel tape from the ship, have to play it to get a better understanding.

During the conversation, I told him about the Pawns and how many members there were. Lee answered that they were a small groups, but they believe there was a secret that's being kept throughout the world and it needs to be revealed. The Pawns have separate duties for their Red Queen. Grey Pawn is meant to gather research, all other pawns were in charge of other things such as scouts, manipulators, mappers, soldiers, and so on and so on. I then told him about the Red Pawn and he said to me that he was nothing more then a mere traitor. From what I'm hearing correctly, Lynch was suppose to be Lutwidge's second in command, laying trails and false evidence to trick Roget and others. But the more closer he got to Lutwidge, the more he was interested in finding Rapture itself. It was almost like the Red Pawn was obsessed into reaching Rapture to discover its secrets. I then talked to Lee about another pawn that's been in contact with me for a while called the Jadeite Pawn and asked him what he was. Seward, being confident that he is, got closer to me and told me that he was an hit man. Anyone who tries to take Rapture for themselves, Jadeite would come in and silence them, for good. The Red Queen gave Jadeite and order to search for the Red Pawn and terminate him before he gets closer to Rapture. So far, his efforts weren't that easy, but the other pawns are helping him search for the traitor. After a long conversation, I was about to head back to the boat until Seward stopped me and told to that if I wanted to know more information, he would contact the other Pawns throughout Europe. I nodded and thanked him for everything.

Other then all of that, it was quite a day I had. Though I haven't gotten into solving the third riddle of the puzzle box, I have obtained the information needed about the Skytrains's airport. I should look into that when we're at sea to our next location in Spain. Hopefully, the next pawn would give me more details.

End Entry…**

* * *

Wow, that Grey Pawn is something huh? Giving Meltzer a helping hand and all. Wonder what he's going to do next. Preferably solving the third riddle on the puzzle box on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	58. The Third Riddle

**Chapter got delayed again. I had some free time yesterday and was about to do it, but I just got caught up with watching a movie, playing Bioshock 2, and other private matters. I just don't want to go there, could be disturbing. But during my absence, got two reviews from two people in two separate chapters. On chapter 56, ProjectXantos reviewed me and told me he was able to fix and chapter in his story I told him about. Though he did seem a little confused in what I said a while back, about Jack's last name of Fontain or Ryan. I told him that he had a choice that Jack's last name could be either Jack Ryan or Jack Fontain Ryan with Fontain being his middle name. Just need to get that clear for the moment. On chapter 57, Max reviewed me and didn't expect a twist like that to happen. Though I don't know what twist he meant by that. Maybe it's the Red Pawn trying to help Mark when he's trying to prevent him from reaching Rapture. I don't know, but at least he likes it pretty well. On the next chapter, Meltzer gets the chance to solve the next riddle of the puzzle box and gets a strange radio transmission from the Yellow Pawn.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Another answer for the third riddle is on Bioshock Wiki. If you guys want, you can answer that riddle on Something in the .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Eight: The Third Riddle

December 11th 1968, Mark Meltzer's entry.

Been into sea for two days and the weather seems to be calm then before. Looks like kind eyes are smiling above me. Anyways, since I'm out to sea, I can't do anything besides getting a decent meal in the cafeteria and walking around the deck for some fresh air. But that's okay with me cause this gives me the time to solve this third riddle of Lutwidge's puzzle box.

Now just like before, the translated riddle says:

_'In forty seven a train last left this nest and tucked within an ebon fowls breast.'_

Inman tried to give me information through the ham radio, but got nothing but interference during the storm. Thankfully, Phil contacted Inman and sent all the information I need back at Tangiers. Now that I have a break from the Pawns organization, I can find the answer for myself.

From what I'm reading on this article I got, the USAF C-47 Skytrain took off from Kulusuk, an airport in the coastal region of Greenland. An interesting side note, Kulusuk is a type of Greenlandic bird, which means the chest of the Black Guillemot i.e. _'ebon fowl'_. This lead up to the riddle I said earlier. Whatever the case, I now knew that the name of the airport is in fact the Kulusuk and placed the location of the airport on my chart.

Once I got the riddle figured out I had to encode it into the ADFGX code in Cindy's book. After a long day to translation I pressed the letters ARNYNWNYNRNYAR and I heard another click within the box. Once I got the third riddle solved, I got another riddle flashing right in front of me through the bulbs. I was able to decode it all today but I found this one pretty shocking. Here let me read it…

_'But know ye the point where the Sky Train derailed.'_

Now Lutwidge wants me to know where the plane disappeared? This is ridiculous! Looked back at the article but they didn't say anything of where the SkyTrain disappeared. Looks like I have to get into my contacts again and hope that they have the location of the crash.

Speaking of contacts, I got a radio message from someone called the Yellow Pawn, contacting all other pawns across the world. Guess the Grey Pawn was able to talk to one of the members of my encounter. This is good… With the help of the pawns, except the Red Pawn, I might gather more information about Rapture. I just hope I get into contact with the next Pawn in Spain.

End entry…

* * *

**That's the third riddle that's been solved. Now Mark has to solve the forth since its going to be the easiest one. But first, on the next chapter, he's going to visit another Pawn in Spain. Who's it going to be this time? Stay tune tomorrow. Please Review.**


	59. The Yellow Pawn

**All right, gotta hurry this one up. Got a meeting early in the morning tomorrow for a project in class and I won't waste any time. In this chapter, Meltzer has reached Spain and gets to meet another Pawn. Where will this one lead to? Let's take a look.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Fifty-Nine: The Yellow Pawn

December 14th 1968, Mark's audio log.

The Bly has made it to the port in Cadiz, Spain without any problems. The crew unloaded coffee beans and supplies. Everyone seems to be jumpy as of late including the captain and first mate, who have been arguing before we got to port. Saying something about the cargo they were carrying. Possible the gold paint on those fake Budai statues were beginning to peel.

Any who, while they were busy taking care of their shipment, I decided to walk around the town, get some fresh air going. As I was walking, I noticed a young flower girl was handing me a bouquet of yellow flowers. Looking at that girl, she looks like Cindy, or around her age for the matter. God I sure miss her. I figured it was one of those gypsy people that tend to take your money around here so I turned her down. But then she gave me one of the bouquets with a tag on it and skipped away. I started to wonder why she gave me one of her flowers. That's when I looked at the tag and read it. It said in Spanish, _'El Peon Amarillo: Senor Meltzer, meet me at Castillo de Santa Catalina.'_ I'm no Spanish expert, but it looked like another Pawn was waiting for me. So I headed to Catalina, an old fortress at the edge of Caleta Beach the next day in a cab with the money, or pesos, given to me by the first mate. Once I got there, I started searching for this Pawn. After what took like a half hour and impatience, I finally found her, the Yellow Pawn.

Now as I aspect, she was wearing a yellow sundress with a sunhat on her head. I slowly approached her, not wanting to disturb her sight seeing. But as I approached her, she felt my presence and turned around, as if she was expecting me to come to her. She was a kind person, very interesting to talk to even with the Hispanic accent. She told me that when she was with the I.O.O.P. she was a scout, keeping an eye on those who were suspicious of their activities. After an interesting conversation, she handed me an envelope containing more on the Vanished, including people that I might have forgotten including Naledi Atkins, a professional aviation pilot, and Zigo d'Acosta, an expedition fisher.

After I thank her for the information, I told her something else that had gotten my attention in a while. That day the Nellie Bly docked; I started to leave the ship to stretch my legs. As I was doing that, someone came up to me and gave me a special package from Phil of N.U.F.O.S. I went back to the boat and opened the package; it showed nothing but a postcard picture of a plane of some kind, must a military by the way it looks. I turned the card over to see whom it was from. To my surprise, it was from Jeremiah Lynch, the Red Pawn. Just like before, his writing consists of cut out magazine letters and pasted up in a messy way and there was no return address of any kind, let alone a stamp. But on it was information of the plane, that it was in fact the Skytrain that disappeared after leaving Kulusuk.

I find it suspicious that he's trying to help me, even if he confessed that he was the one that's trying to stop me. But I don't know if I could trust him anymore. I talked to the Yellow Pawn if I could find Lynch and help me to solve this puzzle box I got from Lutwidge. She scowled by what I said, not responding to me after that. But she did told me that she and the others know of my search for my daughter and wished me luck. We parted ways and left with more information I needed. Though I was able to get into contact with the Yellow Pawn, I still don't know the whereabouts of Lynch. Regardless, the next location is going to be France so its possible the Red Pawn would be there. And if that's possible, then I will find him and demand answers from him, even if it means strangling his throat with my bare hands.

End Entry…**

* * *

Now if that's determination, I don't know what is. I just hope the Meltzer would find Lynch to get some answers. But first things first, he's going to solve the next riddle of the puzzle box. That's going to be the next chapter. Please Review.**


	60. The Fourth Riddle

**Been one hell of a Tuesday… Had an early morning meeting, groceries, having dinner in a Chinese restaurant. It was hectic! This is why my story got delayed again. But I had the amount of time needed to update this next chapter. But first, I got a review from this new viewer whose name is Pyxidium, who enjoyed the start of my story thus far. However, there were some things that bothered him on the chapters. First of all, he said that the way I've been presenting these events were confusing at times and then repeats over and over again. I must admit that he has a point. Some of the words I type down at the beginning of some sentences seem to be the same words since I don't have other material to put down. I just tend to wing it as I go. Secondly, he thinks the Mark isn't talking in some occasions and is a bit too formal that that it was Meltzer who's been talking out loud. Let me be clear that these are really diary entries and they were matching the field for the Bioshock universe. If he was talking about the quotation marks on some, that would be other people talking in the background. Finally, and this is the big deal mind you, Pyxidium noticed all of those grammar mistakes including those in verb tense. For once I do agree with him because I spent all day typing theses stories down, spell check it, and proofread it before I post them up. The main issue that I have been dealing with is that no matter how hard I try, I tend to miss a few mistakes that the checker never looks up. Understand that this wasn't my fault and fanfiction writers have the tendency in making mistakes like that. Now that all of that is out of the way, let us begin. In this chapter, Meltzer solves the next riddle of the puzzle. What's he going to find the moment he solves it? Ask and you shall receive.**

**Chapter Notes**

**The answer to the forth riddle came from Bioshock Wiki, again. Man why do I put this on the chapter notes when you guys already know it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its Sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty: The Fourth Riddle

This is Meltzer's log dated the sixteenth of December 1968

Once again, the Bly is out to sea heading down to France for another trade off. Most of the crew was silent during the whole trip, but the first mate was arguing to the captain about the shipment being too dangerous. Mutiny was all the crew was talking about though. I just hope I don't get into the crossfire.

The investigation has been slowed down a bit being that I don't have anything new to get by. I haven't even heard word from the Pawns either and Lynch is nowhere to be seen. So I decided to spend my time solving the fourth riddle of Lutwidge's puzzle box. From the last riddle, it wanted me to locate the airport where the Skytrain took off before vanishing, which was actually Kulusuk in Greenland. Now it wants me to solve the next riddle about the same craft only this time where it crashed. The riddle stated…

_'But know ye the point where the Sky Train derailed.'_

I would've gotten that information if the article Inman found hadn't been ripped halfway. However, I did remember the postcard the Red Pawn gave me. Indeed it did look nothing, but the back of it had some information. At the top of the card, it explains the location of where the Skytrain was last seen. The points are 63 degrees north, 32 degrees west. I marked the location on the chart and discovered that the disappearances of the German U-boat 336, the Baldur ship, and the Skytrain form a small triangle. It was pretty obvious that I might find the first triangle Orrin said on the reel tape, but I need to know points to the second.

Now all I had to do is to decode the answer in the ADFGX code. Just like the first riddle, the numbers need to be changed into letters of the alphabet. So 63 N and 32 W has to be changed to GDNDCW. Once I followed what the book said, the decoded answer was EWDYANDYRYRA. The moment I pushed the sequence down the box made another clicking sound.

Though I did solve the forth riddle, the puzzle box did something strange. The top light bulbs started to lower themselves down, leaving the middle row of bulbs and the buttons on the bottom. In its place was some kind of voice recorder where a speaker was in the middle, an oscilloscope on the left side, and a button with the _'replay'_ sign below on the right. The message played the moment I solved the last riddle and it was Lutwidge voice, leaving me a message. Here, let me replay it.

***click***

_"All the red pawn's ancient lore should be studiously ignored. The stones are mute. They tell you not. Yet in his pack of lies, he's caught an accidental truth. The tales they tell in Reykjavik of sailors lost and broken ships all end in tragedy, save one. Tell the name, and you'll be done, save five more steps, forsooth."_

Sounded a little confusing, but I think he was talking about a ship graveyard of some kind. This is by far the most confusing riddle yet. This is going to take sometime to solve it. But at least I know I'm getting closer to finding out what's inside this box.

End Entry…

* * *

**Another riddle! Say it isn't so! Well, at least he made some progress on his search for his daughter. But on the next chapter, he wishes he didn't want to board the ship. The reason why? Well that will be answered later on. Please Review.**


	61. The Bly's Truth

**Just another day delay for a couple of reasons. I was about to do this yesterday, but with things like college work and such, it's never easy to begin with. Good thing it won't last for another day or so, or it would be like the other stories that have took too long from the start. Got a review from my first time author Big Sister K and she thought my last chapter was something. She wondered if the Skytrain is a reference to Jack's plane and where it landed. Unfortunately K, the Skytrain and the Jack's plane aren't the same, be the Jack's plane was called Apollo Airways Flight DF-0301. She also said that she'll review this story once Mark gets to Rapture which I find quite unique. Well, she has to wait for a while, because on this next chapter, Marks makes a startling discovery about the Bly that would ultimately change his life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-One: The Bly's Truth

Mark Meltzer's log dated December 18th 1968.

The Nellie Bly made it to the port in Le Harve France, north side of Seine. Though the trip was a claming one, there had been some tension in the sea. The moment we docked, I went to the deck to get some fresh air. But the moment I got out, I noticed the crew gathered around watching something going down. I joined the group and saw a screaming match between Captain Ferrence and First Mate Dorgan.

From what I heard, Dorgan couldn't take staying at the helm with the captain and would rather be in jail or Vietnam then working side by side with him. Ferrence did warn him that he has an ultimatum to leave the boat by nightfall. Soon after that, there were whispers throughout the ship as everyone was starting to pick sides. Was able to record most of the fight though, should listen to it to find out what it means.

After that ordeal, Second Mate Bosun came in and offered me a drink in town, just so the captain could cool his head. Once we got to the bar, Bosun told me that the Ferrence always had issues with the crew due to his aggressive mood swings. He stated that these emotional outbursts are due to his discharge in the Navy. The Captain did told me of his time in the military and hating the US government after being removed. Hell, his ship is being crewed by fugitives and draft dodgers who share his beliefs. So I already know of this. Soon after our bar talk we returned to the ship and noticed half the crew along with the First Mate leaving the boat. My guess is that they might have quit after that argument with Ferrence. The second mate sighed to himself and realize that this was going to be a long weekend.

The moment I returned to my private cabin, I wondered about the captain's true motives. After what's been going on the moment I entered this ship, I starting to doubt if this was the right thing to do. Boarding a ship I have no information on besides the history, the captain, and the crew, little about the cargo its carrying, and why so many stops before reaching the North Atlantic. Every night I keep looking at the cheap laughing Buddha and thinking what's important about it. I'm still looking at it right now and feel like its laughing at me, like it doesn't want me to know.

I can't take this anymore… I have to know what's important about it. And I know only one way in figuring it out.

***crash!***

………………………….

Oh my god…

* * *

**Sounds like he found out what's in those fake Buddha's. But what is it? I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger but I had to even out the tension for those who haven't looked into the website. Don't worry; you will get the answer on the next chapter. Please Review.**


	62. Weapon Smugglers

**As promised, this next chapter is what Mark has found in the fake Buddha statue. What will his reaction be? Let's take a look.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Two: Weapon Smugglers

December 19th 1968.

I… I couldn't believe what happened last night. I was always wondering what was so damn important about those Buddha statues Ferrence and the remaining crew kept and traded off with. In fact I was so impatient that I decided to break the one I took from the cargo bay open to see what was inside. To my surprise and shocking horror, I saw a pistol within the fake merchandise. A real pistol…

After all this trouble, after all of the thinking, I now knew what the S. S. Nellie Bly truly is, a weapon smuggling vessel. All the crew, the captain, they were nothing but weapon traders, moving from place to place and distributing guns to their clients. No wonder why the captain wanted to make a couple of stops before reaching the North Atlantic Triangle. I'm pretty sure all the clients that they traded with were terrorists and guerilla forces, which could explain the dangerous activity back at Puerto Plata.

Oh god… What have I done? I couldn't get any sleep last night cause of what I saw. Why didn't they tell me the truth? Maybe it had something to do with keeping their stash a secret.

I never should've taken this ship from the start without realizing what it was. What am I going to do? Should I call the police in this town and tell them about the smugglers? No! I can't do that. This is the only ship that's going to take me to Rapture. I don't know any ship around here that can bring me there and even if there was, I don't have any money to pay for them since I have financial concerns. I could talk to Ferrence that I know the truth, but after the argument between him and the formal first mate Dorgan I find it highly unlikely. He's the only person I can trust and if I talk to him about it, he might throw me out of the ship or worse. I guess the only person I can go to for help is Phil Isidore. He's the only person that told me of the Bly and he wasn't aware that it was a weapons ship. I'll contact him whatever way I can. I just need to make sure he doesn't tell it to anyone. If the captain finds out about it, I might be in big trouble.

To make matters worse, half the crew along with Dorgan got up and left the Bly. The captain was extremely furious by this sudden event. He already asked the second mate recruit more men for replacements but I don't know if it is a good idea. With half the men gone, I don't know if a new batch could be trustworthy. And by the way this looks, I'm afraid we're going to be stuck in this port for a long time.

God help me…

* * *

**There you have, the truth behind the Bly. I must say that Mark is in a deep pickle huh? Anyways, the next chapter Mark will get through with other stuff that he hasn't checked in a long time. Also a shocking turn of events from someone he hasn't heard from a long time ago. Please Review.**


	63. Breaking News

**Okay… Was able to get a review from Max and didn't expect that the Bly was a weapon smuggling boat. Well Max, that twist was actually on the website and I had to add it to bring some type of atmosphere into the game. Now on this next chapter, Mark gets through with other research he hasn't looked into for a while, but then he hears of something completely shocking from someone he hasn't heard from a while. Who could it be? Just take a good guess.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Half the research will be from the website, but the other half will come from ProjectXantos's story as well. You know, I haven't heard from Xantos in a while. He hadn't even posted any more chapters in his story at all. Better send him a message and tell him that I got more ideas to keep going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Three: Breaking News

This is Meltzer's log dated December 21st 1968.

As I said before, I found out that the Nellie Bly is in fact a weapons smuggling vessel. And be that half the crew walked out the captain has issued the second mate to recruit more men. And since this is going to take while, we won't be leaving port any time soon.

The puzzle box is the only thing that calms my nerves. However, finding the answer for this fifth riddle isn't an easy feat. I've replayed Lutwidge's message over again and again and I still don't know what he means. And without any research to help me solve it, I won't be able to unlock the next layer and find out what's inside.

Since I'm not going anywhere I guess I should take a look at the other research I got from others. I was able to check out the copy of Ryan's letter Inman gave me and I find it quite interesting. Of course this letter is delivered to Mark Hadleigh Sr. and it says that he was invited to partake in this once in a lifetime opportunity. Though he was an automobile engineer, Ryan wanted to recruit him to come to this place of wonder. My guess is that he's talking about Rapture. He did note that a pamphlet that would come with the letter should explain it in more detail. It has to be that invitation that I found in that wine bottle back at Jones Beach. What I find completely strange is that this was sent to Hadleigh Sr. but his son; Hadleigh Jr. took the letter and left everything behind. Maybe his son left his own home because it holds too many memories and wanted to have a fresh start. And since he was taught by his father about engineering, he certainly wanted to make his father proud. Still, with no other leads I won't know about Dimitri's work on the Super Soldier project. A preferable dead end.

Speaking of wine, I got a letter from one of the contacts of Phil in England; my next location after the recruitment is done here. I'm not going to give out any names, but this contact was working for a team of detectives in Scotland Yard who have been investigating the missing girls. According to the letter, this institute sent several samples of wine that was in the Arcadia Merlot, the very same wine bottle I found in Jones Beach, for further analysis. The results, well, bizarre under some occasion. Their conclusion was that the wine substance was highly salinital, that it was almost consistent with that of seawater. Plus the grapes that made the wine weren't farm grown. In fact they were genetically grown with the use of hydroponic sunlight rather then the natural kind. Perhaps Rapture must've found a way to producing food with technology that is beyond ours. Most interesting…

Another thing, during my trip I call up my next-door neighbor back home to see if there were any messages left for me. Just wanted to see if Amanda's attorney Charles Molly or Dr. Lyman called for my health and the divorce filling and such. He did talk to me about someone calling from Apollo Airways about the last transmission of flight DF-0301. I knew he was talking about Eddie Kullock, the executive of that company. He told me a while back that it would be hard for him to get the last transmission since it was top-level priority. But somehow he was able to retrieve it from them. I have already sent a letter to him back at Tangier to deliver the last transmission to my next location and I was able to get it. Now from what he told me in his letter that the plane that disappeared into the North Atlantic was outfitted with a prototype black box and would continually transmit anything that happens and would send in help if there was an emergency. The moment I start the tape, I heard the captain and the lieutenant were doing their usual routine but shortly after, I heard someone entering the cockpit and shot the two, probably killed them. No clue on who shot them, the voice in the background was a bit muffled, but I did hear the plane's engine was revving louder and there were people screaming. It was almost like the plane itself was descending at a faster rate. The transmission went dead soon after, but I was able to get the location point as to where the plane crashed. The captain said that they were over the sea at 63 degrees 2' North and 29 degrees 5' West. Dotted the plane's disappearance on the chart and could tell that it was within the first small triangle where all the other vessels vanished. Could it be possible that that's where Rapture is?

One more thing, I got into contact with another organization that has close relations with Inman. Again, I don't want to name this place, but they work on examining blood samples and such. Being that the masks I got from Lutwidge's hide out had bits of blood on them, I decided to send a few to this place to see what they know. Was able to get a letter from them while I was in Tangier and it said that they were completely perplexed. They were studying the blood over and over again and they can't come to a conclusion. What they were able to get is that the blood cells were unstable, almost mutated under some accounts. But what makes it so confusing is that there's no blood type on the samples like it's a new kind of blood they have never seen before. I've been thinking about this and remembered the case study in Tollevue where Orrin now resides. He did say something about a dangerous substance called Adam, a genetically enhance goo that gives people inhuman powers, mainly Plasmids. If what those people at the institute said is true, then that means this Adam must've turn the people of Rapture into mutated monsters. Which means…

Cindy…

Cindy's in danger! I have to head to Rapture now and save her! But how am I going to do that when the boat I'm in can't move until the crew is back up? Can this day possibly get any worse?"

***static***

_"This is the Trans-European News Broadcast, Ulrich Broder reporting from Strausberg. Celebrated heiress, Celeste Roget, appears to have been the victim of a bizarre accident. Roget, the daughter of one of France's most noted architects, earned notoriety when she climbed the Himalayas in a doomed quest for her missing father. Seemingly crushed by the failure of her expedition, her behavior grew increasingly reclusive and eccentric. She kept dozens of villas throughout the countryside, which she used as a temporary hideaway. Last night, authorities say, a freak accident seemed to have caused the explosion of an oil-burning furnace in her cottage near the French Border. As rescue workers dig through the wreckage, Celeste Roget remains missing, presumed dead. Now this-"_

***static***

……………………………….

Son of a bitch…

* * *

**Now that's what I call a shocking turn of events. Now what is he going to do now? The next chapter can explain some things. Please Review.**


	64. Roget's Missing

**On this chapter, Mark finds out that Celeste Roget is in trouble and is trying to find a way to reach her and protect her. How will he be able to do that? I guess you have to see it for yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Four: Roget's Missing

Mark's log dated December 24th 1968, Christmas Eve.

For once, Christmas was suppose to be a great time for families, sitting around the Christmas tree, opening presents, getting together. A shame that I'm spending Christmas searching for my daughter again, only this time it's in a weapon smuggling boat. Last year only me and my wife spent it at home without Cindy, it was a rough time. I still have some of Cindy's presents back in the house collecting dust, waiting to be opened. But that isn't the case anymore.

A few days ago, I somehow got a transmission from Ulrich Broder, who works part time at the Trans-European News Broadcast, that Celeste Roget had some kind of freak accident involving a burning furnace in her cottage in the French Border. It's kind of funny that I haven't heard from her since she got that threatening letter from the Red Pawn. Though I didn't expect to hear from her like this. Police said that they couldn't find her body, believing she was dead. I find that not true.

I've taken the liberty of sending a telegram to Dash Carmady, the detective that was working for Roget, wanting to know if she's safe. He responded back hours later and told me that he heard from her and said that she was alive and well. Thank god for that… He did mention that the headline had to be a fake and the explosion seemed to have been planned. I suspect that Lynch somehow plotted this _'accident'_ just to reach me or kill anyone that is close to me. Damn him! What is he trying to prove?

Anyways, I wonder if Celeste was okay. Luckily, I made contact with her through the ham radio and found out that she was all right. She didn't want to give out her name or location since she's in much trouble as she is. But she was sympathetic enough to know if I was okay. Still, if the Red Pawn is looking for her, then she might still be in danger. I need to find her fast before he does, before it's too late. Broder did say in the transmission that she had a couple of villas in the countryside, since her father was once a famous yet controversial architect. Might start there.

End Entry…**

* * *

Well at least he knows that Roget is still alive, but where she was is another question. On the next Chapter, Meltzer was able to find Roget in Paris, but when he get there he gets not one, but two surprises. You will know what I mean soon enough. Please Review.**


	65. The Deception

**Two days, I've been keeping this thing on hold. TWO DAYS!!! This is the first time that has ever happened. Sorry about that people. I guess I was busy over Easter Weekend. At least I have time to update this today or I would've been in big trouble. I just hope this won't happen again. In this chapter, Mark finally found out where Roget is hiding, at least that's what he thinks. But when he got there… Well… See for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Five: The Deception

This is Meltzer's log dated December 27th 1968.

Three days since I started this search for Roget. Been looking for these safe houses, as I call them, where Roget's been hiding ever since that threat. Though I am searching for her, I know deep down in my gut that Lynch is doing the same, but in a different way. He's trying to look for her as well, but what he wants with her is beyond me.

But then, a glimmer of hope came to me. One day, I checked the post office in this docking area to see if there was any mail from my contacts. While checking fan mail and what not, I noticed this strange envelope that had no return address. Curious by this, I opened the envelope to see who its from. To my surprise, the letter belonged to Celeste Roget herself. I know her handwriting pretty well. Said that she's in a hotel in Paris with an alias name, A. Juve, saying I need to meet her. The hotel name is up in the letter and it says Hotel de Bergier, so at least I know where she is. Knowing this is the only lead I can get, I headed to the Ferry with the money the second mate gave me, and head to the city of love itself.

Once I got there, I took a cab with the remaining Francs I have to search for the hotel she was staying in. After over ten minutes, I've managed to find it. I could tell by the look of the exterior that the place was a fancy luxury hotel for the rich. But it's one thing finding the hotel; it's another getting in without any suspicion. Once I got in and headed to the reception area I asked if A. Juve was there. The receptionist looked at me suspicious though, thinking I'm some kind of stalker. Luckily I told her that I was a friend and she let me through without any trouble. She did told me that Roget was at the 12th floor in room 1215 and said another friend of hers was here once. Hearing that I knew what it meant to head to her room as fast as I could. But the moment I unlocked the door with the key the receptionist handed me, I didn't see Roget, but I saw a lot of chaos in the wake.

The furniture was turned over, the wallpaper was ripped, the bed's a mess, it almost looked like a hurricane blew here. I started to search the room to find any evidence of a struggle only to find another letter. But this wasn't Roget's letter; instead it was Lynch's letter. Of course he had to do his Red Pawnesk writing, cutting out magazine words and pasting them together to make sentences and all. If I was reading it correctly, Lynch must've taken Celeste with her and hold her against her own will. I was too late…

I left the hotel and was about to head back to Le Harve to regroup when I bumped into someone. That someone was of course Ulrich Broder, German news reporter. I know his face in this portfolio picture in the back of the Die Zeit newpaper. I was fortunate he recognized me too from the research I gave him. We went to this bistro not far from the hotel and we started talking to each other at what were we doing. Broder of course was investigating in Paris to find the missing Roget and had a lead of where she was, which was of course the hotel I was in. I told him that I thought I found Ms. Roget and found nothing but a letter from the Red Pawn. He was curious about this and told me to hand over the letter to analyze was it says along with more information of the Red Pawn. I gave him the letter and told him all I know about Lynch, his relationship with Lutwidge, the I.O.O.P., the bizarre obsession with Orrin's findings, his attempt in silencing Roget with that suicidal quest at the Himilayas, all he needs to know. He listened to everything I said and looked at the letter, thinking that the Red Pawn has one sole objective into all of this, just like me.

After looking into the letter, he told me that Lynch left some kind of clue as to where to meet him. I asked what kind of clue. He showed me a posted up P.S. note that says that I can't bother the Gedarmes. Ulrich believes that the Gedarmes is a bar in the back alley of Quartier Latin, the poor side of Paris. I looked at the P.S. note and could tell that Lynch is expecting a meeting with me, possibly tomorrow. This is the only shot I have into not only finding Roget, but knowing what Lynch wants with me and Rapture. Ulrich was kind enough to let me stay at his place for the night, I just got to strategize as to what I'm going to do at this meeting. I'm sure that Lynch has some kind of trap set up for me and I can't go in there without a plan. Better take my gun, the same gun I discovered in the fake Buddha, and hope I don't get killed. I hope Celeste will be all right.

End Entry…

* * *

**Sounds like Mark's finally going to meet up with the Red Pawn. What is bound to happen next is the next question though. Stay tune for the next chapter of the Audio Diaries of Mark Meltzer. Please Review and have a Happy Easter.**


	66. Meeting Lynch

**Another two-day delay? You got to be kidding me! I apologize for this. I was going to update this on Tuesday, but things got a little complicated. At least I did some of the writing yesterday or it would've been bad. I just hope three times won't be the charm. On this chapter, Meltzer finally gets the chance to meet up with Lynch and gets the answers he needed. But what does he find out the moment they meet? Let us read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Six: Meeting Lynch

And the audio recording is on… Good. All right Broder; let's go over this one more time. I'm going to get into the bar to get some answers from Lynch and then leave without any trouble. You get as close to the bar so you can pick me up quick. If you hear anything wrong, like gunshots, or a ruckus, or something, drive as fast as you can to this point. The last thing I want is to get into too much danger. Any questions.

_"Yes Mr. Meltzer, I got just one. If you don't make it out of here in time, what should I do?"_

_sigh…_

As far as I know, contact the local authorities around here. They could handle a simple bar fight or a shoot out.

_"Understood. Now remember Mr. Meltzer, the bar's name is called The Gedarmes. Once you enter the alleyway, you will see a neon sign that has the name. That is the entry way. Are you sure you want to do this by yourself? I could assist you if things go down like that. As a reporter, I survive the toughest of journalism and I think it would be wise if I-"_

No! I can't do that. If you come with me and Lynch notice something suspicious about you, not only will be flee the scene but I will never know what happened to Roget. Besides, I got something with me just in case.

***click, click…***

_"Is that a…"_

Pistol? Yes, it is.

_"Are you sure you know how to use it?"_

I've seen a couple of movies, I know how it works. Just stick with the plan and everything will be O.K. I'll have the recording on for you so that way you can piece together whatever you need.

***click… creak…***

Remember what I said. I'm going.

_"Be careful Mr. Meltzer, these are dangerous streets here."_

I'll have my eyes open.

***slam!***  
***vroom…***

Meltzer's log, December 28th 1968

_'woof, woof…'_

It's 11:30 P.M., a half-hour before midnight and I'm on the way to the Gedarmes, where I'm going to meet with Jeremiah _'Red Pawn'_ Lynch. After Roget's hotel room was being raided by Lynch, he did left a letter for me to read. Thank goodness Ulrich was able to find out the place where Lynch is waiting for me. I'm sure he's still waiting for me. I need to know about Celeste and what Lynch wants with me. The problem I have is that it could be a trap waiting for me. It doesn't matter though… I got the pistol from the Bly with me so incase things get a little too complicated, I might need it to defend myself.

…………………………

This is it… The Gadrmes… Lynch is in there. Best not keep him waiting.

***click… creak…***  
***music, mumbling…***

Looks like this place is busy. Better be careful. Now… Where are you?

…………………………

There he is… Lynch is sitting at the bar counter. Let's get this over with.

…………………………

Hello there Lynch.

…………………………

_"Mark dear boy, ha, ha. So good to see you. Please have a seat while I get you something to drink. Bartender, a bottle of Des Rocs Ambree for my old friend. Now then how's it been with you Mark? Heard that you have been going around the world. I must say that's pretty much an accomplishment for you. You should've let me in on it. You know I am an entrepreneur when it comes to my novels and believe me I know a thing or two of the world around us and I can-"_

Shut up Lynch! I'm not here to talk about the bullshit you've been talking about. You know why I'm here.

_"Ah yes, its all about Ms. Roget is it? Very well then, let's talk about it. I'm guessing that I have something to do with Celeste disappearance back at the hotel room hmm? Well Mark, I just want to know is that Roget wasn't in her room. She kind of got up and left before I enter and search her place."_

So is she safe?

_"For now. She's hiding in one of her houses she has all over Europe. Too bad she doesn't have no place to hide. I do have all of her addresses when she made contact with old Lutwidge, so I might go door to door and say hello. Unless… Unless you can help me with something, then I won't bother dear Roget again."_

What do you want with me?

…………………………

_"Not here dear boy. Too many ears. Why don't we go someplace private… Bartender, keep the change. Let's go Mark."_

…………………………

***click… creak…***

…………………………

So you mind telling me why are you trying to stop me?

_"Stop you? Ho, ho! Dear Mark I think you got it all wrong. I'm trying to help you. I know that you started to find out about my good friend Orrin, so I gave you all the information I have about him. And you went through all that trouble to find few of the puzzle boxes he left behind, even meet with him in that nut house he now lives. I got to say Mark that was pretty impressive."_

If your trying to help me, then why did you prevent Roget from searching.

_"Cause Mark, Roget is a bit persistant with her search for her father. I had to make sure that she is silenced by giving her an expense paid trip to the Himilayas. I was surprised that she survived that ordeal. Guess she's much tougher then I thought."_

…………………………

_"Here we are. Get in the car."_

***click… creak…***  
***click… creak…***

***slam!***  
***slam!***

All right, now tell what you want with me.

_"Very well… Now Mark, do you know what Lutwidge said before his disappearance?"_

Yeah, he said that he had found 'True Rapture'. After much research, I've found out that he's talking about an underwater city called Rapture. It was obvious in his short story chapters on Visionary Wonders when he had the alias name of Rod Killian Quain. Though I haven't put my finger on it until I was listening to one of the reel tapes one of my contacts gave me.

_"So what you're saying Mark is that Lutwidge found a city underwater and away from any human contact on the surface?"_

That's what I believe. In fact this city is somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean, in the middle of the Frozen Triangle. However, I haven't found the entrance to the place, if there ever is one. But the puzzle box is helping me through it.

_"And how far are you along with Lutwidge's puzzle?"_

I'm sure I'm close to solving it. So far, I've managed to unlock a few layers and solving the fifth riddle. I might be close into unlocking the box and find our what's hidden inside it.

_"Fasinating…"_

Now why are you asking me all these questions anywho? You said you're trying to help me right?

_"Oh yes Mark I am helping you. But you are also helping me. You see, I've been a good frined of Lutwidge for a long time and was helping him with all those Vanishing cases. The moment he disappeared, I thought for certain that he too vanished into the blue, but he returned a year later. Now he didn't tell me what he found though, he was completely paranoid and babbling on about civil wars and dangerous chemicals and whatnot. In fact he was the one who wanted to set up the International Order of the Pawns just so anyone would believe in his stories that he posted up on that phoney magazine. But the more he talks about the discovery, the more I got interested. This Rapture that he talks about might have been the grandest of discoveries in human history and by the sound of it might be perfect for someone to… How shall I put this? Ring out the dough."_

The dough? You mean the money?

_"Indeed Mark, indeed. Rapture is somewhat of a big deal and any person would stumble on to it will be extremely rich. Just think about the possibilities of finding technologies that are far greater then our own, or art that be worth millions, perhaps billions, if someone found it. Rapture is pretty much a gold mine for treasure hunters and archeologists. But for me, its going to make me the wealthiest man in the world!"_

So you're saying that you want to find Rapture, just for the money?

_"That's correct. Now I'd been searching through Orrin's old haunts for years, searching for anything he left behind. But all I found was nothing but useless papers and the like. But you however, you managed to find Orrin's old puzzle box and made so far with it, gathering clues and information regarding of what he says. You're quite an intelligent boy Mark, too smart for your own good. So be that we are all after the same thing, I suggest that-"_

We're not after the same thing Lynch! We're never after the same thing! The reason why I'm searching for Raputre is that I have to find my daughter Cindy. You on the other had, want to find Rapture for the money. You see we have different motives Lynch, and yours is by far the most greediest and criminal like.

_"Dear boy, don't go blaming me for what happened to your Cindy. I may have provoked you to keep plunging in these deep waters. But you're the damned fool that went chasing down the creature from the deeps. Some people just don't know when to stop. Myself, now I know when I'm up against a wall. I spent years trying to make sense of Orrin Lutwidge's little maze of puzzles. But you're far cleverer than I, and much, much more persistent. Now together, we can crack this thing, and I think we both suspect that whatever Lutwidge found is worth millions!"_

And what's in it for me?

_"Well for starters, I will stop stalking Ms. Roget for the rest of my life. And if we find it together, I might split the rewards with you. Fifty, fifty."_

I still don't know…

_"A little hesitant aren't we Mr. Meltzer? Well why don't you just think about the situation you are in. Now I know you are having trouble with your marriage and this divorce filing has caused an unexpected freeze on your bank account. I could tell that your struggling to make ends neat, scourging money just to get a decent meal and such. But with the money I could be giving you, you won't have to worry about taxes and foreclosures and dept. And believe me once you find your daughter, you might be able to give her a college fund when she grows older. This is the one opportunity you have to saving not only your precious Cindy, but yourself as well. So what do you say Mark, are we going to solve Lutwidge's puzzle together and find Rapture or are you going to do this by yourself and be eternally broke? The choice is yours."_

…………………………

No…

_"Excuse me?"_

I said no. I'm not going to help you with the puzzle box or help you reach Rapture. Now I know you might feel upset by all of this, but I have a reason why. While I was in Tollevue I was able to take the case files of Lutwidge with me. When I read through them, I realized that this city somehow went to Hell. From what I could tell is that there was some kind of gang warfare between two opposing armies and they've been injecting a highly dangerous chemical to make them more powerful. That war and the substance they injected must've turned this city into a living nightmare. I could tell that you want to find this city so you can be rich, but what is the risk to do so? You and I both know we have no idea what happened there and you won't last no more then a few seconds in there. I'm going down there to find my daughter myself. Ask for you, you are on your own.

…………………………

_"My my Mark, I'm quite depressed about this. Very depressed… You and I would've been rich and famous, but now you decided to throw it all away just for your little girl. Well since you refused my offer, then I guess I have no choice but to take you in by force!"_

Hurg… What the!?

_"Don't resist mark! Just take a whif and get the rest you need."_

Let… Me… Go!!

***Bang! Bang!***

_"What's this Mr. Meltzer? You think that a simple pistol can stop me?"_

I told you, I'm not interested! I'm going to help you at all! Now let me out of the car now!!

_"Sorry Mark, but I need someone like you to help me reach Rapture! You made it this far, so you will help me whether you like it or not!"_

No! I will never help you! I rather die then send a greedy bastard like you that city!

_"Well since you are interested, then you might as well-"_

***SCREEEEEEEEECH!!! CRASH!!!!***

* * *

**Whoa!!! What the hell happened there? Sorry about that cliffhanger folks. But after another two-day delay, I had to end it there. But rest assure, on the next chapter, you will know what occurred. Please Review.**


	67. Heading to Valais

**Now this chapter picks up from the cliffhanger from the last chapter. I'm not going to give you any info. You just need to read to see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Seven: Heading to Valais

***crowd***

This is the log of Mark Meltzer, December 30th 1968.

What an eventful time I had two days ago. I went to The Gedarmes in Quartier Latin, the poor part of Paris, to meet with Lynch and asked what happened to Roget and what he wants with me. What I got was surprisingly shocking.

The moment I entered the bar, and sat next to Lynch he talked about Roget. Just as I thought, Lynch went into her hotel room and trashed the place. But I find it surprising that he didn't take Celeste in the process, since she left. That gave me a sigh in relief. But I knew he would search for her still.

I asked him what he wants with me and he wanted to leave the bar, since there was to many people that would listen to our conversation. We left the bar and entered his Renault to continue with our talk. I asked him a few questions, like why he's trying to stop me and what he wants with Rapture. Lynch, being the honest person that he was, told me everything I need to know.

For one, he never wanted to stop me in the first place. I know it sounds a little crazy but it's true. Turns out that he was trying to help me solve Lutwidge's puzzle box just to unlock its secrets. It kinda makes sence, since he was the one that gave me the clue of the Drunken Sailor song for the jewerly piano box. But I was wondering why he wanted to help me, so I asked him that. All he told me is that he was interested in Orrin's discovery and wanted to find it himself. Lynch thinks this search for Rapture is nothing but a huge treasure hunt, I say it was a suicide mission. He asked me that if we join forces into solving the box, he would leave Roget alone and he can split the fortune with me since he knows of my financial concern. How he found out about this I have no clue. Of course I kindly refused the offer cuase I had research that talked about, what I believe, is the fall of Rapture.

I've been reading through Lutwidge's files and have connections to research facilities through my contacts. I know that this underwater city went into some turmoil with a never ending war and this ADAM that gave the people these Plasmids. And cause of all of that, Rapture is extremely dangerous. Hell, I told Lynch why I didn't want to help him. I'm certain he would hire some men that share his vision and head to Rapture, just to pillage everything down to its last crumb. They wouldn't last a second in that city, but for me, well my best option is to survive and hide just so I could find Cindy.

Of course, Lynch didn't take kindly to my answer and decided to take me by force. He tried to sedate me with some kind of knock out liquid in a hankerchief, almost knocking me out. I was able to get my gun and fired two shots but I missed him. We were wrestling for the gun and I was almost loosing. But suddenly, Lynch's car was smashed by another car from behind with me and Jeremiah inside. We didn't see it coming! I was crammed with a small gash on my forehead, at least I didn't brake my leg again, while Lynch, well… he was pretty much unconscious. I didn't know who attacked us until the door opened and it was Ulrich Broder. He must've noticed us heading into the car and had to intervine when he notice that struggle. He was able to get me out of the car and put me in his VW Bug, which was heavily damaged thanks to that crash, and took me to the hospital to treat my wounds.

As I was recovering, I start to wonder what happened to Roget. I know she was able to get out of the hotal room before Lynch came in. But I wondered if she's safe and sound. That's when Ulrich came in and showed me a telegram from Dash Carmady. He said that he found where Celeste is and told me that she was in Valais, Switzerland. Knowing that information, I knew that I have to go to Valais and check to see if Celeste was okay.

Ulrich was able to give me a two way ticket from Paris to Valais and from Valais to Le Havre, where the Bly is waiting for me. It's going to be a long trip and it would have a bunch of stops here and there, but I'll be all right. Broder also gave me all the money I need for some food and other necessities so at least I won't have to worry about eating and getting some tolietries. But before I headed to the train station I told Ulrich to head back to Le Havre and contact Captain Ferrence to not leave without me. Last thing I want is to be stranded in Europe. I just hope I get to Valais before Lynch does. I don't want Celeste to get hurt.

***chime…***

_"Attention: le numéro du train inter-city 8217 est maintenant Bording pour Antony, Auxerre, Dijon, Lausanne, et du Valais. Tous les passagers doivent avoir leur billet prête avant d'entrer. Attention: Inter-city train number 8217 is now bording for Antony, Auxerre, Dijon, Lausanne, and Valais. All Passengers must have their tickets ready before entering."_

Sounds like my train is about to leave. I better get moving.

End Entry…

* * *

**And just to let you guys know, the number of the train Meltzer's going in is the release date of the first Bioshock game, August 21, 2007. Just want to be a bit created on the chapter. Now on the next chapter, Mark gets a visit from another member of the Pawns. And you'll never guess who this one is. Please Review.**


	68. The Jadeite Pawn

**In this next chapter, Mark makes his was to Valais to find Roget. But before he could do that, he makes a stop at Dijon only to meet another member of the I.O.O.P. Who could it be this time?**

**Chapter Notes**

**After much thinking, I decided on using ProjectXanatos's character to this chapter along with a few other aspects, just to make things interesting. You know, I haven't heard from Xanatos for quite a while. He hasn't updated his story that would combine mine in weeks. I did send him a message gave him an idea on a chapter, but I suppose he never got it. I just hope this chapter would get his attention, if he's reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty Eight: The Jadeite Pawn

Meltzer's log dated January 2nd 1969.

A new year has come and brings up a new era in the world. Soon the sixties will be over and we'll be approaching the seventies. I could imagine what the next ten years would be like. But still, I made a lot of progress since my search Cindy. It started out with the Vanishing, then a clue about Rapture, Orin Oscar Lutwidge, the discovery of his complicated puzzle box, the I.O.O.P., just about anything I needed to find my daughter. Of course there were a few bumps on the way too, like the divorce filing, the financial situation, and realizing that the S. S. Nellie Bly is nothing more then a weapons smuggling vessel. But still, I couldn't give up on her yet. I know I'm close to reach Rapture, I just need to solve the rest of the puzzle box to know its secret.

***train horn***

Right now, I'm currently in route to Valais, Switzerland by train to search for Celeste Roget and see if she is all right. Ever since the news of a fire breaking out in one of her cottages and the letter threats, she had been isolated, hiding from the Red Pawn and not wanting to be seen. It's fortunate that Dash came around and told me where she was via telegram or I wouldn't find her. This inner-city train is what the Europeans proclaimed the fastest trains in the world. Too bad I had to make a couple of stops before getting to my main destination. However, I was able to meet up with someone I didn't expect to see.

On the last stop, Dijon, I decided to step off the train and stretch my legs. When I was in the boarding room, a paperboy came up to me with a free copy of the newspaper. I decided to turn him down but he still gave it to me. I then opened to the newspaper and started to read, though it was a little hard being that all the stories are in French. But as I was going through the pages, an envelope of some kind slipped and landed on the floor. Curious I opened it up to read another letter and to my surprise, it belonged to the Jadeite Pawn with the initials of J.P. on the bottom. The letter stated that I should meet him at a bistro in the address he was in. I didn't know he was in town at the very least, but since he was there, I thought I might head down there and see what he wants.

I took a cab with the money Ulrich gave me and headed to the location Jadeite was waiting more me. When I made it to the bistro I searched for him all over the place. That's when I noticed a lone man sitting at the bar all by himself. He was wearing a greenish turtleneck with dark corduroy pants and a pair of dress shoes. I knew that this person was none other then the Jadeite Pawn. I sat next to him and got a good look at his face. He was a ragged, I say in his thirties with brownish hair and peach skin. But the one thing that got my attention was his eyes. They were the color of jaded green and they were shining within the light. Guess I now know how he got the name.

Anyways, we started to talk about a few things of Lutwidge and his relationship with his 'father.' Jadeite said that he was just a mere homeless orphan, living in the streets after his parents died in a horrendous fire. When Orrin came and saw him, he took him in, gave him a home and food, and raised him well. He even decided to give his new son a new name wanting everyone to call him J.P. for privacy reasons. This was of course before the whole Vanishing case and Lutwidge's disappearance in 58.

After his disappearance, Jadeite was being watched over by Jeremiah Lynch, a good friend of Orrin and a big help at the whole Vanishing case. Of course he was pretty young before all this mess started, but Jadeite was suspicious on the Red Pawn's behavior. Always waiting on word of Orrin's return, wondering what he discovered, it was almost like he had a common clear goal in mind. At least I know what the goal is since I met up with Lynch before. By the time Orrin returned, he was a different man, like he had seen a ghost. This of course led to him writing the Utropolis stories for Visionary Wonders along with the formation of the International Order of the Pawns. He wanted Lynch to be the lieutenant of the organization and Jadeite to be the assassin in an attempt to silence those who wanted to reveal the truth. This was all in Jadeite's mind when he began his story.

***train horn***

I asked him on why he's hunting down Lynch. J.P. answered that he was a risk to the cause. The Red Pawn, as he puts it, was obsessive of Orrin's discovery and was desperate in finding it so he could be rich and by doing that would reveal Rapture's secret to the public. He had been trying to find him all across the globe but he never had luck in finding Jeremiah. That's when he heard about me and about the partnership with Lynch before I realized that he was the Red Pawn. This is why he had been constantly calling me and sending me letters, trying to prevent me on heading to Rapture because if I do, then Lynch would follow. I guess I know now on the reason why.

After that little story, I told him if he knew of Rapture as well. Jadeite answered that he never heard of the place before, but his adopted father told him stories of the city after he came back home and talked about the places he saw. As a matter of fact, he tossed me a file and had some information that he kept from me. I opened the file and saw nothing but pamphlets of some kind and a newspaper article I never seen before. The pamphlets show what I believe to be places I never heard of. I looked at J.P., asking what they are. He told me in a reasonable voice that they were the places of Rapture. I looked at each of these pamphlets and was able to piece together what there were and what they look like.

First one is the Kashmir Restaurant, a dining and entertainment area for the rich and those who are new to the city.

The second one is a place called Medical Pavilion, a hospital that treats patience with surgical procedures and rehabilitation. They even have dental and funeral sections within its place. The one thing I find quite interesting is that it's headed by one Dr. Steinman who vanished after being honored for his work.

Third, Neptune's Bounty, a fish packing district that gathers and handles all kinds of fish. I find that one strange since they make it into piers and what not, but I guess it fits well with an underwater city. One of the most popular places to buy fish is a place called Fontaine Fisheries; at least that's what the pamphlet says.

The next pamphlet talks about Arcadia, some national park of some kind. Julie Langford, another one of the Vanished I've been looking into a while back, owns the place. Being a professional botanist that she was, she grew plants and trees in Arcadia to, as the pamphlet describe, bring life to Rapture. I ain't no scientist, but I know trees do create oxygen. And since Rapture is at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, it's hard to breathe without plant life around you. Another thing I want to add, I find it quite interesting about the name Arcadia. It's just the same name as the wine bottle I got back in Jones Beach. Guess it could explain some things.

Next to Arcadia is a place called the Farmer's Market. According to the next pamphlet, it's a marketplace that sells the freshest of produce, meat, cheese, honey, wine, just about everything you might find in groceries.

Fort Frolic, according to another pamphlet, is a shopping and entertainment complex for the rich. You can buy things like clothes, cigars, artwork, books, and toys, or go to movies, gamble at the casinos, or head to strip clubs for exotic dancing. In fact, most of the entertainers included those I was looking into about the Vanished.

On the next pamphlet is Ryan Amusements, a theme park for the little kids to go and play. With rides, exhibits, and games in the like.

Another one, Siren Alley, is just like Fort Frolic except the shopping and entertainment are meant for the poor.

And then there's Dionysus Park, a convention of sorts headed by another Vanished individual called Sofia Lamb. This place is a somewhat of an gallery for art, sculpturing, and film.

Jadeite told me there were more places that are in Rapture but he only got the things that Lutwidge gave him. After looking into all of it I realize that this city of Rapture is much bigger then I thought. I then look at the newspaper article that was in the file and noticed a title that says, _'Rapture's Civil War.'_ I continue to read the article and from what I can tell, this civil war started with a bombing of the Kashmir and continued on with the shut down of all public places, the rising casualties, curfews, relocations, the works. Guess Lutwidge was right in that case file that the city was dead.

***train horn***

And just when I thought that I had everything I need, Jadeite asked me if I was looking into Dimitri von Tal and his super soldier project. I was surprised at the fact that he knew about the other things I was looking into, but I let that slide and nodded my head, trying not to be suspicious. He then hand me an envelope that was sent to Orrin saying that someone knew about Tal's project before he was suppose to be executed. I opened that envelope and saw another letter that was from an individual named Gilbert Alexander. The letter stated that he heard about Dimitri's super soldier project and would want to use it for something called a protector program, whatever that is. I got the feeling this Gilbert is another one of the Vanished I must've missed. Should contact Inman about him when I get back.

As soon as the conversation has ended, I was about to return to the train station to continue on with my journey to Valais. But before I left, Jadeite asked if he could join me since he knows that Lynch could be following me or setting up a trap. I could understand that he needs to stop him from finding Orrin's truth, but I can't drag him into this. I just need to visit Celeste and take good care of her. If I bring Jadeite along with me then my trust with her could be severed. I have to take care of this myself. So I refused his offer and left the Bistro.

However, there was one thing that got into my head as of late. When I was looking through the pamphlets of Rapture, I still wanted to know more of the place. J.P. told me that if I need more information, I need to meet the Black Pawn. He says the Black Pawn saw the truth with his own eyes and survived. Hmm… Is it possible that this Black Pawn made it to Rapture and got out of there single handedly? Better find more details about this one.

End Entry…

* * *

**Wow… This is getting pretty intense. Who is this Black Pawn? Only I know it, you guys have to wait to see who it is. But on the next chapter, Meltzer finally made it to Valais to visit Roget, but he gets some unwanted company. What's bound to happen? You be the judge of that. Please Review.**


	69. Meeting Roget

**Yet another two-day delay! Argh… This is ridiculous! Should've updated this chapter sooner, but I'm busy with college work and all. At least my semester is almost over so that I can get this story over with. On this next chapter, Meltzer finally gets to meet Celeste for the first time and comforted her. Unfortunate for him, someone else was with her as well. Who could that be? The answer is right here and right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Sixty-Nine: Meeting Roget

Mark's audio log, January 7th 1969.

_sigh…_

What an eventful day I had today… I'm on my way back to Le Harve, France to continued my search for Cindy. But that isn't the reason why I'm recording this log. After a couple of stops and a meeting with the Jadeite Pawn, I finally got to Valais, Switzerland to visit Roget. After all of this time, I can finally have a chance to meet with her.

***train horn***

Once I got into town, I started to search for her house. Problem is that with her being completely secluded, I don't know her address or if she had any alias names to begin with. So I sort of walked about town asking about Roget. Of course everyone thought I was nuts and ignored me. But then a teenage girl came up to me and told me in plain English where I should find her. The girl said that Roget was living in the Chalet, some type of apartment complex and gave me the address.

The moment I went to the apartment, I knock on the door and waited for her to open it. When she opened the door, she wasn't pleased to see me and shut the door on my face. Almost had a broken nose. I was able to calm her down and apologized about dragging her into my investigation and promised her that I would protect her no matter what. When she was relaxed, we decided to have some time to ourselves.

We headed north to Schattenhalb to observe the falls in the sunset. The rushing waters in the violent streams seem to soothe me after all the torment I've been through. I looked at Celeste and noticed that she was out of place, like she was staring into space thinking about something. I started to wonder what it was. Still, I had to keep a good eye on her incase Lynch comes around and do something to her. We then headed to this hotel called Meiringen to stay for the night. Of course we were in separate rooms cause, well, I still have a wife that loves me even after the whole divorce issue and if she finds out about this, she's going to loose her mind.

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed a note slipped under my door. It was from Celeste and she wanted me to meet her at the chasm on that morning. Curious as to what she wants I headed down there to find her. I was able to locate her on a bridge that looks over the chasm, all alone thinking to herself as always. The moment I approached her, she started talking of the twenty years that was lost between her and her father. Twenty years of wondering why Jean Louis Roget left her and the search for him lead to that tragic avalanche back in the Himalayas. Celeste told me that my search for my daughter is going to be just like her search with her father. It's all going to lead me to pain and misery. I told her that it wouldn't be. I know that Cindy is safe and still alive. I know that she's been waiting for me for over a year and wanted to see me so bad. No matter how hard it was for me to search for her, I know that she still loves me. I told Celeste that she wouldn't worry about me. I made a promise in finding my daughter since day one and I was able to hang on to that. I also told her that not only will I find Cindy, but I'm going to find her father as well. Then for the first time in a long time, she smiled at me. I never had seen her smile before. All those phone calls in the past, she's always sounded worried about me. But now it was completely different. But then she looked up to me and told me that she was sorry. I asked her what is she sorry for.

***train horn***

That's when I heard the sound of a pistol loading behind me followed by a voice that is completely familiar. I quickly turned around and I saw Jeremiah Lynch pointing a pistol at me, the very same pistol I had back when we had that talk at the bar in Paris. That's when I knew he had set up a trap. Should've had the Jadeite Pawn assist me.

I remained calm, waiting for the right moment for him to be off his guard, asking him why was he here. He said that he was to lure me in, that Celeste was the bait needed to get me out of my hiding place and search for her. I looked back at Celeste, her breath completely raspy. I realized that I was tricked and Celeste was luring me in. Lynch told the truth about Celeste, the unexpected fire in one of her cottages, the raid in her hotel room in the Hotel de Bergier, the meeting letter, the telegram. Lynch planned the whole thing, and used Celeste as the key point to the plan. I asked him why he would do that to her. His answer was that he could help her find her father. I believed he was lying, but I could tell he knows something that I didn't know.

He then started to explain the notion of his plan. He knew Lutwidge kept the city of Rapture a secret and used clues, puzzles, and riddles to mask the truth. So Lynch decided to look at the one place that he would find all the answers, my archives. I knew I should've left all my research in the hands of a dysfunctional crew and a captain that doesn't have his head straight. I don't know how much the Red Pawn had paid them or how he got on the, but I know that he went into my cabin and gathered all the information he needed. He also claims that he might have found a way in cracking the last layer of the puzzle box and handed me a book.

I examined the book and noticed it was another one of Lynch's popular novels titled, _'The Spectral Sea'_, with a variety of ghost stories gathered around the oceans. I look up to him and asked what's this had to do with Lutwidge's box. He chuckled about that and responded that before he journeyed to the Frozen Triangle, Orrin made a stop over in Ireland to examine a mysterious section on that book. Lynch believed there is some hint of truth behind one of the stories that would be the answer to the puzzle box and if we work together, we can find Lutwidge's secret.

Nervously I opened the book to where a bookmark was placed and read this story. From what I can tell, the story talks about missing ships and carriers being pulled towards the dark abyss of the water. The cause, a strange obsidian building in the middle of the ocean with light shining at the top. The story says it was a 'Phantom Lighthouse'. I say it was a bunch of mystical bullshit. But then, I remember in that blue book Orrin wrote back in Tollevue Mental Hospital about a lighthouse of some kind with a picture and everything. Could that be the entrance to Rapture? Even if it is, I just can't tell Lynch about it. I know his tricks. He wanted to find Rapture just to get rich; he's all in it for the money. I can't let him get there. But with the pistol pointed at me, I had to do something and fast. So I did the most stupidest thing I had ever done in my life.

***train horn***

I rushed towards him using the book as a shield. He pointed to gun at me and fired. The bullet pierced through the book and got me in the shoulder. But I still had momentum, so I pushed him to the ground and the gun left his hand. I didn't see where the gun went; I was busy trying to get the Red Pawn off of me. We both wrestled each other, trying to get the better leatherage. Lynch was about to win and nearly chocked me to death. I thought it was all over when suddenly and without warning, I heard a shot from nearby. Lynch screamed in pain and got off of me. I looked and noticed he was shot in the leg with blood spewing everywhere. I then turned to the other side and found out that Celeste Roget had the pistol and shot it. Was she trying to save me or save Lynch?

Either way, she dropped the gun like it was poisonous and ran away. I went after her but she escaped through the deep forest and I couldn't find her. I then returned to the bridge and noticed that Lynch vanished with a puddle of blood on the ground. With them gone I decided to return to Le Harve and continue with my search. Was able to patch myself up and took both the pistol, book, and letter from Roget before the cops get there the moment they heard shots. But after that whole experience, I begin to wonder about this Phantom Lighthouse the book was talking about. If that's the entrance to Rapture then I need to find it first before Lynch does. I just hope the Bly was recrewed and ready to depart cause I don't want to spend another few weeks with nothing to get by. And the moment I return, I'm going to pad lock all the research archives I kept incase someone else decides to look into it.

End Entry…

* * *

**Damn! That's what I call intense. At least he's now returning to his search for his missing daughter. But what other surprises are in store for him? Let's wait to see what happens next. Please Review.**


	70. A Desperate Act

**In this entry, Mark realized that Lynch is still on the move and making some desperate steps into reaching Rapture on his own. What's he going to do about that? You'll be surprised.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I might have to give another shout out to Xanatos's character on this chapter. Still no word on him through out a week since the chapter I did on his character. Might want to send him a private message to him today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy: A Desperate Act

This is the log of Mark Meltzer, January 10th 1969.

After almost a month of waiting, the S. S. Nellie Bly has finally returned to sea. Just leave port yesterday and the captain was waiting for me to board before we depart. He was able to recruit more men for his crew but… I don't trust the new crewmembers. This new _'crew'_ is comprised of a montly gang of young rebels, some French, a couple Germans, and a hot-blooded Italian that is acting like a ringleader of this group. Upon further observation, this new group doesn't care about keeping the ship in top shape. All they care about is checking, re-checking, and reloading the weapons that have been liberated from the cargo hold, like they are ready to fight. I told the Ferrence about this but he trusts this new group of hoodlums on the tasks necessary. But I could tell deep down inside his very existence is that he's having second thoughts on them.

Back to the task at hand, my investigation to search for my daughter is officially underway. Still haven't solved the fifth riddle of Lutwidge puzzle box but I got a hint on the last layer of the box thanks to a certain traitorous pawn. On his ghost stories book, there is a section that talks about this Phantom Lighthouse where ships get lured into and instantly disappeared. My guess is that it could be the entry point to Rapture. Even if that's true, I don't know where it is. Maybe the puzzle box can get me some answers if I crack it open.

Another thing I need to get off my chest. My meeting with Roget was a bit shocking for words. I knew Lynch was going to get involved somehow but I didn't know he was using Celeste as bait to lure me in. To make matters worse, he tricked her into believing that he would help her find her father and she believed it. Roget was able to contact me through the ham radio and apologized for her involvement with the Red Pawn. She also admitted that she was the one to set everything up the moment I got to Europe. But at least she was sympathetic. Celeste then said that I must find my Cindy soon and if I find Jean Louis Roget, she doesn't want to know what happened to him. That was the last time I would hear form her again.

But then, all my thoughts came to Lynch, that skillful bastard. Orchestrating the whole thing just to get me out of my comfort zone, that was his plan. He even stormed into this ship and looked into my research. Bet he paid the new crew to let him in without the captain's approval. At least Roget was able to shoot him down with the pistol I got after my discovery. He won't be bothering me for a while. Or so I thought…

Before Celeste called me, Lynch got a hold of my radio frequency and told me he was no longer in Europe. I was relieved at that he's out of my hair. But guess where he's at now. New York City! I know what he's trying to do this time. Since I refused his offer in finding Rapture, he's looking for someone who had been there before. That person was none other then Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. Orrin knows of Rapture, he knows where to find it. Jeremiah knows that Lutwidge is in Tollevue and he would find a way getting in there. Lynch is desperate in finding this secretive city and will do anything to reach it. So if there's the case…

………………………………….

I have to be desperate too.

***click, static***

This is One-Baker-Charlie-Mike-One-Mike to Juliet-Papa-Nine-Four-Alpha-Zero. Jadeite, do you read me? The Red Pawn is on the move. He's currently in New York City trying to get into contact with the Red Queen. He will find the Red Queen's secrets and use it for his own wealth if we don't stop him. So here's what I'm telling you. Head to New York, find the Red Pawn, and… Terminate him.

* * *

**OMG!!! Sounds like Mark want to get rid of Lynch soon. Don't worry; I'll let you know why I added that twist later on. But on the next chapter, Meltzer gets to meet the next Pawn of the I.O.O.P. Who can it be? Stay tuned! Please Review.**


	71. The Glass Pawn

**Next chapter, Meltzer meets another Pawn from the society and was completely surprised as to who it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-One: The Glass Pawn

Mark's log dated January 13th 1969.

Was able to make it to the port in London for a bit of resupply. The Bly was a little short on food and medical supplies so the captain made a quick stop in England to restock on the things they need. Pretty sure the new crew would follow orders instead to preparing to kill someone. Not to mention that it gives me time to meet up with another pawn from the organization.

While I was out to sea, I got a contact from the Grey Pawn back in Tangiers, Africa that the Glass Pawn is in this town. He stated that this pawn was a manipulator, tricking people with false stories and phony tales, dragging them away from Rapture. I had to be careful about this one. Last thing I want is to push the wrong buttons. I made my way through town and went into where the Glass Pawn was going to meet me, which was of course a public library of London. As I was looking around the place, I noticed a lone person in a private study area wearing normal type of clothing and wasn't shy. I walked closer to him and he turned, telling me he was waiting for me. I knew this was the Glass Pawn. Hell to my surprise, this pawn was none other then Carlton Rede, the author of that Frozen Triangle book.

When we were talking, I found out that this pawn was a down to Earth kind of guy, too down to Earth if you ask me. He even admitted that the reason he joined the I.O.O.P. is so he could gather information and put them in his novels. From what he told me, his inspiration was from the stories he was told and he refuses to make judgment of what is fact or fiction. Gotta admit, he certainly is smart in sharing the pawn's secrets in his books, even if the reader is too confused by all of it.

I started to ask him a few questions though. First one is about Lynch. I know he too is an author writing his own stories and I want to get a better understanding from the Glass Pawn. Surprisingly, Carlton said that most of the sources he gathered came directly from the Red Pawn! I didn't know if I could trust him after that, but I continued on with asking him about this Phantom Lighthouse. Rede, being the honest person that he is, told me that there were some stories that involve this particular lighthouse. He stated that there were rumors that ships got lost in a dark murky fog with no way getting out. That's when crewmembers notice a light from out of nowhere, shining high in the sky and showing them the way. Some were relieved while others were completely surprised. But the moment they approached the light, they disappeared in a blink of an eye. Of course this is within his own words, I find it quite amusing of a ghost tale like that. But he did remember another pawn that has more of an insight of a vessel that made it out alive after an encounter with the lighthouse. Calls himself the Ivory Pawn. Should talk to Seward about him.

Before we departed, I asked him one more thing. I wanted to know about this Black Pawn Jadeite talked to me a while ago. Carlton shook his head and told me that he was a complicated individual. From what he gathered the Black Pawn was kind of secluded, never made any appearance in meetings, have the tendency in talking to the Orrin alone on the phone. All he knows so far is that he had discovered Rapture and managed to get out of there in one piece. Sounds like this Black Pawn rarely goes public. But where he was is the question. Must find out where he's residing.

I was able to leave with more information as Rede gave me his latest book, which was a sequel to the Frozen Triangle called, _'Back to the Frozen Tirangle'_. I just hope this one is more helpful then the last one. But before I left the library, I notice a newspaper article from New York and took that with me too. On the front page, they talked about Orrin Lutwidge brutally attacking an orderly and escaped Tollevue with an accomplice. This is definitely Lynch's handy work. Still, I find it surprising that Benny Stango, the same guy that tried to convict me into kidnapping Cindy, is heading this investigation. There's a hotline phone number at the button that can get me into contact with him. I need to call him up before we leave port, tell him that I know about Orrin and give him information about the Pawns. It's doubtful that he might be finding them for assistance, or worse. I just hope the Jadeite Pawn got my message and is trying anything he can to stop Lynch's plan.

End Entry…

* * *

**Oh boy… This is going to get ugly. There's no telling what Lutwidge is going to do. Anyways, on the next chapter, Meltzer finally gets the chance in solving the fifth riddle of Orrin's puzzle box. What secrets will he find, you need to tune in to find out. Please Review.**


	72. The Fifth Riddle

**Well it's been a while, but I finally got word from Project Xanatos. It took him a long time though. He stated in his review that he was moving to someplace. I could understand what he meant by that. Having him and his family moving from one place to another could be complicated, especially if they won't have time to handle all the other stuff in their daily schedule. But at least he responded and says he will be updating the Deleted Phone Messages story of the ideas I added for him as soon as possible. At least I'm lucky that he got to me. I've been running in a blank line for a while now. Moving on, this next chapter depicts Meltzer solving the last riddle of the puzzle box. What else will he find once he solved it? Get your answer after reading this.**

**Chapter Notes**

**One more time, the answer for this next riddle is from Bioshock Wiki. You could just answer that riddle in the viral site if you like. Ask for the answer for the last layer, yes it's the last layer after the box; you have to solve this one yourself. You'll understand why when you finish reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Two: The Fifth Riddle

Meltzer's log, January 15th 1969.

This ship is on the way to Reykjavik in Greenland, where the Ivory Pawn is waiting for me. I was able to contact Seward A.K.A. the Grey Pawn about him and he told me that his pawn is the explorer, keeping an eye on the sea if anyone ever tries to reach what the Red Queen had found. It's also the fact that this Ivory Pawn was the one who helped Lutwidge reach this _'Wonderland'_ he solemnly talks about in those reel tapes and case files. No doubt this pawn could give me more info on Orrin and perhaps anything about this Black Pawn I heard from Jadeite. But for now, I'm stuck in this cabin waiting for the Bly to reach its destination. And with a crew of cutthroats that are waiting for the right moment to strike, you can believe there will be tension in the ranks. But on the brighter side of things, I was finally able to solve the fifth riddle of Lutwidge's puzzle box. Let me start from the beginning.

While I was out to sea I decided to read Carlton Rede's sequel book he gave me. As always, it was full of gibberish and what not but then I read a chapter that talks about The Phantom Lighthouse. Curious I read on to see any information I might use. So far, I know that this lighthouse, as it says in those ghost stories, lure ships into the area and cause them to disappear, leaving no evidence or survivors within them. However, as I was reading I noticed that there were survivors that made it out of that trap. Those survivors were a boat full of Englishmen who got lost in the icy waters due to an international brinkmanship that lead to a war of some kind. This ship was called the Hackness.

Pondering this, I look back into the puzzle box where it was still in the fifth riddle phase and played back the message Lutwidge left. The message did state that Orrin found the truth by accident and all the ships that didn't return to the surface except for one. Not to mention a place where all the ships left called Reykjavik, the place I'm going to now. So it's possible that the answer to this riddle in fact the Hackness. I went back to the ADFGVX code in Cindy's book and decoded the answer in the format, AYNARYARANEANRNR. Once I was done putting the code in, I heard a clicking noise within the box and the layer vanished from within. I knew I cracked the fifth layer.

Now I have this sixth and final layer of the box, which I got to say looks interesting. This layer had some kind of dotted board game that looked ripped on a couple of places with lights. Five orange in each location, five red all-together in one area, and a white one outside the board. There was also a keypad that goes left, right, up, and down. I pushed the left button and noticed that white light moving in that direction. I knew this is some kind of strategic game that you need to use you eyes to pay attention to. Obvious that the main objective is reach the lights all huddled together in one spot and to unlock it I need to reach the orange marks. Sounds easy right? Wrong! You have to move the white mark to the orange ones in the order they show and if you hit the wrong mark, you have to start all over. Not only that, but you got waves of blinkers on the board that goes in every direction and if one of them hit your mark, you have to start all over again too. This might take a while, but it will be worth it. Once I complete this last layer, I will know where Rapture is and quite possibly my daughter.

End Entry…

* * *

**That's right people; the last layer is that of a strategy/memory game. So if you reach that last part, then I wish you the best of luck. On the next chapter, Mark meets the Ivory Pawn. What does this Pawn have to say? Wait until the next entry is up. Please Review.**


	73. The Ivory Pawn

**On today's entry, Meltzer gets to meet the Ivory Pan in Greenland to get information about Lutwidge's discovery. What is bound to happen? Let's take a look.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Three: The Ivory Pawn

January 18th 1969, Mark Meltzer's log.

We've made it to Reykjavik, Greenland for refueling. If you would call it refueling. Captrain Ferrence is trying to sustain order on both the original crew and the new crew he hired. Been hearing rumors that there could be a mutiny within the Bly. Just hope I reach my destination soon before this fight could escalate further.

While the captain was trying to control the situation, I was on the way to meet up with the Ivory Pawn. We met in an old fisherman's shack, drinking chilled beer from a crab cage and eating warm food on a hot stove. My first impressions on this Pawn were pretty obvious. He was a grim old sailor with a scarred face and years of experience on sea. He was cautious about me but I gained his trust slowly as he told his story about Lutwidge's discovery of Rapture.

In his own words, when Lutwidge arrived in Greenland in 58 there was a conflict between Iceland and England for fishing rights, the Cod War as the papers said. Greenland was in the middle of this mess and was trying to make a peace agreement with the two countries, hoping this won't spread throughout the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Anyways, Orrin heard this story from an English trawler that had gotten into a standoff with an Icelandic naval vessel. It was fortunate that the fisherman's ship was saved by a HMS Russell carrier but got lost when it entered international waters. Rumors had it that the crew of that vessel noticed a lighthouse through a dense fog in the middle of nowhere and radioed in about what they experienced. They were then attacked out of nowhere and almost got capsized in the process. However, the fisherman's vessel and the crew in it was able to return to land before it was too late and its story was long forgotten with the exception of ghost stories and the like.

Apparently the story Lutwidge heard was the final piece of the location to Rapture and asked the Ivory Pawn to take him there. On his own fishing vessel, the Pawn was able to take him as close to the lighthouse as he could as Orrin used a small rowboat to row the rest of the way. All of this was pretty interesting, but I want to know more on the attack on that English fishing vessel. The Ivory Pawn was able to give me a reel tape about the transmission of the lighthouse discovery.

Before I depart, I told the pawn if he knows anything about the Black Pawn. The sailor smirked and told me that not only that he knows him, but he was the one who saved him. Curious, I listened in to his story. He said that almost ten years ago, he was in a middle of a fishing transfer when he noticed a lone object floating not far from his position. He asked his crew to go to that area and once they got there, they noticed an incredibly small sub bobbing up and down in the water. The crew immediately rescued it and opened the hatch to see if there were any survivors. To their surprise, they discovered a lone man, preferably in his mid twenties, a Russian woman who looks a little older, and a group of little girls surrounding them, trying to get some comfort. That man was the Black Pawn. They were able to take them to a hospital in the nearest land possible, which was obviously Iceland from what I could understand. The Ivory Pawn said that the Black Pawn, the Russian woman, and the girls now reside in Iceland.

Listening to all of that, I begin to wonder about the survivors. I mean the Black Pawn and this Russian woman the sailor talked about is one thing, but then there the little girls. This is kind of strange because these girls were saved by the Black Pawn and now, almost ten years later, this creature took girls from around the Atlantic coast and placed them in Rapture. I'm starting to see a pattern around this. I asked if he could contact the Black Pawn that I'm heading to Iceland to meet him. Ivory smiled and said to me he's going to call him.

I left and knew that my path is clear. Once the Bly stops in Iceland, the last stop in this trip. I'm going to find Rapture and save my daughter. I'm almost there Cindy; just wait for me a little longer.**

* * *

Yep, he's almost reaching Rapture. After all this wait, Mark is going to get to Rapture and save his daughter. But there's one stop to get to and the last layer of the puzzle box to solve. But first he got news from the Jadeite Pawn about what happened to Lynch. What is he going to find out? The next chapter will explain everything. Please Review.**


	74. Lynch's and Orrin's Demise

**Let us move on to this next entry of the story. In here, Mark gets a letter from the Jadeite Pawn explaining the situation with the Red Pawn and Red Queen. What could all of this mean? Let's read to find out.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I don't know if anyone was paying attention outside the viral site, but there was some kind of outside campaign that went on before the game's release. From what I could understand, there was some kind of meeting point that involves Lutwidge revealing the truth. I watched a YouTube video that was showing some kind of homicide investigation going on and if I could piece any of this together, the two people who are killed were both Lutwidge and Lynch. No clue on what happened, but I could tell there was a struggle. I was able to check out Bioshock Wiki though to get a better understanding so I could piece it all together. I hope ProjectXanatos is reading this, just so he can update this in his story, if he gets around. Haven't seen any updates in his story yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Four: Lynch's and Orrin's Demise

This is Mark's log dated January 22nd, 1969.

The S. S. Nellie Bly is making its way to the last stop in Iceland. Of course, this trip was going to take longer then the last few trips. Possibly another few days until reaching our destination. Of course there are some problems with this ship.

One night while I was sleeping, possibly dreaming about being with Cindy, I was awoke with a ruckus of some sort. I headed up to the bridge to see what was all the commotion was about. That's when I saw the new crew feuding with the remaining ones, with weapons in their hands ready for a riot or worse. I was afraid they were going to kill each other. Of course, that's when Captain Ferrence came in and stops this threat from escalating further. I could tell that he didn't want any mutiny between the ranks and ordered the new crew to put their weapons down. He said that he was keeping my promise and will be taking me to where ever I want to go. And when I leave, they can do whatever they want. I least the captain is on my side, he trust me as much as he trust this group of young rebels he hired. I just hope this calm before the storm would last until I find Rapture.

Now before we left I checked out the post office in Reykjavik's docks to see if there's mail for me. There was one and it had no return address, possibly a member of the I.O.O.P. gave it to me for a reason. I opened the envelope to reveal a letter from none other then the Jadeite Pawn. I could tell it was from him cause of a stamp at the bottom of the signature that had the picture of a pawn with a jade like color. He heard from the Ivory Pawn that I was going to meet up with the Black Pawn. He warned me that this pawn is a bit paranoid and like to keep his experience a deep dark secret. I can understand what he meant. For someone like the Black Pawn who went in and out of Rapture and survived to tell the tale, he has every right to remain quiet.

But that wasn't the reason why he wrote to me. Jadeite got my message and was in New York to search for Lynch, The Red Pawn, and stop him from reaching this underwater city. Unfortunately, when he got there, it was too late. Orrin, who escaped Tollevue a few weeks ago, left New York to get away from the Red Pawn. I was able to call Stango on a pay phone after I heard the news and told him that Lutwidge might be trying to get into contact with the other Pawns. I told him the story and everything. I don't know if he was able to warn the others about Lutwidge's escape. Anyhow, realizing that Orrin and Lynch aren't in New York Jadeite tried to contact the Green Pawn to see if he heard any word from their leader. There was word from him. According the Jadeite's letter, Lutwidge had sent various coded messages to the pawns around the world, requesting help into hiding any known evidence of Rapture's secrets from Jeremiah. I'm pretty sure that they must've thrown, burned, or destroyed all the answers by now.

As far as where Orrin or Lynch was, Jadeite went around state to state through bus, train, plane, anything he needs to get a step closer to them. First stop was Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where he and the other pawns were to meet at Pennsylvania Railroad World War II Memorial to get into contact with the Crystal Pawn. This pawn told the others that he intercepted with Lynch, but he fled before he was captured. However, Lynch left behind a dossier that contained newspaper articles and documents with cut off clippings, the same thing that Jeremiah sent to me on a couple of occasions.

Next, the pawns then went to Miami, Florida where they meet at the Red Roof Inn with the Alabaster Pawn. There they were given several puzzles that, when completed, reveal the names of several countries and corresponding telephone numbers. Each number had a message from Orrin who instructed them to meet as specific locations in Australia, the UK, Germany, and the Netherlands in specific dates and time zones. Jadeite of course went to Australia at the location he was given. He was offered a necklace of white and black beads that contained a Morse code and a private package for him that was from Orrin himself and stated not to open until arriving at the next location. I'll get to that later.

Then the pawns headed to Las Vegas, Nevada to join the Blue Pawn at a storage facility in East Tropicana Ave. There they had to unlock a sealed storage unit with a sequence of numbers. Upon doing so, they got a hold of a tape player of some sort that had Lutwidge's message on it. The message stated that they were to meet in a private location in San Francisco on a specific date at 5:45 P.M. where Orrin would reveal his secret to the pawns and create this grand scheme of his. Don't know what he meant by it but it was something of importance.

But before that could happen, the Jadeite Pawn opened the private package he got from Australia just to see what's inside. What was in it was a letter from his adopted father and… Well… As he puts it, a sniper rifle with two bullets. In the letter, Lutwidge explains to Jadeite that Lynch is getting closer to the him and it would only be a matter of time before he finds Orrin and forces him the co ordinance to Rapture. In his own words, Lutwidge asked his son to eliminate Lynch and himself. He believed that not only the Red Pawn is a threat to the society, but Lutwidge believes he's a greater threat because he knows the secret of Rapture and won't let anyone know about it. He gave me a copy of the letter to read myself. Jadeite knows the risk in this mission and he knows his father's secret is too dangerous for the world. So to that end, he had no choice but to end both his father and Lynch's lives.

That day, I say it was a few days ago judging by the date of his letter, Jadeite positioned himself on a roof not far from the location of the meeting. Under his observation, Lutwidge was standing in the corner of Mary Street between Mina and Natoma, half an hour before this meeting takes place. Jadeite was waiting for something to happen when he noticed a lone figure approaching Orrin with a pistol in hand. He knows that it was Lynch. There was a conversation between the two, but it was hard to tell because Jadeite was on the roof and couldn't hear from his position. However, the conversation escalated with a struggle and then both had their pistols pointed at each other. Jadeite knew that this was his time to end this and did the most unimaginable thing possible. He pulled the trigger and fired two shots at the two. First shot at Lynch and a second shot at Lutwidge. He was able to flee the scene before the police and the pawns arrived.

…………………………………………

I just can't believe it… Lutwidge ordered his son to kill both him and Lynch. I can understand why. At least Jeremiah won't be reaching Rapture anytime soon. But still, Lutwidge didn't want to end like this. Who knows what's going to be the future of the I.O.O.P. At least the only thing that he left behind is the puzzle box I have in my possession. Once I solved this last layer of this box, I will be the only one of discover Rapture and rescue my daughter. But first, I'm going to visit the Black Pawn and listen to his story of his survival. I just hope he can cooperate with me.

End Entry…

* * *

**That was completely shocking. I never knew much about this until I read the info. You all can check out Bioshock Wiki incase you feel a little confused. Preferably, I wasn't aware there was more of this beyond the SitS viral site. On the next entry, Meltzer finally gets the chance to meet up with the Black Pawn. Believe me, this is one chapter you can't miss and you'll be surprised as to who this Black Pawn is. Please Review.**


	75. Ship Graveyard

**Another two days huh? I guess sometimes you get too busy trying to get together your Fall registration for college that you get into the perspectives that you are behind on your updates. But at least I can get a chance into figuring out what I'm supposed to do. So anyways, here's the next entry to Mark Meltzer's investigation.**

**Chapter Notes**

**All right… I know I promised you guys the part where Meltzer would be introduced to the Black Pawn. But somehow, I spaced out for a week and completely forgot that there was something else from the SitS viral site I had to put up before the meeting. I guess I went a little ahead of myself and didn't realize it until yesterday. Don't worry; I'll give you the Black Pawn on the next chapter. Another thing I want to get through before starting this chapter. I'm pretty sure you are all aware about the volcano eruption in Iceland that had suspended air traffic for the past week. Well, I might try to put a little snip tip on it and maybe a little joke along the way. So if there is anyone who is stuck in an airport in the U.S. or Europe who is reading this story on a laptop or I-Pad or something, then allow me to apologize in advance. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Five: Ship Graveyard

Meltzer's Log dated January 25th 1969.

We made it to Iceland hours ago and I got to say it was pleasant trip to say the least. The new crew was able to take ease when the captain told them to hold their arms, that is to say they stop performing the mutiny for the moment. My assumption is that they are waiting for me to leave this ship and then start turning it into a war zone at sea. Just hope I find a way into Rapture and save Cindy soon.

Now Iceland is almost feels like the coldest land that's close to the North Artic. It snows in this place most of the year and is always freezing all year round. Really don't like the cold. I mean the only place around here that's warm is that Eyjafjallajökull volcano and it only erupted between 1821 to 1823. I sure hope this mountain won't erupte in the near future. The last thing I want is ash raining down on me or have it mess up all of air travel.

Anyways, before we docked in port of Mosfellsbær, one of the crew members noticed something in one of the beaches. Ferrence ordered to stop the ship and have a search unit to investigate what one of the members saw. I of course volunteered just to get some fresh air and not to get woozy on the Bly. Once we reached the beach, we notice somewhat of a ship graveyard of some kind. The coast was littered with wrecked and damaged ships from miles away and there were other objects of interest within the area.

Now these boats appeared to have been transporting something to someplace. I took a closer look at one of the damaged vessels and noticed multiple crates of some kind with handprints on the side. I opened one of the crates to take a look at what's in them and noticed nothing but religious merchandise. Things like crucifixes, holy bibles, rosaries, audio reels of prayer, all things that's about all that's holy and what not. Wonder who wants to use all of this and why? But when I look around the destroyed ships, all the other things scattered about showed other memorabilia I encountered in the past including the Arcadia Wine bottle I've discovered in Jones Beach, the plastic gold Buddha that I believe contains the pistol I've found, dollar bills I've never seen before, and what I think is jars that must've contained some type of liquid. Is all that stuff belonged to Rapture and if so, if these ships must've went to Rapture too?

I took a couple of pictures from this sight and showed it to Ferrence when we returned. I explained everything to him about all these religious artifacts and the ships that were reaching some destination. What he told me is that this wasn't the first time he did a transfer. From what I can gather, the captain said that when he was younger, his earliest runs was on another ship that was carrying religious artifacts. He assumed it was all contraband, hiding weapons for some sort of rebellion. He never knew where all of it went to, he got kicked off the boat on this very isle for asking too many questions. Then I remember a letter I got from an anominous writer. This person use to work for Fontaine, one of the people that disappeared during the Vanishing. According to the letter, Fontaine would always send message to his contacts to load a vast amount of cargo and drop it off at the rendezvous point. The strangest part is that the drop off point is in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. But he did say that there was always a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere. Guess this person has found the Phantom Lighthouse a long time ago. He did say that he would show me the location of the lighthouse, for a bit of a payment. I say it's a rip off! I'll find the lighthouse myself.

Ask for the meeting with the Black Pawn, Seward contacted me the moment we docked and gave me the address to the Black Pawns location, as well and his deep sorrow for what happened to Lutwidge. Apparently, this pawn likes to keep his life a secret and doesn't like people nosing around in his past. But I need to know more of Rapture; I need to know what all this has to do with my daughter. Tomorrow I will visit this Pawn and he will tell me all I need to know. It's not going to be easy, but I will get an answer and if I don't, then God help me if I do something too drastic.

End Entry…

* * *

**Yep, Mark's definitely desperate. I'm sure the Black Pawn will provide him with everything he needs. Believe me, I know. And ask for the stuff Meltzer found, the dollar bills was money that belonged to Rapture and the jars were empty Plasmid bottles. Now on the next entry, Mark finally gets the chance to meet up with the Black Pawn. What will he get when he finds the truth? Wait to see. Please Review.**


	76. The Black Pawn

**All right people, the moment you've all been waiting for. The chapter where Meltzer meets up with the Black Pawn and gets the whole story of Rapture. Sorry about taking too long, but I was too busy on a lot of things, final tests, reports and a registration mess up can really be hard on me. And I got to say; this was the longest delay in this story. But at least I'm almost finished with it so I can't complain. Now I've been thinking about this for some time and since both the first and second game are in between the Something in the Sea site, why not add a character we are all familiar with in the first game and place the character into the story. Again, I decided not to reveal this character, I think it was best I would surprise you as you read through it. But I did give you a bit of a tip in chapter seventy-three, so most of you would already know. Anyways, here is the next entry in Mark Meltzer's investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its Sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Six: The Black Pawn

January 27th 1969, the time is 3:45 in the morning.

I… I couldn't believe what happened…. I don't know what to think anymore… I was able to meet up with the Black Pawn today and now…. Now… Now I am a believer. His story of his time in Rapture is almost bathelling. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

After our docking and the contact with the Grey Pawn I headed to the location of the very person that had discovered and survived Rapture. Took a cab with the money Captain Ferrence gave me went miles and **MILES** to the middle of nowhere. After what I thought was hours, I was able to reach the Black Pawn's residence. The place the **HUGE**, I say two stories with many rooms, probably fifteen, twenty rooms tops, might also include a kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, the usual stuff. The funny thing is that the place was nowhere near any town for miles. When some of the Pawns said that this guy likes to seclude himself they ain't kidding.

I approach and knock on the door to see if he was there. The door opened, but it wasn't him. Instead it was a teenage girl, probably sixteen or seventeen, at the door with a questionable look on her face. I didn't know how to approach or what to ask. But then a man approached the girl and told her to do her homework. This man must be in his thirties with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a wool sweater, black pants and a pair of black boots. One other thing I noticed was that on his wrists were a pair of tattoos showing a line of chains. He told me that the others told him about me. I knew this person was none other then the Black Pawn, who he calls himself Jack "Fontaine" Ryan.

He took me in and told someone to set up another setting for the table. At the dinner table, I noticed about over twenty teenage girls between me and the pawn. I just can't believe Jack was raising all these girls. Anyways, during dinner I started to talk about everything I knew so far. Started with my kidnapped daughter, my investigation, Lutwidge and the puzzle boxes I've been solving, everything that was in my head. But when I told him about Rapture, he remained completely silent, almost like he didn't know what to say. After dinner was over and all the girls left the table, he started to tell me his story.

First he told me of the plane crash in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Which brings me back to the Apollo Airlines flight DF-0301 that was reportedly disappeared from radar. I didn't know about until I remember Eddie Kullock telling me the list of all the passengers on that flight and one of them was one Jack Ryan. I began to realize that I was face to face with a sole survivor of that crash.

Anyways, he told me his adventures. First the lighthouse and the discovery of Rapture, then about a group of mutated maniacs called Splicers, the Plasmids, confrontations of Steinman, Langford, and Cohen, the betrayal by Fontaine who was impersonating a liberator called Atlas, everything I need to get a better understanding of what's to come if I reach Rapture. I have a lot of reel tapes recorded on this interview, a lot of them! Though there were some things that were shocking for words.

First of all, when he started his story, Jack thought that he was a traveler that survived the entire plane crash. That he used to have a family that he always loved. But that was all, as he pronounced it, was made up. A façade of sorts. The truth behind him is that… That he's none other then Andrew Ryan's son. I know it's hard to believe, but he gave me the details in one of those reel tapes. He was meant to be some type of experimental test subject. According to him, Fontaine created him for this one single purpose, to terminate his father. To do that, Fontaine gives him some kind of phrase that whenever the master says it, Jack does it. I think it was something like, _'Would you kindly…'_. Cause of that, Jack killed his father without even knowing that he was controlled before its too late. Thankfully, he was able to free himself from Fontaine's control and defeated him, but I can imagine how much torment he'd been through during his time in the underwater city.

I then talked to him about another thing that was bothering me for a while. Told him about this person name Dimitri von Tal and his work on this super soldier project, where it involves graphing skin with steel, his connections with Mark Hadleigh, and the letter from Gill Alexander about using that project for something called the Protector Program. Jack listened to all of it and said that he had confronted with something similar to what I gather. In his own words, he encountered something called the Big Daddies, massive lumbering monsters that were big and deadly. They posses dangerous weaponry and in barely indestructible. In fact, one time Jack tried to take down a Big Daddy with a machine gun once but barely scratched it, only made it angry. He did say however that as long as you don't attack them, they won't consider you a threat. But I asked him why he attacked them in the first place. Jack's answer was pretty simple, to get the Little Sisters.

Jack explained to me about the Little Sisters in detail. From his point of view, they are known as harvesters, gathering the substance ADAM from the corpses to continue with Ryan's Great Chain. The source of the ADAM comes from a rare sea slug that gurgitates a chemical that can feel all wounds, and then some. But in order to gain more of the substance, a host needs to have the slug imbedded in the stomach. He then told me of Dr. Tenenbaum, who used little girls under the direction of Fontaine to produce the ADAM necessary. Sometimes, they were picked out in some kind of orphanage, some were taken from their families by force. And even if the procedure was successful, they were then brainwashed into forgetting the lives they use to have and serving to harvest for the rest of their lives. After listening to all of it, I begin to wonder if the same thing had happened to Cindy. During the conversation, he told me that after dealing with the Big Daddies, he had to make a choice on either saving the girls or harvesting them completely. Something about getting the number of ADAM for purchasing more Plasmids. He decided to spare them all and gave them a chance to live the lives they never had. In fact, all those teenage girls I saw, those were the former Little Sisters he rescued. He even said that Tennenbaum went with them to escape that underwater hell. I was kind of surprised by this.

After he finished his story, I asked him if the girls in Rapture taken from their families are the same as the kidnappings that have occurred from 67 to 68. Jack nodded his head and stated that it was possible. In fact, he said I wasn't the only one that was involved in the investigation. Tenenbaum was looking into these disappearances too, gathering every clue, solving what is causing the kidnappings. She believed that the kidnapper that took the girls was sending them to Rapture for a reason, stating that someone else has taken over Rapture. Jack didn't understand it. He already killed Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine and any survivors in that city are completely addicted to ADAM. Who else would be in charge of the city after his departure? That's the type of question I want to know myself. Jack did say that Tenebaum, returned to Rapture of save all the kidnapped girls but he hadn't heard word from her in months. He believed that she's dead. Whatever the case, the situation between Cindy and me is getting worse.

Before leaving the house, Jack told me that if I'm heading to Rapture, I need to be armed and careful. He guessed that what happened to the city in his absence is far worse then when he entered it. I returned to the ship to got back to work on solving the last layer of Lutwidge's puzzle box. Been up all night. Cindy is in grave danger, I know it! I have to find her, I have to rescue her! Even if it means I have to sacrifice my very life to do that.

* * *

**There you have it folks, the Black Pawn is none other then Jack Ryan, the main character from the first Bioshock game. I've always wondered why Jack wasn't mentioned in the whole website. I thought it was necessary to add him to the story line. I hope it was all accurate. On the next chapter, Meltzer finally unlocks the last layer and head to Rapture. Will he succeed? Only time will tell. Please Review.**


	77. The Compass

**Been a while, but I managed to get a review from bdun from the previous chapter. Under his word, he said that I need to switch from a third person perspective when Meltzer reaches Rapture since we already have the audio diaries from the game. I just want to make this clear that this is a prequel to Bioshock 2 and it involves the audio logs of Mark's search for her daughter. So basically when Mark heads to Rapture, I have to stop from there. But in the end, I'm going to add a little surprise no one will expect coming. And since we're almost at the end, I can't wait to show it to all of you. Back to the investigation, Mark finally gets the chance to unlock the final layer of Lutwidge's puzzle box and gets to discover the secrets within. What's in the box and will it get him to Rapture? Let's take a look and see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven: The Compass

This is Mark's log dated January 29th 1969.

I did it… I finally did it! I was able to unlock the last layer of the puzzle box Orrin Lutwidge left behind. After discovering it back in his ruined workshop and using anything and everything to open it, I succeeded in completing the entire thing. Hell, been up all night without an once of sleep. After my conversation with the Black Pawn, I knew I have to find Rapture and save my daughter from the nightmares Jack talked about. Now I got the chance to unlock the whole thing. Let me give you the details.

I know the only way to unlock this last layer is to guide the white light to the yellow lights dotted in the map. The thing is that I have to follow the yellow lights in a blinking sequence and guide the white dot to the first of the yellow lights, so it's about memory. That other problem is that there are lines of lights coming from every direction and if they hit the white dot, I have to start all over again. So this was going to take time. After many tries and many failures, I was able to complete the sequence and the red dots that were protecting the main objective disappeared. Now it was a matter of getting my white dot to the main dot. Once I avoided the line of lights that would hit my dot and start all over again, I completed the last part of the puzzle.

Before the box would reveal what's inside, there was a message from Lutwidge, possibly the last time I would hear from his voice. Though it was a little hard to understand, I was able to translate most of it. He did talk about the Phantom Lighthouse and Rapture's end, and to prepare myself for what's bound to come when I enter this city. But there was one thing he said about defending the sisters. Could Orrin be talking about all those girls that have been taken form their homes?

Anyways, once the message was finished the box started to fold and move around a bit. But the end result, I didn't see any opening that would reveal was secrets it was hiding. Instead, what I see was nothing but a compass that shows the North, South, East, and West directions. There was an arrow that was pointing to somewhere and a red light that was blinking slowly. After starring at it a couple of seconds I soon realize that this compass was showing me the way to Rapture.

I have already talked to Ferrence and told him that we have a heading. The captain was quite relieved by this and ordered his crew to get everything ready as we left the port in Iceland to reach Rapture. Just hope we enter the entry point soon, the new crew is getting a little jittery and would be a matter of time before they could rebel once more. Once I get to Rapture, or the Phantom Lighthouse, then the new crew can do whatever they want. Right now, I'm going to get the long deserve rest I needed. I just hope it's not too late to save Cindy.

End Entry…**

* * *

Yes! He had finally solved the puzzle box! Now all Mark has to do is reach Rapture and save his daughter. But on the way, they encounter a few things that were completely off. What was it? The next chapter would talk about it. Please Review.**


	78. Strange Happenings

**Yet again, I got another review from bdun and this time, he requested that I would do a sequel for this story. Hmm… That sounds tempting and all, but I don't know if that's a possibility. Now I don't know if you got Bioshock 2, but near the end level Mark gets captured and was accepted into the Protector Program and turned into a Big Daddy to protect her daughter. I don't know if you could put up a sequel like that. Maybe a one shot sequel, but not a complete sequel. Unless you want me to do a sequel of the entire game, I don't know if that's going to work, since there is others are doing something like that. But I was thinking about doing a bit of crossover between the Teen Titans and both Bioshock games with my addition of my OC I been using since day one. I just need to finish another story I've been doing for a long time and then go to the next one. Moving on. In this chapter, Mark gets closer and closer to Rapture. But on the way, he and the Bly encountered a few things that just isn't right. What could that be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Eight: Strange Happenings

This is Melzter's log, February 2nd 1969.

Been on this boat for days now and I'm getting a little impatient on all of this. Normally, we would've been to our destination by now. But unfortunately, the Bly entered a deep thick fog in the sea and the captain ordered the bridge to slow down to a crawl. I could understand that they need to be careful; since there would be a chance we might hit an iceberg. Other then that, we're still taking the path to Rapture. Been looking into the compass on Lutwidge's puzzle box for days and notice the red light was blinking faster then before. I could tell that we're getting closer to the city. But on the way, of few things happened that I wasn't expecting.

First of all, while I was busy with charting the direction on the map, I heard a strange transmission coming form my ham radio. It was hard to tell with the static interrupting the feed. But I was able to get an understanding who it was and what it was. To my surprise, this person that was James Millard Oakes himself from the U.S. Navy, one of the Vanished. From what I heard it was some kind of distress call coming from 'down there' and he other people that needed immediate evacuation. Then I heard some kind of explosion and heard Oakes screaming before the line went dead. I got a bad feeling that James is already gone. But when he mentioned down there, I begin to wonder if I was getting closer to Rapture? Either way, I know I just about to reach my point.

But last night, there was something completely strange. It was late at night and me and Ferrence were at his quarters charting up the Bly to the destination. When all of a sudden, we all heard one of the new crewmen, that hot headed Italian, yelling and sounding completely paranoid. We left the quarters to see what the noise was about and saw him demanding one of the men to move his spotlight to where he was pointing. The captain tried to calm him down and tried explaining the commotion. The Italian was freaking out, claiming he saw something on the water and hearing laughter, laughter coming from little girls. I was curious as to what he meant and was going to ask him if he saw any red lights. But then, a crewmember who was in charge of the spotlight noticed something in the waters and warned the captain. Ferrence looked at the area where the spotlight was pointing at and saw what appears to be a small rowboat, a dinghy if you would call it that. He ordered his men to get everything necessary to retrieve the boat. After much of a struggle, they managed to bring the dinghy to the ship and check to see if there were any survivors. Unfortunately, there were none, but there was something in the boat that got my attention.

The first thing I saw was a stuffed doll of some kind. It was all handmade with random items being spewed together. What makes it more interesting is that this is this is the same doll I've discovered when I started this search for my daughter. Next to the doll was a piece of paper with a note on it. I took it to my cabin to get a closer look and discovered that it was from Cindy. It showed her drawings of her next to a lighthouse and a message in a cipher code. I used her book to translate it and encoded the letter. It said, _'Hide and Seek daddy you are getting warming. Look for the big bright light.'_ I could tell that Cindy telling me that I'm getting closer to her. But looking at the picture of my daughter, I notice that the she was wearing a dress and her eyes were of bright yellow.

My god… Cindy… What has happened to you my poor baby girl?

* * *

**Getter warmer… Mark is getting closer to reaching Rapture. He just needs to find the lighthouse that goes into Rapture and search for her daughter. And the next chapter will explain it all. Please Review.**


	79. The Phantom Lighthouse

**On this chapter, Meltzer has finally made it to Rapture, or the entrance to it from what he can tell. What will his reaction be? This is one chapter that's a must read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Seventy-Nine: The Phantom Lighthouse

Audio log of Mark Meltzer, February 7th 1969.

I finally found it! I found the entrance to Rapture! Even if it's hard to believe, I saw it right in front of my own two eyes. The Phantom Lighthouse!

It all started when the Nellie Bly was slowly guiding through the dense fog at sea. I was in my cabin looking at the compass on Lutwidge's puzzle box and charting the course the Bly was taking. I could tell that the red light on the moving compass was blinking feverishly. I knew we were inching closer and closer to my destination and to my daughter. Looking back at the picture she did I am worried on what happened to Cindy. But I won't give up on her just yet.

As I was charting the course, I heard a commotion up on the deck. I headed up there to see what was going on, thinking the new crew started the mutiny right now. But when I got there, I saw everyone including Captain Ferrence looking at something beyond the distance. I rushed to the group to see what they were looking at and discovered a shadowing structure not far from us. The captain ordered the ship to veer closer just to get a better view. When we did that, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

In front of me is the Phantom Lighthouse, the very lighthouse that was told in ghost stories and the like. It was big, like the five to six stories big and on top of it is some kind of structure, like a metal statue holding a huge light blinking on and off. Took a picture of it and everything. Upon this observation, I knew deep down in the pit of my stomach that this lighthouse is the entranceway to Rapture. Now that I made it, it's just a matter of time before I enter this place. But first I have to prepare. After my conversation with the Black Pawn, he said that Rapture could be much worse then before. I have to gather all the supplies I need and hope that nothing bad will happen. Might leave tomorrow. Hope I get everything I need before my departure.

End Entry…

* * *

**That's right boys and girls, Meltzer has found Rapture! Now it's a matter of preparing everything before entering the city itself. And on the next chapter will be his last entry in his investigation. Stay tuned and see how this will play out. Please Review.**


	80. Final Entry

**Well, that's it. After five months of updating and posting, delays under a few occasions, and the occasional back and forth through the Something in the Sea viral site, I am finished with this investigation story. I got to admit, this is the most interesting story I ever had fun with in a while. I mean I have other stories that I've been writing, but they take too long to write be that I've been busy. But this one was different cause it takes a day or two to write down and post up, with the exception of the one longer one about the Black Pawn. But I had a blast putting this together and I'm sure all of you enjoyed reading it. The hit counter and the reviews I got from you guys was quite impressive. Even ProjectXanatos was kind enough to post me his own story that would connect with mine. Though I haven't heard word from him for a while and his story has been lacking some updates for months. He did say he was going to post my ideas up ASAP but he hadn't done anything yet. Maybe I should contact him again, see if he's progressing and give him some more ideas. In any case, time I give you the last entry of Meltzer search for his daughter. On this last chapter, Meltzer says his farewell to the people that helped him and the wife that he loves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Entry Eighty: Final Entry

February 8th 1969.

This is it… After over a year of searching, gathering research, solving puzzles, and following clues, this is finally it. I'm looking at the Phantom Lighthouse through the small window in my cabin, the entranceway into Rapture. This is where my search for my baby girl will begin. It has been a long journey from here. Once I thought it was a simple kidnapping has turned into something much bigger. And now after all the trouble I've been put through, I can finally rescue my daughter. I can bring Cindy back home and everything will be normal again.

The captain was kind in giving me the supplies I need for my journey. Everything is all placed in that dinghy the crew found a while back. Might head out to the lighthouse tonight while the crew is sleeping. Got a bad feeling that the moment I leave, the mutiny between this new crew and the remaining original will commence. Glad I'm not going to get involved in this mess. But the moment I get out of that Hell, I might enter another Hell. The Black Pawn did state that Rapture is a complete nightmare, much more now after his leave. And if that's true, then I have to be extremely cautious. Plus, there's no telling if that creature that took my daughter from me will be there. I have to avoid her after the last confrontation back at Coney Island.

Another thing, I already talked to Ferrence today and told him that if I don't make it, if he returns to Baltimore, he has to give all research and logs to Phil Isidore's apartment. Since he's part of the N.U.F.O.S., he will continue what I left off and he would reveal the truth to the world however he fits. And being this is my last entry to my investigation, there is something I needed to say to the others that were with me since day one.

_…………………………..sigh…_

If anyone is hearing this, then you know by now that I'm gone. All you have heard since the day I started this investigation is all true. Though you might not believe me, I have seen the whole thing in front of my own two eyes. And to think, all the hardships, the sacrifices, just about everything are all because of my daughter. Now that I'm going to enter this dark abyss, there could be a chance I won't make it out alive. So to that end I'm going to say my farewells to those who have helped me with my search.

To Phil Isidor from the National U.F.O. Society. As first I had my doubt in trusting you. You're experience in aliens and flying saucers and such made me feel like you're a little crazy. But in the matter of months you were the best of help. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know about The Vanishing, the Utropolis stories, the interview with Lex Harlen, or your help in finding a ship that could take me to the Frozen Triangle, then I would've been completely lost. Now listen, I know I wasn't that honest with you, but you were kind enough to lead me the way to my daughter. And to that, Captain Ferrence would be giving you all the research and information to your place. Do whatever you want with it, write a story, talk about it on television, sell the stuff to Marvel or DC comics, I don't care. As long as there's truth behind what I've been through, it must be revealed to the public. Remember Phil, the truth will out.

To Roscoe Inman, my kind and loyal friend. Throughout my search, you've always been a reliable help with the sightings of the kidnapper and the missing girls. It was more so when it comes to the wave charts that would reveal those wine bottles in a variety of beach locations. But I got to admit, giving me information of Dimitri Von Tal, his super solider project, and Mark Hadleigh was pretty much a interesting lead, even though it lead me to a few deadens. However, I got this funny suspicion that I might see some of Dimitri's creation within the underwater city. Now I could understand that you had issues with the Office of Navel Intelligence due to their suspicions about my investigations, let alone your office being ransacked by Lynch. But I knew you were able to help me in the end. I just hope in the near future that you will regain some ground and be back to the old days before this mess started.

To Celeste Roget, I am so sorry about dragging you into this mess. If I hadn't contacted you in the first place, then you would've been safe, away from trouble and out of Lynch's hair. But I had to reason in asking for your help. You see, though we are different we do share the same pain. We have missed the ones that we love so much that they were taken from us, both your father and my daughter. So we try to find them the best way we can. And although your way almost cost you your life, my way helped me reach the place where I want to go. And now that I'm here, not only am I going to find Cindy, but I will search for your father, Jean Louis Roget, even if he's dead or alive. I apologize for your inconvenience in the past and hope that we can still be friends.

To the late Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, the deviator that was behind this wild search. Your skills and methods were quite perplexing. Giving yourself false names, operating shell companies, putting together a wide number of forgeries, it was almost like you didn't want to be found. But the one thing that you'd do that surpasses all others was to create puzzles that are so complicated that even the smallest child would give up on the first go. When I discovered about your involvement with the Vanishing and found Rapture, I always wondered if you knew about the location of my daughter. So I tried my best finding any clue as to where you found this city. But the moment I located your puzzle box you left behind in that burned down workshop of yours, I knew my adventures would begin. As I suspected, you put together multiple layers of puzzles within that box, wanting to make sure I try to solve each one in order to see what's inside. Indeed your riddles and ciphers were tough, but when you have friends in high places, you get answers you need in no time flat. After all that trouble, I managed to solve your puzzle box and I have made it to the place you've discovered. And even if I am ready for this, I'm still afraid as to what I would encounter. After you witnessed Rapture's fall with your own eyes I could imagine what its like. No matter what, I'm going down there and experience that nightmare you've seen.

To the International Order of the Pawns, for one, my discovery of all of you was just recent. I never had a clue that you all exist till then. But upon my discovery, I knew that you were all a reliable help on not only the search to Rapture but also your insights of Orrin, Red Queen, Lutwidge and Jeremiah, Red Pawn, Lynch. The Grey Pawn with his information about the leader. The Yellow Pawn with her research on more people who have vanished from the radar. The Jadeite Pawn with not only telling me about his adopted father and the places he'd seen on Rapture, but also his order from his very father to assassinate him and Lynch in order to keep the secrets of the underwater city a secret. The Glass Pawn with his written tales of the North Atlantic Triangle and publishing two of his books that helped me out a little. The Ivory Pawn who helped Lutwidge in reaching Rapture and giving me tips on the Phantom Lighthouse. And finally, the Black Pawn, the one who saw Raputre himself and survived the whole ordeal just to tell his side of the story to me. You were all helpful in my search and I apologized about what happened to your leader. I just hope that your future with the I.O.O.P. will continue with Lutwidge's legacy till the end of time.

And finally, to my wife Amanda. I know we've had our hardships since our lovely daughter's been taken from us. Started out with our fight, then the divorce case, and then freezing up my back account. It was very rocky. But I want to let you know that no matter what obstacles I encounter, you are still my wife and I will always love you no matter what. Now I believe that I found our baby girl and I'm going to bring her back. That was the promise I made from the start of this mess and I kept it for over a year. Now that I found the whereabouts of her, I can finally get her back home with me and we can live as a family again. I just hope that the moment I returned home, I will come to the divorce court that had been put on hold for such a long time with our daughter holding my hand and will see your smile again once you see her. I love you Amanda, always have been, always will be.

Of course, there are still a lot of people I need to say my farewells to but there is very little time. This recorder is running low on tape so I'll make this brief. Rapture is near and I have to make my way to the entry point within the Phantom Lighthouse. And from there, I'll search for my beloved girl and bring her back, even if it means it will take all year to do so. I just hope it's not too late. Cindy, daddy's coming to save you. Just please wait for me my little princess.

This is the final audio log of Mark Meltzer. Wish me luck, and may God help us all…**

* * *

And that's the final entry of Meltzer's search. Man this story took a little longer then expected. But it was all worth the wait. And you think this is the end of the story, well you are wrong my friend. Cause I got an epilogue that can really jump you right out of your feet. Just wait a little while longer and all will be explained. Please Review.**


	81. Rapture Awaits

**Oh man… I haven't started on my epilogue yet and I already got several reviews so far. That was pretty impressive. Though Big Sister K thought I should've continued on with the story by adding more audio diaries during Mark's adventures in Rapture, make it more interesting. But like I said in the summary, this is a Bioshock 2 prequel, meaning the event happens before Bioshock 2 started. But I might be thinking about a crossover between the Bioshock games and the Teen Titans after my last story I'm doing. In any case, let's finish this bad boy up by giving you an interesting ending that would push you at the end of your seat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, its sequel, or Something in the Sea.**

* * *

Epilogue: Rapture Awaits…

***static***

_"Mayday, Mayday! Can anyone please-" _***static*** _"This is first mate Dorgan of the S. S. Nellie Bly. I'm broadcasting on all frequencies. If anybody's lis-"_ ***static*** _"request immediate emergency rescue! Our ship is under attack-"_ ***static*** _"hostiles! None of them look even human! Captain Casey Ferrence has been killed a-"_ ***static*** _"alf of the crew. The remaining crew and I are bunkered down in a private cab-"_ ***static*** _"Mark Meltzer. Don't know what happened to him. Probably missing or dead. We are low on ammo-"_ ***static*** _"king in water. We don't know how long we're going to-"_

***bang***

_"Wait, what was that?"_

***bang, bang***

_"Secure the door damn it!"_

***static***

_"Please if anyone is picking up, we need a rescue boat ASAP! We can't hold them for much longer!"_

***bang, bang, bang***

_"There coming through the door!"_

_"Steady men! Check your weapons and get to your-"_

***static***

***bang, bang, bang, bang, bang***

_"Wait for it… Wait of it…"_

***static***

……………………………………..

***BOOOOM!***

_"FIRE!"_

***Pow, Pow, Pow!***  
***Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!***  
***Pew, Pew, Pew!***

_"There are too many!"_

_"Hold the line!"_

***static***

***Pow, Pow, Pow!***  
***Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!***

_"Aaaargh!"_

_"Jonathan!"_

***Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!***  
***Pew, Pew, Pew!***

_"Man down! Man down!"_

***Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!***  
***Pow, Pow, Pow!***  
***Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!***  
***Pow, Pow, Pow!***  
***Pew, Pew, Pew!***  
***Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!***  
***Pow, Pow, Pow!***

_"Look out! One of them has a grenade!"_

_"Take cover!"_

***BOOOOM!***

***static***

_cough, cough, cough…_

***static***

…………………………………………….

_"What do you want from us?"_

…………………………………………….

_"Rapture awaits…"_

_"No… No! NOOOOOOOO-"_

***static***

* * *

**And now this story ends. Didn't expect that now did ya. Well after the ship looked completely damaged in the viral site I started to picture what the attack was like. I think I made it as accurate as possible. Anyways, this is how I will end this story. Thanks to all who read it! And if you haven't played Bioshock 2 yet, go get it right now. It's completely awesome! See ya around! Please Review.**


End file.
